Matchmaking and time
by AshelynJoe
Summary: When a friend of Bella's comes to visit, she recieves a surprise. Two of the members of Edward's family are part of her past. When past feelings and relationships come back, how will The Cullen's, Bella and her friend's lives change?
1. Meeting Edward

"There I sat in the forest with a broken ankle. Silently, I cursed coming to Forks. But, Bella had asked me to and I couldn't disappoint her. "Damn…when I find Isabella I'm gonna kill her." I said. "Take that, Bella. Oh yeah, I went there." I thought. The letter I'd gotten had been exactly what I needed. An escape. Trust Isa to invite me out to visit when I needed to get away. Forks, Washington. God's secret hell hole…seriously, everything was too green. Except that…orange? No…bronze…

A young man stopped in front of me. He was very handsome. He was laughing at me…I frowned. "You must be Bella's friend." he said. Thinking quickly, I processed through Bella's tons of letters. Bronze hair, golden eyes, voice of velvet…Edward Cullen. "You must be the Edward keeping my Bella from me." I said. Edward smiled. "Your Bella, huh?" He asked. "Yeah. My Bella. She was mine before you knew her." I said. "Your point?" He asked, helping me up. "I'll kick your ass if you try to take my Bella from me, Cullen." I said. I stood up gingerly. No weight on my right ankle…pain! I flinched. "You okay?" He asked. "My ankle is broken." I said. "Let's get you to the hospital." Edward said. "Okay. I'm pretty clumsy." I said. "I've been dating Bella for a while. You can't be that clumsy." He said. "You have no idea." I said. He smiled and I had to agree with Bella. He did have an amazing smile. Edward helped me to the famous silver Volvo. I laughed. Bella and I had had a joke about Volvos in Phoenix….oh, Isa… "Something funny?" He asked. "Nothing at all, Edward. I was just thinking about Bella. I've missed her." I said.

Edward drove me to the hospital in his Volvo…I still laughed at that. My ankle was killing me, but Edward was helping support me. "If you'd let me carry you, you wouldn't be in pain." He said. "No. I hate being carried." I said. "No wonder Bella is so excited about you coming to visit." He said. "First thing I'm doing is kicking Isabella's butt for sending me to somewhere so green." I said. "Bella." He corrected. "Isa." I said. "Isa?" he asked. "Yeah. She's always been Isa to me. Of course, everyone else calls her Bella. I'm probably the only one who can get away with calling her Isa or Isabella." I said. "You know, I don't think I caught your name." He said. "Chai." I said. "Chai? Like the tea?" He asked. I glared at him. "That'd be a no." He said.

We got my ankle wrapped. I rolled my eyes. I could see why Bella was so in love with Edward. He was perfect for her. "So, I bet you want to see Bella." He said. "Yeah!" I exclaimed. I bounced up and down on my toes, surprisingly, no pain in the ankle. "Remind me to introduce you to Alice." He said. "Your sister? I've heard about her. I'll get along well with her. Won't I?" I asked. "You two will get along very well." He said. I smiled. I was excited to see Bella, but I really wanted to meet the rest of Edward's family. Bella thought I would like Alice, Jasper and Edward's father. "So tell me a little about your family, Edward." I said. "What don't you know?" He asked. "Well, I know that Rosalie is blonde and a little self absorbed. She's with Emmett. Emmett is huge, strong and gives death grip hugs and has an odd sense of humor. I know that Alice is obsessed with shopping and fashion and she's with Jasper. Jasper is a little nervous and he's very quiet. I know your mother's name is Esme and she is super sweet and loves everyone. But, all I know is your father is a doctor in town." I said.

"Bella didn't tell you his name?" Edward asked. "No. She said I would know him when I met him." I replied. "Oh. Well then, we'll respect Bella's wishes." He said. "Well, you're no help." I said. "Sorry." He said. We pulled up to their house. "Wow. Bella wasn't kidding. This place is amazing." I said. Edward laughed. "Come on. Careful on the ankle. I don't want Bella thinking it was my fault." He said. "Jerk." I said. Edward pulled me into his arms and carried me inside. "Edward Cullen, put me down now!" I yelled. "Not gonna happen." He replied. I squeezed my eyes shut…heights…I hated heights.


	2. The Cullens and remeeting old friends

"Oh my god! Edward put her down! NOW!" Bella yelled. He put me down and I sank to my knees with tears in my eyes. "Oh Lynn, are you okay?" She asked putting her arms around me. I cried into her shoulder. "It's okay. He didn't know. It'll never happen again." She whispered. Edward looked confused. "She's got a phobia of heights." Bella said. "Isa, it was too high." I cried. "Sh…Lynn, it's okay." She consoled. She held me there until I quit crying. We got up. "Isa, he's amazing." I said. "I know." She said. She looked at my ankle. "Took you to the hospital, huh?" She asked. "Yeah. Broken ankle." I replied. Bella laughed. "Clumsy." She teased. "Oh, you're one to talk, Isa." I said.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." She said. I met Emmett and Rosalie in passing. Esme was sitting in the living room. Alice was just as sweet as Bella had said. A blonde boy came in and I gasped. He looked at me and his jaw dropped. I smiled and jumped into his arms. He spun me around. "I haven't seen you in years!" I exclaimed. "How have ya been, Darlin'?" He asked. "Fine. Geez, no letter?" I asked. "I forgot." He said. "Jasper Whitlock! You never could remember anything." I scolded. "I only forgot that once." He replied. "Twice!" I exclaimed. "You know each other?" Bella asked. "Of course!"I exclaimed. "Oh yeah." I hugged Jasper. "I can't believe you were living with Bella the whole time and I never knew!" I exclaimed.

Jasper and I caught up for a little bit and then he led me upstairs to a closed door. "Just wait, when he finds out you're here, he's gonna be so happy." Jasper said. "Who?" I asked. "You'll see!" Jasper said excitedly. "J, that's so mean." I whined. "Wow…it's been so long since anyone called me that." He said. "I could call you something else if you'd prefer." I said. "No, I've missed hearing it. Here everyone calls me Jazz." He said. "You know how much I've missed hearing you call me Darlin'? I love how your accent slips when you do." I said. "You always have." He replied. "Well, it's damn sexy and you know it's dazzling." I said. Jasper laughed. "Enough. You have to say hello." He said. Jasper knocked on the door. We walked in and Jasper closed the door before motioning me forward towards a big armchair. The chair swiveled and I couldn't believe my eyes. Apparently, neither could he…

"Oh my Carlisle!" I exclaimed. "Ugh. You're still doing that? It wasn't funny the first time, Chailyn." He said. I hugged him and he laughed. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I kissed his lips gently. "Don't cry. It's alright." He said. "Say it." I said through tears. Carlisle didn't say anything. "Please, Carlie?" I asked. "As long as you don't call me that!" He exclaimed. "Deal." I said. "Chailyn…" He said. "Carlisle. Please?" I begged. "I don't know if I remember it."He said. I looked pitifully into his golden eyes. "Now, that's not fair." He said. "Carlisle, you remember it." I said. "Innamorato di folletto mio." He said. I smiled. "I knew you hadn't forgotten." I said. "I couldn't. I missed you so much." He said. I smiled and replied, "Italy has been so long." He nodded. "It has." He whispered. Jasper had slipped out, allowing Carlisle and me to catch up. "So, Married to Esme?" I asked. "Yeah." He said, sadly. "I thought you promised to wait for me."I said turning from him. "Innamorato." He said, pulling me to him. "Don't touch me!" I exclaimed. "Il mio tesoro, sono spiacente. Non ho saputo che lei era tuttavia vivo." He apologized. "Speaking Italian won't make me forgive you. I waited. I thought you were dead. I was so worried. You should be sorry. Of course you didn't know I was alive." I said. Carlisle looked at me with the golden vegetarian eyes.

"Not going to work." I said. I got a wave of emotions, forgiveness, love and even a little lust. "Damn it, J! Stop it." I thought. "Not a chance, Darlin'. You don't really want to be mad at him." Jasper thought back. Jasper and I had found out in Texas that we could communicate with each other by thought. But, only with each other…"How the hell do you know what I want?" I asked. "You were so happy when you saw him again. You love him. Even in Texas you loved him. Remember?" He asked. I thought back to Texas. "Maybe I do, but Jasper, you and I…" I started. "Ah, Darlin', Carlisle and I would never make you choose between us." He said. Jasper and I got the vision Alice was having. Pictures of me and Carlisle making out. My hands were laced into his hair. "Folletto mio…" Carlisle said. "Oh Carlisle, I love when you speak Italian to me." I said, breathless. "Tell me what you love." He demanded. The vision changed.

Now, Jasper and I were cuddling on the couch like we used to. I was resting my head against his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around my waist. "I've missed you, J." I said. "I missed you too." He replied. "Jasper, I can't stay." I said. "Not what your emotions say." He said. The vision stopped and I went back to Carlisle. Of course, Jasper was still controlling my emotions. "Damn it Jasper!" I whispered. "Are you okay?" Carlisle asked. "I'm fine." I said. "Tell the truth." He said. I kissed Carlisle's lips again. "No. I love you. I always have. How could you get married? Why didn't you try to find me?" I asked. Carlisle looked hurt and said, "I love you. I always will. But, you and Japer have a closer relationship." He said. "This has nothing to do with Jasper. Leave him out of this, Carlisle!" I shouted. "Chailyn, please. Keep your voice down." He said. "No." I said, defiantly. "Don't do this." He pleaded. "You're a jerk. A lying jerk." I said. "Am I? I don't think you really think that." He argued.

There was a moment of tense silence. Carlisle kissed me fiercely. My lust intensified and desire took forgiveness's place. I kissed him back. Carlisle and I were making out. I laced my hands in his hair. Soft, honey blond. "It'll be messed up when I'm done with him." I thought. "Darlin', what about Esme?" "Carlisle, wait. What about Esme? She's your wife." I said. The look of Carlisle's face was one he'd used before. His golden eyes were smothering and he was whispering things in my ear. He trailed kisses down my neck. His lips were cold. "Stupid…sexy…unfairly gorgeous…vampire." I thought. My hands were stilled laced in his hair. "Folletto mio…"Carlisle said. Damn! Stupid English vampire and his sexy Italian. "Oh, Carlisle, I love when you speak Italian to me." I said breathlessly. "Tell me what you love." He demanded. "Your voice, your unfairly gorgeous looks, your compassion." I said. "Something else." He said. "You. I love you, Carlisle." I said. The sexual tension was terrible. "You want me?" He asked. "Always." I said. "Cara, do you want me now?" he asked. I wanted him so badly. I needed Jasper to help me. Carlisle and I couldn't do this. We would regret it.


	3. Healing

"Jasper!" I yelled in my thoughts. "On my way, Darlin'." Jasper thought. "Hurry, Jasper." The door to Carlisle's study opened. "Carlisle, I think it's time Chailyn leaves." Jasper said. Carlisle crouched into a defensive position and a low growl escaped him. "Carlisle, you don't want to do this." Jasper said. "Leave, Jasper." Carlisle said, menacingly. "Think of us in Texas." Jasper thought to me. I thought about Texas. Waking up with Jasper, all the fun we had had and the reaction of the town when we announced our engagement. I felt the light tinge of sadness that Jasper was putting out. My thoughts started to shift to Jasper leaving and having the military funeral. I forced my thoughts back to happy times. Jasper proposing to me. I focused on remembering the words he had said to me the night before he had had to leave for war. "Darlin', you may not be a southern belle, but you're my sweet southern rose. My beautiful Texas rose." He had said. The next morning there has been a yellow rose on his pillow.

"Come on, Darlin'. We should go." Jasper said, gently leading me out of the room. I looked at Carlisle. His head was in his hands. "Jasper…will he be okay?" I asked. "He'll be fine." Jasper said. He led me to his room and we sat on the couch. I started to weep. Jasper wrapped his arms around me. "How about I play ya a song?" He asked, his accent slipping again. Before I could say anything, he grabbed his guitar and began to play. "There's a sweet rose in Texas that I am going to see, Nobody else could miss her, not half as much as me; She cried so when I left her, it damn near broke my heart, And if I ever find her we never more will part. She's the sweetest little rosebud this soldier ever knew, her eyes are bright as diamonds, they sparkle like the dew, you may talk about your Clementine, and sing of Rosa Lee, But my Darlin' of Texas is the only girl for me. Where the Rio Grande is flowing, and the starry skies are bright, she walks along the river in the quiet summer night; she thinks if I remember, when we parted long ago, I promis'd to come back again, and not to leave her so. There's a sweet rose in Texas that I am going to see, Nobody else could miss her, not half as much as me; She cried so when I left her, it damn near broke my heart, And if I ever find her we never more will part. Oh! now I'm going to find her, for my heart is full of woe, And we'll sing the song together, that we sung so long ago; I'll play the guitar gaily, and she'll sing the songs of yore, And that little rose of Texas shall be mine for evermore. There's a sweet rose in Texas that I am going to see, Nobody else could miss her, not half as much as me; She cried so when I left her, it damn near broke my heart, And if I ever find her we never more will part." Jasper sang. His satin southern voice was calming. "Yellow rose of Texas?" I asked. "The 1860's version." He said. "Our version." I said with a watery smile.

"Darlin', give me a real smile." He said. I knew I had to tell him especially after what happened with Carlisle. Jasper and I were cuddling on the couch like we used to. I was resting my head against his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around my waist. "I've missed you, J." I said. "I missed you too." He replied. "Jasper, I can't stay." I said. "Not what your emotions say." He said. "I know it isn't. But, I have to. Carlisle and I have way too much tension and left over feelings for each other. Besides, He's got Esme and she's so sweet and I can't…I won't do anything to hurt her." I said. "So don't stay because of Carlisle. Stay because of me." Jasper said. "Jasper…What about Alice? You have Alice and she loves you. Jasper, I told you I can't. I won't hurt her. She's so perk and happy and sweet and pretty. Jasper, she's everything you need. She's perfect." I said. Jasper reached down to kiss my cheek. I blushed. "Alice…Alice is great. But, I don't sing for Alice, I don't play guitar for Alice. Darlin', Alice has never heard my accent. It's never slipped for anyone but you." He said. "Ever?" I asked. I leaned to the side to look Jasper in the face. "Never." He said. "Not once in almost 150 years?" I asked. "Nope. Not once in 150 years." Jasper said.


	4. Talking to Jasper and flashback to Texas

I didn't understand why he was telling me this. Jasper hadn't let his accent slip in almost 150 years? I knew what that meant. One of my favorite things about Jasper had always been his accent. It had always been special to me. His southern Texas accent calling me Darlin' was what had always made him mine. I loved it and the best part was that Jasper and I both knew it. "What are you thinkin' about?" He asked. "Your accent." I replied. "My accent, huh?" he asked. "How it was always mine." I said. Jasper smiled and said, "And it always will be." He said. I smiled. "Jasper, I have to ask. How can you struggle when you're the one who is responsible for me?" I asked.

I knew it was a hard question. But, I had to know. How could Jasper be responsible for me? "I don't know. I didn't know this was going to happen. I had no idea that such a simple promise would turn out like this. I can't explain it. It makes no sense. You're not a vampire, and yet you have vampirical qualities." He said. "Jasper, do you remember what you said to me before you left that morning?" I asked. He shook his head. "You said, "I love you, Darlin'. Promise you'll be waiting for me when I get back?" and I said, "I promise."" I said. I flashed back to that morning. We were standing in town square surrounded by wives, mothers, daughters and others all saying goodbye to their soldiers. Tears threatened my eyes. I looked down. Women weren't allowed to show emotion. But, Jasper felt it. I knew he could. Jasper gently lifted my chin to look into my eyes. "No matter what, you'll always be Beautiful Darlin' and nothin' will come between us. Not even this war. When I get you in my arms again, you'll still be perfect. Just like you are now. Nothing will change. I love you." He said. "Oh, J. I love you too. Promise you'll come back for me?" I asked. "I'll promise you that if you promise to wait for me no matter how long it is." He said.

Too choked up to speak, I nodded. "Darlin', before I go, I have a gift for you." He said. He handed me a handkerchief folded up. I unfolded it and found a necklace. A little silver guitar with black jasper stones attached to a long silver chain. "I know it's not a traditional piece. But you like it, right?" He asked, nervously. I smiled. "It's beautiful. I was kinda expectin' a ring though." I said. "Ah Darlin', anyone can have a ring, only you can have a Jasper guitar. I dunno if you'll be able to wear it though. It's not exactly high fashion." He said. I smiled and said, "I ain't a southern belle, Jasper Whitlock." I handed the necklace to him and turned around, pulling my gold curls out of the way. "No. You aren't. But, you are my Southern rose." He said. "Chailyn Cheyenne Whitlock." I whispered. Jasper looked at me, wary of my response. "I could get used to that." I said. "Can you? I know he left you after proposing…" He said. "Jasper, you won't leave. This is destiny." I said. "How do you know?" He asked. "Because when something is destiny…"

"Whitlock! Time to go!" Jasper pulled me to him and kissed me in a way that was scandalous. Kissing in public was frowned upon. "You scandal! What will the people in town think?!?!" I shouted. "That you're the luckiest girl in Texas." He said. He marched away. I blushed scarlet. "What did they feel?" I asked when he disappeared from sight. He laughed and replied, "Well, a little shock and disgust from the belles, and a little jealousy. Except you." "Oh? And just what was I feeling, Jasper Whitlock?" I asked. "Love. Shock. Embarrassment." He thought. I smiled. "Oh, and a fair amount of desire and lust. Probably wanted to pull me back inside and keep me from leaving." He said. "JASPER!" I exclaimed. "Darlin', what would the people in town think if I had let you? The belles would have talked." He teased. "Oh, screw the belles and their high class." I said, bitterly. Then, Jasper was too far to talk to…

The flashback ended.


	5. To stay or not to stay

I pulled on the chain around my neck. It was silver and a little tarnished. "You still have it?" He asked. "Yeah. It's a little tarnished, but I haven't taken it off since that day." I said. "I'm glad you still have it." Jasper said. "Why wouldn't I? You gave it to me." I said. "But, you've worn it for 150 years." He said. "Jasper, we've been engaged for 150 years." I said.

Jasper's eyes widened for a brief moment. "So we have been." He said. "Of course, Carlisle and were engaged for around 100 years." I said. "Wow. You waited for 250 years to find him? He asked. "Jasper, I didn't stick around for Carlisle. I've stayed alive because of the two of you. But, I lived because of you." I replied. "For me?" Jasper asked. "Because of my promise to you." I said. "Your promise?" he asked. "I promised to wait for you no matter how long it was." I said. "Why is that so important to you?" He asked. I shook my head and said, "It's been so long. I don't remember anymore." "Darlin', why don't you stay with us for a while?" He asked. "I dunno. That doesn't sound like a good idea." I said. Staying with the Cullens? I was sure I would fit in well, but I just wasn't sure about staying with Carlisle. I didn't want any more trouble. "I think you should stay." Jasper said. "But, Carlisle…" I started, worried. "Carlisle won't bother you. I'll make sure about that." He said. "J, where am I gonna stay?" I asked. "You let me worry about that. Just stay, please?" He begged.

I hated when he begged. He had always been able to get me to let him have his way when he begged. I sighed in resignation and nodded my head. "You'll stay?" Jasper asked, excitedly. "Yes, Jasper. I'll stay." I said. A smirk appeared on Jasper's face. "Still can't resist me when I beg." He said. I rolled my eyes. "You're irresistible." I said sarcastically. Jasper's smirk widened. "I know I am." He said. I looked at Jasper. We both started laughing. Once we had stopped laughing, Jasper played a tune on his guitar. "I still can't believe Bella never told me you were here. If I'd known you were here, I would have been here sooner." I said. "I know you would have, Darlin'." Jasper said. "You're an amazing musician, Jasper. I love hearing you play." I whispered. "I love playing for you." He said.


	6. Life with the Cullens

Life with the Cullens wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I got to know the members of the family better. It was still awkward between Carlisle and I and we tried to avoid each other. As I spent more time with the different family members, I started to see more about them and who they were. Rosalie was self absorbed, but not because she was arrogant. She was self absorbed because she was raised to prize her beauty above all else. But, there was a small part of her that used her self adoration to cover up her insecurities and vulnerability from the past. Emmett was a practical joker. He loved to bug people and his goal was to find out how to get a reaction out of someone. But, because of his sense of humor, Emmett was the perfect person to cheer you up when you needed a laugh. The more time I spent with Edward, the more I realized just how perfect he was for Bella. He was protective and determined. But, he had the ability to be tender and comforting. His talent for music was unsurpassed. He had talent unlike anything I had heard in centuries. Alice truly was a little pixie. She had such spirit and energy that it spread to others. She had a real passion for shopping and fashion.

Alice didn't let the trauma from her past affect her. She had accepted it for what it was and was allowing the trauma to fuel her optimism. Esme was the mother of this family. She loved these kids in a way I never thought possible. Most would never be able to care about such a ragtag group, but it was Esme's powerful love that made this group into a family. Carlisle hadn't changed a bit. He was still the mature, logical man I had known back in Italy. He was a fantastic doctor and a wonderful father. He was so unbelievably compassionate. It was his compassion that created the comfortable atmosphere the Cullen's home had. Bella was still Bella. Clumsy and flawed, but still mesmerizing. Everyone was attracted to talk to her, to find out about her.

Of course, I spent most of my time with Jasper. Nobody seemed bothered by this. Alice, Jasper's girlfriend seemed supportive of our relationship. I liked that she was so trusting of us. Jasper and I were as close as two people could be. We were friends, siblings, and sweethearts. Relationships like ours were few and far between. Most of the time Jasper and I spent together was spent talking about how our lives had been since we had seen each other last, reminiscing about Texas and just being together. After 150 years, it was obvious that Jasper had been right. Nothing had changed between us. Even after 150 years apart, his funeral, his transformation, and a war, nothing had changed.


	7. Starting Forks High School

As soon as the school week started, Charlie arranged for me to attend Forks High School. At Bella's request of course. The story was I was Bella's cousin and I had come to stay with her since my parents had died. Automatically, I became juicy news. Since I dressed with an old fashioned flair (courtesy partly of Alice), I was singled out as odd and lumped into a group all my own. To the students of Forks High, even the Cullens' weren't as weird as I was. Of course, this fit my purpose just fine. My name had been difficult. Since I could no longer remember my birth last name, I had had to decide for myself what to go by. The name I settled on made me smile. When Jasper found out, He was going to enjoy the time I stayed as much as I was beginning to.

Monday morning found me walking to school with Jasper. Rosalie and Edward had both offered to give me and Jasper a ride, but we had insisted on walking. "So, Chailyn, what do you think about getting your necklace polished?" He asked. "Polished?" I asked. "Yeah. It looks really worn out. I just thought maybe after school tomorrow we could go to an antique jewelry place in Seattle and have it restored." He suggested. "Restored to original condition right?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay. That'd be great." I said. "What's your schedule like?" He asked. "First period choir, Second period Literature, third period gym, fourth period Calculus, fifth period biology, sixth period painting and seventh period Spanish." I recited. "Let's see. You have painting with Alice, Calculus with Emmett and Literature and Spanish with me." He said. "Hardly seems fair taking Spanish." I said. "You'll be a natural." He said. "I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about how having you in class will affect my behavior." I said. Jasper smiled. "Not my fault." He said. I laughed. "So, what's your story?" He asked. "Bella's 18 year old cousin, moved from Texas." I said. "Name?" He asked. I smiled and said, "You'll have to wait until Spanish to find out." I shot him a texas wink and headed for the office.

"Didn't you mean Literature?" He thought. "No. I meant Spanish." I replied. "Why not in literature?" He asked. "I'm going to be there early. I want to make a good impression." I said. "You could tell me your name and save time." He said. "Chailyn Cheyenne." I said. "Your last name, Darlin'." He said, frustreatedly. "Seventh period, Jasper." I said. My visit to the office was fast. Choir went well. I had always had a good singing voice. I figured it was all the southern upbringing. A lady was expected to be able to sing or play piano. Singing was easy and my teacher, Mr. Samuel was impressed by my level of expertise. When the bell rang, I hurried to class. I had to beat Jasper to Literature. The classroom had emptied when I got there. "Can I help you?" the teacher asked. "I'm in your second period literature class.: I said. "Miss Whitlock?" She asked. "Yes. But, could I have you call me Chai for today?" I asked. "Of course." She answered. I smiled. Jasper would be disappointed by that. "Speak of the devil." I thought as he walked through the door. "Talking about yourself again?" He asked. "Nope. Just you." I said. "Mr. Hale. This is Chai. Do you mind being her partner?" She asked. "Not at all, Mrs. Harpinger. It'd be my pleasure." He said. "Suck-up." I thought. Jasper rolled his eyes. "So, you asked the teacher to use your first name. Cheater." He whispered. "So I did. Just wait. I promise it'll be worth it." I said.

Literature was easy. My classes seemed to fly by. Lunch was spent with a few of Bella's human friends. Angela was a great girl. Very nice and sweet. She was on the paper and liked photography. Jessica seemed like a human Rosalie. She liked attention and got jealous easily. Mike and Eric were both typical males. Annoying and wanting the new girl. "Remind you of someone?" Jasper asked in thought. "Who Mike? He reminds me of Thomas." I replied in thought. "Good thing Thomas died a while ago." He said. "Jealous, Major?" I asked, teasing him. "A lieutenant colonel was hitting on my fiancée. Of course I was jealous." He said. "Well, Thomas did have better prospects. I could have been a belle." I teased. "You weren't southern belle material." Jasper said. "Oh?" I asked. "You were southern rose material." He said. "Alice wouldn't like you flirting like this Jasper." I thought. "Maybe we should just tell everyone." He said. "NO! Jasper, I'm not hurting Alice!" NO, NO, NO!" I exclaimed. "Okay, okay. Calm Down." Jasper said. I glared at him.

"Lynn, you okay?" Bella asked. "Fine, Isa." I said. "You look upset." She said. "Can I borrow your truck? I need a break." I said. "No problem." She said. She handed me her keys. I walked out of the cafeteria.


	8. Chailyn's story

"Chai!" a voice called. Irritated, I snapped, "What?" I turned around and saw Alice. "Alice." I said. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Not really." I replied. "Problems with Jasper?" She asked. I froze. "I thought Edward was the mind reader." I said. "What's your story?" Alice asked. "My story is pretty long." I said. I walked to Bella's truck and got in. I let Alice in. We started driving. "My story starts in Italy. I was born there and grew up there. I was clumsy. I ended up in the hospital. Carlisle was there. He treated me and we became friends. As time passed, we fell in love. One night, he proposed to me. I accepted and we agreed to meet the next night. I promised to wait. I waited, but Carlisle never showed up. But, I never stopped waiting." I started. "That explains the tension between you and Carlisle. But, where does Jazz fit in?" Alice asked.

"I came to America a few years before the war and settled in Texas. There, I fit in. I met Jasper and soon after we began courting. He took me in and we fell in love. Our relationship was close. A mix of brother and sister and sweethearts. The morning he left, he gave me this necklace. An engagement necklace. But, he never came back. Before he left, I promised to wait for him exactly as I was, no matter how long it was. Even 150 years later." I finished. "Why didn't the two of you tell me?" She asked. "Jasper wanted to. That's why I left. Alice, you're so sweet and happy and in love. I didn't want to hurt you. So, Jasper is yours." I said. "You're not a vampire." She said. "No." I replied. "How?" She asked. "I don't know. My assumption is I'm alive because of my promise." I said. "You're dying." She said. "Alice, don't tell Jasper. I don't want him to focus on it." I said.

We ended up at school. Sixth period. "We have painting." Alice said. I nodded. Alice and I had the most talent. "Have you told Carlisle?" Alice asked. "No. There's not much he can do." I said. It was true. I had lived longer than I should have. Time was catching up. The bell rang and I headed to Spanish now.

Jasper was waiting. "No way you're hiding your name now." He said. "I wasn't going to try." I said. I had to focus my control on my emotions. Jasper would feel them if I slipped at all. The teacher came in. "Mr. Alcona, My name is Chailyn. I'm your new student." I introduced. "Welcome Chailyn. I see you've met Jasper." Mr. Alcona said. "Yes, sir." I said. "Have you had previous exposure to Spanish?" He asked. "Yes sir. Several years. Most of my life has been in Arizona and Texas." I said. "Ah. Un rosa sur. Que piense, Senor Hale?" Mr. Alcona asked. "Si, si. Un bella rosa de Texas." Jasper replied. I blushed lightly. "Senor Alcona y Senor Hale, Gracias. Pero, no es necesario para esto." I said. Jasper winked at me. "J, I told Alice everything." I thought. "You did?" he asked. "Yeah. She was surprised we hadn't told her." I said.

I made it through class. Jasper and I met up with the Cullens and Bella. "You two walking?" Rosalie asked. "Yeah." Jasper replied. "Alice, wanna join us?" I asked. "Sure." Alice said. We walked home and started talking. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about her, Jazz." Alice said. I stumbled. Jasper grabbed my waist and caught me. "Careful." He said. "Thanks." I replied. We were almost back to the Cullen's when I felt dizzy. I stopped and put my hand on Jasper's shoulder. "You okay, Darlin'?" He asked. I looked at Alice. "JASPER! GRAB HER!" Alice shouted. I felt his arms wrap around me and then I collapsed.


	9. Waking up in the hospital

I woke up to the steady beep of a hospital room. I looked around and saw Jasper sitting beside my bed. His head was in his hands. I reached out and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up. "Jasper." I thought. "Chai. Oh, Darlin'. I was so worried." he said aloud. "My voice hurts." I thought. "Rest your voice. Just talk in thought." He said. "As long as I get to hear your voice." I thought. Jasper nodded. "It's soothing. The sound of your voice and your accent." I said. "I know it is. I can feel you calming down." He said. Carlisle came in. "Well, you're awake. That's good." He said. "Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" Jasper asked. "Her promise to you has kept her alive. But, she's kept her promise and now she is dying." Carlisle said. I flinched and looked at Jasper's face. He looked worried. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jasper thought. "J, I was going to tell you. I didn't want you to worry." I thought back. "How long does she have, Carlisle?" He asked. "A few days at most." Carlisle said. "Can you do anything?" Jasper asked. Carlisle looked at me and said, "Medically, I can soften her death. There is another option." Jasper looked at me. "Darlin'…" He thought. "Jasper, you have Alice. You were perfectly happy until I showed back up. Don't sacrifice everything for me." I thought.

Alice, Edward and Bella came into the room. "Lynn, are you alright?" Bella asked. I nodded. "She's fine. Just weak." Jasper said. I looked from Jasper to Alice and back to Jasper. "Jasper, you need to talk to her." I thought. "No. We need to talk to her." He said. "Edward? Can you hear me?" I asked. "Yes. What can I do for you?" Edward asked aloud. I smiled. "Edward, I need you to take Bella and Carlisle and wait outside until I tell you otherwise, ok?" I thought. Edward nodded. "Carlisle, Bella, let's let Jasper, Alice and Chai have some space for a little bit." He said. Carlisle, Bella and Edward left for a moment. "Can you speak?" Jasper asked me. "Yes. Not for too long." I said aloud. "Alice, she's dying." Jasper said. "I know." Alice responded.

"You know?" Jasper asked. Alice nodded. "I told her."I said. He looked at me,hurt. "You knew?" he asked. "I guessed." I said. "Jasper, she'll die if you don't do it." Alice said. "I know." He replied. "You love her."Alice and I said in unison. "I love you both." Jasper said. "Jazz, you know you love her more. Our relationship is nothing like the relationship you two have. I've watched you both for days. You're happier than I've ever seen you. I love you, Jasper Hale, but I won't let you lose this girl again." Alice said. "Alice, I don't want to take him from you." I said."Are you willing to listen to me?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "Alice is right. I do love you more. Just like you love me more than Carlisle. Think about it." He said.


	10. Under Jasper's care

I didn't need to think about it. I knew Jasper was right. I did love him more than Carlisle. Carlisle and I had loved each other, but it was too long ago for us to be together now. I loved Carlisle. I always would, but I loved Jasper more. Jasper and I had spent time together and we loved each other. But, Alice would be alone… "Jasper, you're right. But, what about Alice?" I asked. "I'll be fine." She said. "Carlisle will have to change her." Jasper said. "Jazz, I had a vision of her being changed." Alice said. "Okay. That's good, right?" He asked. "Yes. The change will be fine, but Carlisle doesn't change her." She said. "If Carlisle doesn't do it, who does?" I asked. "Jasper." Alice replied. "Not funny." Jasper said. "Edward, come in and bring Carlisle and Bella." I thought.

Bella, Carlisle and Edward came in. "Jasper, I'll never forgive you if she dies." Bella said. "Bella, I can't change her. I have the worst control of any of us. If I change her, she'll die." Jasper said. "She'll die if you don't!" Bella exclaimed. "Bella, Jasper, calm down. She won't necessarily die. We can't expect Jasper to do it. He's right. He'd kill her. Now, Chailyn has a choice. It's up to her if she wants to be changed or not." Carlisle said. "She can hardly speak. She can only talk through thoughts." Jasper said. "I'll talk for her." Edward said. "Chai, is that okay with you?" Carlisle asked. I thought about this for a moment. Jasper loved me. Alice backed down. Carlisle had offered me immortality. Immortality. Life forever. In the past 250 years, I'd seen a lot. More than most humans would have seen. "It's a lot to think about and take in." Edward said. Good. He would say exactly what I thought. "But, it's not about life or death. If I do get changed, it's eternity alone." He said. "Darlin', I was thinking of eternity with me." Jasper thought. "Sounds amazing." I thought. "I've seen so much in my lifetime. To have the chance to have immortality is something everyone dreams of. But, I just need to process this. This is important and I don't want to rush this decision." Edward said. Carlisle looked at me. "That is a good choice." He said. I smiled. Of course Carlisle would think that. "Chai, there isn't time. You're dying. Each day you wait, I lose you a little more." Jasper said. "Jasper, you have nothing to worry about. You won't lose me. I promise." I thought. Jasper looked worried. "Carlisle, when can I get out of here?" Edward asked. "Chai, honey, you fainted. I'm not sure letting you out would be for the best." Carlisle answered. "Carlie, please. This reminds me too much of Italy." Edward said. Carlisle looked pained. As a doctor, Carlisle knew I needed to be inside. But, he also knew that every moment here was filled with painful memories for me. His compassion would win out. It always did. "Okay. But someone stays with you at all times." Carlisle sighed in defeat. "Thank you, Carlisle." Edward said. "Promise me you'll take it easy?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "Come on, Carlisle, you know me better than that. I've never been the take it easy type. Besides, there isn't a soul in this room who can force me to take it easy. Well, maybe Jasper can since he's so worried. Alice and Bella could be begged to let me, Edward would be slightly harder, but he's busy taking care of Bella and it's way too easy to manipulate Carlisle to do what I want." I thought to myself. "There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight." Jasper thought. "Jasper…" I started to argue. "No, Chai, you're going to take it easy. Just like you promised Carlisle." He thought cutting me off. "Jasper, I'm fine." I thought. "No, you aren't. I care too much about you, Chai. You're going to take it easy." He thought. I sighed. There was no point in arguing with him now. He would fight me step for step on this. "Fine. But, you watch over me." I thought. "I'll watch over her, Carlisle." Jasper said. "Jasper, are you sure?"Carlisle asked. "Carlisle, she'll manipulate everyone. Alice and Bella are too sympathetic. Edward is too busy with Bella's care and no offense, Carlisle, but you are easily manipulated by her. Right now, I'm the only one who she won't be able to manipulate and she knows it." Jasper said. "If you're sure, Jasper. She is your fiancée after all." Carlisle said. "I'm sure." Jasper said. He looked at me and I smiled. Everyone left and I got dressed. Jasper was waiting in the hall.

When I saw him, I had to smile. He looked so handsome. His blonde hair was messy, like always. I liked it that way. It had casual elegance to it. But, it was the way Jasper was dressed that bugged me a little bit. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. It was too casual for him. 'Something wrong, Darlin'?" He asked. "Just admiring." I said, quietly. My voice was still sore. "And? Do you like what you see?" he asked. "Of course." I said too quickly. "But?" He supplied. "But, the way you're dressed seems off." I said. "It does?" He asked. "Jasper, I haven't seen you in decades. I'm used to gentleman's dress." I said. "Well, you're hardly dressed as a southern belle." Jasper retorted. "I suppose times have changed. I do miss seeing you in dress shirts. You always looked so handsome and sophisticated." I said. Jasper was handsome no matter what. "Perhaps when we are in Seattle, we can go shopping." He said a hint of disgust in his voice. "Shopping?" I asked. Jasper nodded. "Alice has always been responsible for my clothes. Her taste differs from yours quite a bit. I'm sure you'd like me to dress in a modern style similar to that of Texas." Jasper said. "Why the formal tone?" I asked. "Must be all the talk of being a gentleman." He said. I smiled. "Well, would you prefer I dress like a belle?" I asked. Jasper just smiled and said, "I do miss you in dresses and skirts." "Yeah. Jeans seem to have become the staple in my wardrobe." I replied. Jasper kissed my cheek. I blushed lightly. "I've missed that." He said. "Missed what?" I asked. "The light blush from my kiss." He said. Jasper led me to a blue hummer. "Yours?" I asked. "Yes." He said. I got in and jasper drove us back to his house. "Since you'll be staying in Forks, we'll have to get you a car I suppose." Jasper said. "You don't have to. I can walk." I argued. "No. we'll get you a car. Another thing to do while in Seattle." He said. "Jasper, we aren't skipping school tomorrow, are we?" I asked. "Well, Carlisle was going to call it in. but, we can go tomorrow, if you'd like." He said. "Can Carlisle call it in for Friday?" I asked. Jasper nodded. I smiled. I wanted to spend the weekend in Seattle with Jasper. "Jasper, do you think we could stay in Seattle for the weekend?" I asked. "Would you like to?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "Well then, we'll get a hotel room." He said. I had started school on Wednesday. It had been an odd week at the high school. I felt a little dizzy. "You're awfully pale. Are you feeling ok?" He asked. "I'm a little dizzy." I said. Jasper helped me out of his car and into the house. He sat me on the couch. Esme greeted us. "Hello, Esme." I said. "How are you?" She asked. "I'm okay. Thanks to jasper. I dunno what I'd do without him." I said, glancing at jasper quickly. He smiled, resting his hands on my shoulders gently. "Yes. Jasper is wonderful to have around." Esme agreed. Esme was so sweet. She really was the perfect mother. It seemed that she had already considered me to be part of the family. "Have you shown her around town, Jasper?" Esme asked. "Not yet. She collapsed before I had a chance. I'm going to take her to Seattle this weekend for a small shopping trip." He said.

"Did someone mention shopping?" Alice asked. "Jasper is taking Chai to Seattle this weekend to go shopping." Esme said. "I'll make reservations! We can leave after school tomorrow!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. Internally, I groaned. Alice had great style, but I had hoped this would be just me and Jasper. "Alice, I think Chai and I will go alone this time."Jasper said. I sighed relieved. "Oh, Okay." She said. I felt bad. Poor Alice. "Tell her she can take me shopping in Portland next weekend. It's supposed to rain in Portland next weekend." I thought to Jasper. "Alice…why don't you take Chai shopping in Portland next weekend? It'll be raining and I'm sure that she wouldn't mind some girl time." Jasper said. "She can bring Rosalie and Bella. We'll make it a girl's day out." I thought. "You could have Bella and Rosalie go with you and make a girls day out." Jasper said. Alice perked up at this idea. "That's a great idea, Jazz! You're a genius!" she exclaimed. "I do have my moments." He said. I rolled my eyes and thought, "Liar." Jasper ignored my comment. Alice left to go plan the trip.

"Thank you." I thought. "I had to do something. I felt your disappointment. I figured you wanted a little time alone with me." Jasper thought. "I do want some time alone with you. Besides, we need to talk about our relationship." I thought. "Let's go out for a drive and talk." Jasper thought. "Take the Volvo." Edward said as he came into the room. I laughed. "That's okay, Edward. I think we'll just take the hummer." Jasper said. Edward glared at me for laughing at his car, which made me laugh harder. I coughed from laughing so hard. "Take it easy, Chai." Jasper whispered. I nodded. We left and got into Jasper's Hummer. We started driving around.


	11. Making plans for the future

**Author's note: Sorry that a lot of chapters are short. It's hard to guess home much makes a good chapter and to split it up since I don't generally write in paragraph/chapter form. It's also hard to keep track of all the chapters. I'm using a computer, my phone and a notebook to do this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except parts of the plot and characters that aren't in Stephanie Meyer's twilight series.**

"so, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jasper asked. I didn't say a word. Where did I want to start? Our relationship? My transformation into a vampire? Our trip? "umm…" I stumbled. "Don't be nervous. You know you can tell me anything." He said. "I know." I mumbled. There was silence. "I need to know where our relationship is…where it's going." I said. "Our relationship is the same as it was in Texas. We're engaged. But, if that's not what you want, we don't have to be." He said. "No, that's exactly what I want. But, is this going to go farther than just being engaged? I mean after 150 years, is it too late?" I asked. I couldn't look at him. I was too frightened of the look I might see. Jasper gently turned my head to look at him. "It's not too late. If you want to, we can drive to Vegas right now and get married. We can go to court here in town." He said. There was love in his eyes. "If we run away to get married, can we do it in Texas?" I asked. "wait, we used to talk about this. You had a wedding in mind, didn't you?" He asked. I didn't respond. "you did. The belles were disgusted by your dream wedding." He said. I had a flashback of that conversation.

Jasper and I had announced our engagement a few days prior. I was talking to Ann Marie Davis, Susanna Robertson, Elizabeth Lewis and Angelina de Claire. Southern belles. "Frankly, I'm surprised you didn't accept Thomas Sanderson's proposal." Angelina said. "Yes, Chailyn, he is a lieutenant corporal after all. The girl who married him would be of high status and wealth." Susanna agreed. "Perhaps she would be given the chance to be a belle." Elizabeth said. "certainly, dear. Marriage to a soldier would be reasonable for a belle." Susanna said. I didn't say a word. "Jasper Whitlock. I suppose he could make a good husband." Elizabeth said. "Nonsense, Elizabeth dear. Mr. Whitlock doesn't have any of the respectable qualities of Mr. Sanderson." Angelina protested. "With all respect, I didn't accept Jasper's proposal because of wealth and status." I interjected. "That is obvious." Susanna said. Elizabeth, Angelina and Susanna excused themselves and left. I sighed. I could never impressed belles. "For what it's worth, Chailyn, I think you made a good choice." Ann Marie said. "Thank you, Miss Ann Marie."I replied. "Chailyn, you don't have to be so formal." She said. "oh good. It's quite tiring constantly trying to be prim and proper." I said. "so, tell me about Jasper." She said. "he's a Major in the war. He isn't incredibly wealthy and he'll probably never be high class. But, it doesn't matter because I love him." I said. "You're lucky. I wish I could marry for love." Ann Marie said. "You don't love Jonathan?" I asked. "I love him. But I have no choice." She said.

"Excuse me, Ladies. May I join you?" he asked. "Jasper!" I said excitedly. I turned and hugged him. "Miss me, did you darlin'?" He asked, hugging me. "of course I did." I said. "Miss Davis, always a pleasure." Jasper said with a bow. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Whitlock." She replied, bobbing a quick curtsy. I smiled. "Can I get you ladies some refreshment?" he asked. I looked at Ann Marie. "I'll take some refreshment, thank you." She replied. "How about you, Chai?" Jasper asked. "Yes, please." I said. "Well then, if you'll excuse me, I'll get you so refreshment." He said. Jasper left to get us our drinks and Ann Marie said, "After seeing that, I'm glad you didn't choose Thomas Sanderson. He obviously loves you and you love him. I can tell by the way you reacted to the sound of his voice." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Your face lit up and you smiled. You knew it was him before you even saw him." She said. "Well, of course I did. Since I don't actually have family, Jasper let me stay with him. So, I've gotten used to the sound of his voice." I said. "You and Jasper live together?" She asked. I nodded. "Chailyn, You're so lucky. No wonder you have such a great relationship." Ann Marie said. "You aren't disgusted by that? It's not etiquette." I said.

"Chailyn, Life's not all etiquette. Look at Romeo and Juliet. Two people who broke all the rules for love." She said. "No offense, but they both ended up dead because of their love. That's not exactly what I want to happen to Jasper and I." I said. We both started talking about relationships and the wedding Jasper and I were going to have. "Here you are, Ladies." Jasper said handing us two cups of tea. "Jasper, Ann Marie and I were just discussing the wedding." I said. "were you?" He asked. "yes. I must say, Mr. Whitlock, Chailyn has some wonderful ideas. Have you heard them?" She asked. "As a matter of fact I haven't, Miss Davis. I'm afraid Chailyn and I have had little time to discuss wedding details as of yet." Jasper said. "Oh, well, she truly has some splendid ideas. You really should hear them." Ann Marie said. "I would love to hear them. You wouldn't mind if I joined in the conversation, would you?" Jasper asked. "Not at all. It'd be our pleasure to have you join us, wouldn't it Chailyn?" She asked. "Yes. Our pleasure." I said. "So, what did you have in mind?" jasper asked. "Well, I was thinking that it would be nice to have a large wedding with all the expectations." I lied. "No, Chailyn. Tell him the other one. Oh, Mr. Whitlock, it is so romantic. Granted, it isn't traditional and it would cause quite a scandal, but it is a truly lovely idea for a wedding." Ann Marie said excitedly.

Jasper smiled. "I would really like a small wedding with just a few of our close friends and dressed like we were the first day we met. You remember?" I asked, pausing to make sure he remembered. He nodded. "How could I forget? You looked beautiful." He said. I blushed lightly. "Continue." He urged. "we would be dressed like that first day and say our own personal vows. Then, we'd go somewhere and watch the sunset and sit together as the stars came out." I said. "Didn't I tell you? It's so romantic." Ann Marie said. "I find I'm inclined to agree with you, Miss Davis. It is indeed romantic. Darlin', are you quite sure that is what you would like?" He asked. Words failed me, so I nodded. "Then when the time comes, that's what we will do." He said. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder. "Miss Davis, I believe that the time has come for Chailyn and myself to retire. Excuse us, won't you?" Jasper asked. "Of course, Mr. Whitlock. Chailyn, you will come to morning tea with me, won't you?" she asked. "Yes. I'll see you for morning tea. Have a good evening, Ann Marie." I said. We curtsied and bowed and then Jasper and I left. "J, I'm sorry about the wedding details. I know it's not proper, but it seems so much more of a dream than the prim and proper wedding." I apologized. "Don't apologize. I meant it when I said that we would have the wedding like that." Jasper said. "really?" I asked. "Absolutely, Chai, I don't care how we get married as long as you're mine. I want you to be happy." He said. The flashback ended.

"So, What kind of wedding was it you wanted?" He asked. "One that was small. Our closest friends, family. Dressed like we were the first day we met. Then after we were married, we'd escape to somewhere that we could watch the sunset and the stars come out." I said. "Is that still what you want?" Jasper asked. I thought about it. "Yes. I still want that. Can we go to the beach after?" I asked. "If that's what you want to do." He said. "it is." I said.


	12. Patching up relationships

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading this, everybody. Feel free to review and give criticism, tell me how much you love it, ask questions or anything you want.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. She has a different writing style and copyright for all of the Twilight characters. I don't own anything except bits of the plot and characters you don't recognize.**

"What else is bothering you?" He asked. My transformation could wait. "Tomorrow. How are we paying for all this?" I asked. "I'll take care of it." He said. I opened my mouth to argue. "No. No arguing. I'll take care of it. I'll take care of you."He said. I sighed in resignation. "What else?" he asked. "My transformation." I said. "What about it?" He asked. "I want you to do it." I said. "I'm not sure I'll be able to stop. Chai, I could kill you." He said. "You won't. I know you won't. Please, Jasper." I begged. "Chailyn, we're not going to talk about that anymore. When it comes time we'll see." Jasper said. "Okay." I said. "Would you like your own room tomorrow or would you rather share one?" he asked. "Share." I said quickly. "Still uncomfortable in the dark?" he asked. "Yes. But, it's been showing me images of you dead from the war for years." I said. "You'll be fine. I promise." He said. "Of course I'll be fine. I'll be with you." I said. "You're too trusting." He said. "Maybe." I said. Jasper asked, "Is there anything else you need to talk about?"

"Jasper, I have to talk to Carlisle. I hate avoiding him. What happened in the study wasn't his fault." I said. "I think you two should talk." Jasper said. "Really?" I asked. "You both have had such similar feelings lately. Carlisle has been feeling disappointment, confusion and sadness. You've been feeling lonely, confused and sad." He said. I was so glad Jasper wanted me to get back together with Carlisle. I felt overwhelming happiness. "Wow. I didn't have any idea you missed Carlisle that much." Jasper said. "I have." I said. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked. "I didn't think you would want Carlisle and me to be together." I said. "Why would I want that?" Jasper asked. "Because we're together." I said. "I don't expect you to leave behind everyone and everything just to be with me." He said. I looked down at my hands and sighed. "You're my fiancée. I want you to have friends that you feel comfortable with. If that's Carlisle, then it's Carlisle." Jasper said.

"You really don't mind me being friends with Carlisle?" I asked. "I don't mind." He said. Jasper drove us back home. I jumped out and ran to Carlisle's study. Carlisle was sitting in his arm chair. I came in and sat down on his lap. "Chailyn…you shouldn't be here." He said. Jasper came in. "It's okay, Carlisle. I told her that it'd be okay for her to talk to you." Jasper said. I was excited. "Chai, I'll be in my room if you need me." Jasper said. I jumped off Carlisle's lap and ran to Jasper. I threw my arms around his waist and kissed his lips. He smiled and hugged me. "Let me know if you need me." He thought. "I will." I thought. I went back to Carlisle and Jasper left us alone. Carlisle looked at me and asked, "What did you need to talk about?" I took Carlisle's hand in mine and said, "I wanted to talk about us. About what happened last time we were alone in the study." Carlisle tensed. "No, no. Carlisle, relax. I want to apologize." I said. "Apologize? For what?" He asked. I turned away from him, letting go of his hand. "For expecting you to wait for me. After 250 years, I thought…" I couldn't finish my sentence. "You thought I'd be waiting for you." He said. He got up and wrapped his arms around me. "Chailyn, I'm so sorry. I figured that after 100 years you had forgotten me. That you had died." He said. "I did. I died that night when you never came. I thought you didn't want me." I whispered. I felt Carlisle's cold lips press against my forehead. "I've always wanted you. I'll always want you. You're the closest thing I have to a sister. My best friend." He said. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Sorella." He whispered. "Fratello." I whispered back.

I knew that Carlisle and I would go back to the relationship we had before. "Has Jasper decided to change you?" Carlisle asked. "Not yet. He's still afraid he'll kill me. He said that when the time comes we'd see." I said. Carlisle nodded in understanding. "He's scared." I said. "Undoubtedly." He responded. "Is it because of Maria?" I asked. "I believe she plays a part in his decision, yes. But, what you're asking is exactly what he's struggling with. He's had the most trouble with our lifestyle. Changing you requires him to stop at a point. He knows that if he makes a mistake, if he loses control, if he can't force himself to stop that he'll kill you." Carlisle said. "He won't kill me. I know he won't. Jasper would never hurt me." I said. "Chailyn, once he starts to change you, it will be beyond Jasper's control." He said. "Do you think he can do it?" I asked. Carlisle was quiet for a moment. "I think Jasper can do it. But, he has to believe in himself." He said.

"He's taking me to Seattle tomorrow." I said. "You and Jasper have been spending a lot of time together." Carlisle said. I didn't say anything. Thoguhts of guilt from what Alice had done. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Carlisle pulled me close. I felt a wave of calming love wash over me. "Thanks, J." I thought. "Had a feeling you might need it." He thought. I smiled at the unintentional pun. "Alice let me have him. But, I don't know if I did the right thing." I said. "She mentioned that you and Jasper were engaged." He said. "We were, before he disappeared. Before Maria, before Alice…but that was 150 years ago. A lot can change in 150 years." I said. "Have you tried talking to Alice?" Carlisle asked. "No. Carlisle, how can I talk to her? She probably hates me." I said. Carlisle smiled reassuringly and said, "Somehow, I doubt that." "Come with me?" I asked. "If you'd like." He said. We headed to Alice's room. Carlisle stopped a few feet from the door. I looked back, but Carlisle nodded me on. I knocked on the door. "Alice?" I asked. "Come on in, Chai." She said. I went in and shut the door.

"Hey, Alice. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for taking Jasper from you." I said. "Oh, Chailyn, it's okay. Jasper hadn't stopped talking about you and worrying about you since you got here. He really loves you. I'm surprised I didn't see it before." Alice said. "You don't hate me for taking him?" I asked. "Hate you? Why would I hate you?" She asked. "Jasper was your boyfriend and I just kinda stole him away from you." I said. "You didn't steal him. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You make Jasper happier than I've ever seen him." She said. "Friends?" I asked. "Absolutely." Alice said. "So, anything I should know for my trip tomorrow?" I asked. Alice was quiet for a moment. "Jasper looks good in neutrals, blues and greens. Don't let him get a lot of black. It seems to be his favorite color to get. He hates shopping. But, he should be great when you get a car. He's got amazing knowledge of cars." Alice said. "I'm not very enthusiastic about shopping either. But, I'm going to need some new clothes and no offense to you, but Jasper looks too casual for my taste." I said. "I'm sure you both will have fun and your trip will go well. I'll have to get a phone, then you all can call me." I said. "Jasper has a phone. If I need to, I'll call him." Alice said.

I left Alice's room and hugged Carlisle. "I told you so." He said. I lightly hit him. "Come back to the study and I'll give you a present." He said. I looked at him nervously. "Go ahead. It'll be okay." Jasper thought. "evesdropper." I teased. I followed Carlisle. He took a small box out of one of his desk drawers and handed it to me. "This is for you." He said. I opened it and found a phone. "A cell phone?" I asked. "Figured if you're going to stay, you might need one." Carlisle said. "Thanks, Carlisle." I said. Carlisle smiled and said, "My pleasure." I left and headed back to Jasper's room. "Could you be any happier?" Jasper asked. He was lounging on a bed, his hands were behind his head and his legs were crossed. I closed the door and said, "I believe I could be." Jasper smiled. "I doubt that." He said. "Wanna Bet?" I asked. His smile widened. "Come here." He said. I sat on the bed next to him. Jasper pulled me against him and looked into my eyes. I reached forward and kissed him. He deepened the kiss. I ran my hands through his hair. His hair was so different from Carlisle's. Carlisle's hair was soft, straight, honey blond. Jasper's hair was soft, twistedly curled golden blond. I loved Jasper's curls. I pulled on one gently, watching it spring back into place. Jasper chuckled. "Easily amused, Darlin'?" He asked. "Yes." I said. Jasper smiled and kissed me.

"Jazz, what's with the bed?" I asked. "I figured you'd want somewhere more comfortable to sleep than on my couch." He said. "You did this just for me?" I asked. He nodded and said, "This way you can fall asleep in my arms." "Fall asleep in your arms?" I asked. "Yeah. You seemed to want that pretty badly last night." He replied. "I did?" I asked. "I figured you did. You spent most of the night talking to me." Jasper said. "What'd I say?" I asked. "Let's see there was "I love you, Jasper Whitlock. I don't care if you're going by Hale or not. You'll always be Jasper Whitlock to me.", and "Jasper, why won't you hold me? I want to be in your arms. Before I sleep, while I sleep, when I wake up in the morning, I want to be in your arms." After hearing that last one, I had to go get this so you could sleep in my arms like you wanted." He said. "Why, Jasper Whitlock Hale, are you asking me to move in with you?" I asked. "Would you rather not?" He asked. "I would love to move in with you." I said.


	13. The trip to Seattle part 1

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. This story is taking on a few twists I hadn't planned…**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I own only what isn't hers…which isn't a whole lot in the scheme of things…**

School went by so slowly. My choir teacher, Mr. Samuel was disappointed by my sudden lack of enthusiasm. I looked forward to Literature and seeing Jasper. "Bored?" Jasper thought. "Absolutely. I don't want to be here. I want to be on my way to Seattle with you beside me." I thought. "We could leave after lunch." He thought back. "Tempting, but no." I thought back. The bell rang and I went to gym. I hated gym. It wasn't exactly my strong suit. I was good at running. But, today wasn't running. Today was basketball. Lunch was great. I had wanted to sit with Jasper and the Cullen's, but Bella said we needed to sit with her other friends.

I sat down between Bella and Angela. I was busy staring at Jasper and thinking about our trip. "Looks like Chai has a crush." Jessica said. "I do?" I asked. "You've been staring over at the Cullen's since you got here." She said. "Oh. I guess I have." I said. "Aren't you going to eat? You've hardly touched your food." Angela said, kindly. "Guess I'm not hungry. Edward looked over at me and I knew he had been listening to our conversation. He rolled his eyes and said something to the group. "He wouldn't." I said to Bella. "Who? Edward?" She asked. I nodded. "No, he would." Bella replied. "Countdown from five?" I asked. "Three." Bella said. "Three…Two…One…" We whispered in unison.

Right on cue, Jasper stood up and headed in our direction. "Oh my god. Jasper Hale is coming over." Jessica said. "So he is." Bella and I said casually. He didn't greet anyone. He just walked up behind me, placed his hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "If you don't eat something, I'm not taking you to Seattle." Not wanting to let on to our relationship just yet, I thought back, "Alice will if I mention shopping." Jasper was quiet for a moment and then he said, "Chailyn, if you don't eat something, I'll make sure I lose my accent." "excuse me for a moment, Everyone." I said. I got up and led Jasper out of the Cafeteria. I waited until the door closed and I knew nobody could hear us before speaking.

"That's blackmail, Jasper." I said. "Why aren't you eating, Chai?" He asked. "maybe I'm not hungry." I said. "Edward says you've been distracted. Thinking about our trip and staring at me." He said. "So what if I have been?" I asked. "Chai, please, just eat something. I'm already getting on everyone's nerves with how worried I am about you." He said. "Jasper, you don't need to worry about me. I'm going to be fine." I said. "You don't know that." He replied. "You don't know I won't be." I said. "Maybe not, but I'm not taking any chances." He said. I was irritated, but the last thing I needed was to hurt jasper. "J, let's not fight. If it makes you feel better, I'll eat something." I said. "Thank you." He said. "You're welcome." I said. We were quiet for a moment. "Do you think we should just let everyone know?" I asked. "That's up to you." He said. "After Seattle?" I asked. Jasper nodded. I turned to head back inside when Jasper stopped me. "I love you." He thought, looking into my eyes. I smiled and thought, "I love you too." We went back inside and Jasper went back to the Cullen's table, though he was watching me out of the corner of his eye. "Oh my god! Jasper talked to you! What'd he say?" Jessica asked. "He just wanted to know what the homework was for Literature." I said. "that's it?" She asked. "Yeah. Jasper doesn't seem to like to hold conversations." I said. I ate a little for my lunch, mostly to appease Jasper. The bell rang and it was off to class.

Calculus was fun. Emmett was fun to have in class. "So, moving in with Jasper, huh?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "Planning on staying a while?" he asked. "Yes." I replied. Emmet opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted, "If the next thing out of your mouth is an innuendo, I'll tell Jasper and Carlisle." I'd learned that threatening Emmett with Jasper and Carlisle was a very effective way to get him to shut up. Emmett quickly shut his mouth and went back to the notes he had been taking. I smiled. I had won again. Biology went by fast enough and I raced to Painting. "Chai!" Alice exclaimed. "Alice!" I exclaimed. Alice and I seemed to be becoming good friends. Though, with such a sweet disposition, it was hard to not become friends with Alice.

"Edward teased Jasper you know." She said. "Yeah. I figured." I said. "Jasper was miserable without you by the way." She added. "he was?" I asked. "Yeah. He wanted to go over to that table and grab you and Bella and have you both put over with us." Alice laughed. "Jasper couldn't carry Bella and Me if he tried." I said. "Emmett was ready to volunteer." Alice said. "I'm sure." I replied. "So have you and Jasper thought of going public yet?" She asked. "After Seattle." I said. "Oh good." She said. "Why? Did you see something?" I asked. Alice nodded. "What?" I asked. "I can't tell you. That wouldn't be fair to Jasper." She said. I pretended to be offended. "Please, Alice?" I begged. "No. Jasper will kill me." She said. "That's if he doesn't kill me first." I said. "He doesn't know you're using his last name yet?" She asked. "How did you know?" I asked. "Vision." She said. "When does he find out?" I asked. "Roll call in Spanish." She said. "Oh joy." I said. Alice and I smiled. Boy, Jasper was in for a surprise. We parted ways and I headed to Spanish.

The bell rang to start class and Mr. Alcona started calling roll. I waited. I would be at the end. "Hale, Jasper." He called. "Aqui." Jasper replied, throwing in a hint of his accent. I shivered. "You did that on purpose." I accused. "You liked it." Jasper said. "Duh." I replied. He called a few other names. "and Chailyn is here." He concluded. I was surprised that Alice was wrong. Class went by fairly well. The last five minutes of class, Mr. Alcona needed to pass back tests. I volunteered. "Mr. Hale, Why don't you help Miss Whitlock pass out tests?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked at Jasper. He didn't say a word or even look phased by what had been said. He passed out papers and I followed suit. My phone rang in the middle of class. I looked at Mr. Alcona apologetically, but he smiled. I left to take the call it was Alice. "Alice, what's up?" I asked. "I thought you might need some reassurance. Everything will be fine. On the way to Seattle, Jasper will bring it up, and it'll be fine. Trust me, Chai, this is a good thing." She said. "If you say so, Alice." I said. "Chai, don't bet against me." She advised.

"Okay, Alice." I agreed. I hung up and went back into class. "Gracias, Senor Alcona." I said. "De nada." He said. Class went silently. Jasper and I walked home and packed for the trip. I finished packing before Jasper and went to find Carlisle. He was in the garage. "A Mercedes?" I asked. "Yeah. I love this car." He said. "Take me for a ride sometime?" I asked. Carlisle smiled and said, "I can do that now. I want to make sure you're okay." "Aw, Carlie." I complained. "None of that. Get in." Carlisle said. "I love when you get all authoritative. It's very sexy." I said. "Now, now, Chai, none of that." He said.

I stopped and we arrived at the hospital. Carlisle did his check-up. "Satisfied?" I asked. "Yes. Thank you, Chailyn." He said. We walked back to the Mercedes. "Carlisle..." I started. He looked at me. He knew what I wanted. His problem was he didn't want to risk it. I went around to him. I looked at him, pouting. "Chailyn...I..." He stuttered. "Please, Carlisle." I asked. Carlisle really did melt when I begged. "Okay." He said. "Thank you, Carlisle." I said. "Just be careful." He said.

I got in and started the car. I drove the speed limit and pulled into the garage. Jasper was loading his car with our stuff. "How is she?" He asked. "Stable." Carlisle said. I ran to Jasper and hugged him. "Jazz, he let me drive." I said. "I saw that." He said. "Are you gonna let me drive?" I asked. Jasper looked at me and said, "We'll see." "I gotta go say goodbye." I said. I went inside with Carlisle and Jasper.

Alice and Bella were first. I hugged them both. "Have fun, Lynn." Bella said. "Okay, Isa. I will." I said. Alice said, "Remember, not too much black." "I remember." I said. Edward came down. "Bye, Edward." I said. He nodded. Rosalie came down with Emmett. "Bye, Emmett." I said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said. I winked at him and said, "I won't, Em."

Emmett laughed. I smiled. "Bye, Rosalie." I said. She didn't say anything. I went into the kitchen and said goodbye to Esme. I went back to Jasper, Carlisle, Alice and Bella. I hugged Carlisle. "Have fun. Be careful." He said. "Okay." I said. Carlisle hugged me. "Come on, Darlin'." Jasper said. "Okay." I said.

I looked back at Alice. She looked at me reassuringly. I followed Jasper out to the car. I got in and Jasper started driving. "Are you mad at me?" I asked. "No. I'm not mad." He said. "You've hardly said a word to me since Spanish." I said. I was confused. Jasper had never acted like this. "Jasper, is this because I used Whitlock as my last name?" I asked. Jasper didn't say a word. "I could change my last name if you'd prefer." I said. "It's not that." He said. "Then what is it?" I asked. "I was just surprised. Why did you choose my last name?" He asked. "I didn't remember mine. I've gone by Whitlock since you left. I guess it was natural for me to go by Whitlock at this point." I said.

"I like hearing it." He said. "Me too." I said. From then on, the drive was filled with me and Jasper talking. About 100 miles from Seattle, Jasper pulled over. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Get out." Jasper said as he unbuckled and got out. I looked at him, confused. "Chai, trust me." He said. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out. Jasper walked over to me. There was a smile on his face. I looked at him, confused. Jasper just smiled.


	14. The trip to Seattle part 2

He held out his hand, his keys hanging off his index finger. I looked from his keys to his face. He looked at me and asked, "Well, are you going to drive or not?" My eyes lit up and I hugged him. He laughed. "Really?" I asked. Jasper smiled and replied, "Really." I pushed away from him and ran to the driver's side and got in. I honked the horn at Jasper, who put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

I drove to our hotel. I turned off the car. Jasper unloaded the truck. "You're the best." I said. "Darlin', it was fun to see you so excited. Your eyes still light up when you get excited." He said. "You've always loved my eyes." I said. "I love more than just your eyes." He said. "I would hope so." I said. Jasper walked up to the front desk and checked us in. As he did that, I checked him out again. He was still too casual, but he looked amazing. Tall, skinny and handsome. His black sunglasses were still on. I looked his clothes over. He looked great in jeans. I made a mental note to keep Jasper in jeans.

Jasper looked over his shoulder at me and flashed me a quick smile. I blushed lightly. "Damn. That boy can smile..." I thought. "Oh, can I?" He thought. "You weren't supposed to hear that." I said. "Too late." He said. I blushed brighter red. Jasper came over to me and led me to our room. The entire time we were going to the room, Jasper had his hand lightly placed in the middle of my back. Even though I knew it wasn't supposed to, it felt a bit risqué. It made me nervous. Of course, Jasper knew this and quickly, I received calming feelings. "Thank you." I said. Our room was amazing. The view was incredible. The room itself had modern decor. The drive had been pretty long. I yawned. "Looks like someone needs sleep." Jasper said. "I'm not tired yet." I said. I yawned again. "Okay, maybe I am. But, if I go, you have to go." I said. Jasper didn't argue. We both went to bed. Jasper wrapped his pale arms around me. I sighed happily and laid my head on his chest.

I woke up screaming. Jasper wrapped his arms around me tightly as I started sobbing. "It's okay. It's okay." He said. I hugged Jasper to me tighter. "Oh, Jazz. I had a nightmare that you weren't there. That you left again." I cried. "Chai, look at me. Darlin', I'm not going to leave you. I promise." He said. With time, I calmed down and fell asleep again.

When I woke up, I was alone in bed. I smelled coffee. I walked into the kitchen. "Morning." I said. "Morning. Want coffee?" Jasper asked. "Yes please." I replied. "Anything you want for breakfast?" He asked. I didn't usually eat breakfast. "Not really." I replied. "Are you sure? Not even waffles?" He asked. "Waffles?" I asked. My curiosity was intrigued. "Waffles. You like waffles." Jasper said. "I do. Are you getting me waffles?" I asked. "I was thinking I'd make you waffles." He said.

Jasper put a plate of waffles in front of me. I took a bite and said, "Yummy. Those are great." "Glad you like them." He said. "Jasper, where did you learn to cook waffles like that?" I asked. "Esme taught me." He said. "She did a great job." I said. "So, what's our plan for today?" He asked. "I don't know. What do we need to do?" I asked. "Well, we need to go get your necklace restored and then go clothes shopping and get you a car." He said. "Let's take my necklace to be restored first, then we'll go shopping and before we leave town tomorrow, we can get a car." I said. "Sounds like a plan." Jasper said. "Sounds like a plan." I agreed. "I'm gonna...I'll just..." I stuttered. "Need a human moment?" He asked. "Yeah. I do." I said. I hurried to take a shower and get dressed. I didn't put a lot of thought into my outfit, settling on jeans and a white t-shirt. Jasper drove me to a small antique shop.

"Jazz, I don't know about this. It seems a little sketchy." I said. "Chai, this place is the best antique shop in the city." He said. We walked in and Jasper went about his business. "We need a necklace restored." He said. "Let me see." The clerk said. I showed him. "Civil war era. Pure silver and genuine black jasper." The clerk said. "Can you restore it?" I asked. The clerk looked at me and said, "Of course I can restore it, Darling. I am the best." I shot Jasper a look. "I will call you when it is done." The clerk said. Jasper reached around my neck to the clasp of my necklace. He took it off and handed it to the clerk. Jasper gave him his phone number. We left the shop and drove to South center mall. "Did you hear what he called me?" I asked. "I don't think I did." He said. "he called me Darling. Nobody should call me that but you." I said. "Chai, it's just a pet name. You'll always be my Darlin'." Jasper said. "But, J, he called me that!" I cried. "No, he didn't say it right. he pronounced his g. I don't." Jasper said. "That's true. It's cute that you don't." I said. "Great. I'm a 170 year old vampire with a girlfriend who thinks I am cute." He said.

My phone rang. The tune was cheerful and bubbly. I smiled. "Alice." I answered. "Hey. Need a place to start?" She asked. "I suppose." I said. "Try Macy's or Nordstrom." She said. "Okay. Anything else, Alice?" I asked. "Burgundy. Not navy." She instructed. "What?" I asked. "It'll make sense when the time comes." She said. "Thanks, Alice." I said. "Remember, Chai, neutrals, blues and greens." She said. "Not too much black. I'll remember, Alice. See you on Sunday afternoon." I said. We went shopping and I focused on Jasper. I got him several pairs of dress pants, cable knit cardigans and a few long dress jackets. I also bought him several formal dress shirts and jeans. Dark wash, light wash, straight leg, boot cut. "Satisfied with my clothes now?" Jasper asked as he came out of the changing room to show me another outfit. I fixed his collar and said, "Almost." He went back and changed. "Chailyn, you do have to get some clothes for yourself." He said. I shook my head and said, "I don't need to." "Don't make me call Carlisle." He threatened. "Jasper, I can sway Carlisle to agree with me." I said. "Fine. I'll call Alice." He threatened. "You wouldn't!" I exclaimed. He pulled out his phone and made a phone call. "Hi, Alice." He said. I glared at him. "It's going fine. Yes, she did make sure to keep me from too much black. Well, it'd be better if she was actually shopping for herself." He said. He was quiet for a moment. "Nope. She's been entirely focused on my wardrobe. What? You want to talk to her?" He said. I shook my head. "No. No." I whispered. Jasper handed the phone to me. "Jasper, no." I protested. He forced the phone into my hand. "Alice, hi." I said. "Chai, why aren't you shopping?" She asked. Jasper hasn't been trying to find me anything. Yeah, he looks amazing. He looks great. Modern enough that you'll approve, yet old fashioned enough that I'm comfortable with him." I said. "Good. He hasn't picked out anything for you?" She asked. "Nope. Nothing." I said. "Let me talk to Jasper." She said. She sounded angry. I smiled. "Absolutely, Alice. Here he is." I said. Jasper took the phone and Alice started talking to him.

He hung up on her. "Alice always gives everyone fashion advice whether they want it or not." Jasper said. "She told me you like black." I said. "I guess I do." He said. I smiled. "You always have. Though I do miss seeing you in the ghastly crushed velvet jacket you used to wear." I said. "I loved that jacket." He said. "It was a horrible shade of red." I said, reminiscently. "But, you loved red. It used to be your favorite color. Though I suppose it's changed after 150 years." He said. "It had for a while. It's been purple for a while. But, really, it'll always be red." I said. "Purple?" He asked. "Purple. A mix of red and blue. My favorite color and yours." I said. "Makes sense, I suppose." He said. "Alice told me to get you neutrals, blues and greens." I said. "Did she?" Jasper asked. "She did. But, I think I'll put you in whatever color I want. Except any color resembling that god awful jacket." I said.

"I think I can make due without a crushed velvet jacket. They're not in style much anymore." He said. I laughed. "And thank god for that." I said. "What about that dress you had?" He asked. "Which one?" I asked. "The blue one with the flowers." He said. "You liked that dress!" I exclaimed. "I hated that dress. That dress was embarrassing." He said. I sighed. "Let's start shopping for you." Jasper said. "Let's not." I said. "Please, Darlin'." He begged. I looked at him. His eyes weren't as warm. The color was darker. "Jasper, I think you need to go for a bit." I said. I pointed to a mirror. Jasper looked. "Your eyes. They are so dark." I thought. "I'll be fine." He thought. "Jazz, go hunt. I'll wait here." I thought. Jasper sighed. "I'll be back soon." He said. "Don't come back until your eyes are golden." I whispered. Jasper left so fast that I couldn't see him.

I called Bella. "Hey, Lynn. How's it going?" She asked. "Okay. I guess." I replied. "Where's Jasper?" She asked. "He wasn't feeling well." I said. "Well, hopefully he feels better." She said. "Hopefully." I said. "How's shopping?" Bella asked. "It's okay. I've focused on Jasper. But, he called Alice about it." I said. "She's been pretty mad about that." Bella said. "She has?" I asked. "yeah. Carlisle has had to convince her not to go to Seattle several times." She said. "Isa, Alice mentioned Jasper having a surprise planned. Do you know what it is?" I asked. "He has something planned?" Bella asked. "Apparently." I said. "Maybe that's why Esme, Rosalie and Alice have taken over Carlisle's study." She said. "They took over Carlisle's study?" I asked. I was shocked. Carlisle loved his study. Bella and I talked for a while about random things. "I'm gonna go to the jewelry store." I said. "Buying a ring?" she asked. "I'll look." I said. I stayed on the phone with Bella and looked at rings. "It's nerve wracking, thinking about getting married." I said. "Well, it's about time." She teased. "I guess so. I'm still nervous though." I said. "Of course you are. You're 19." She said. "Well…sort of." I said. "Frozen at 19." She said. "Yeah. Though, since I'm not a vampire, I'm really 169." I said. "You look 19. Carlisle says you haven't changed at all." Bella said. "I haven't." I said. "So, what do you think Jasper's planning?" She asked. "Wish I knew." I said.

"Me too." She said. "you're so nosy, Bella." I said. "Am not." She argued." are too." I said. "whatever." She said. "whatever. Whatever." I said. "Whatever. Whatever. Whatever." She said. We both laughed. We hung up and I looked at rings. I sighed. Jasper and I were going to get married some time…Married…the idea kinda scared me. It wasn't committing to Jasper that scared me; it was the idea of having a wedding and being married. I felt two cool hands on my shoulders and his satin voice ask, "see anything you like?" I took a deep breath. "I was just passing time." I said. I turned and faced Jasper. "Well, this doesn't look like a clothing store." He said. "I was just thinking about us getting married." I said. "What about it?" Jasper asked. "I'm nervous." I said. My voice was shaky. "Darlin', it'll be fine. As easy as talking to me right now." He said. "I guess." I said. He led me out of the jewelry store and into Macy's.

"Jasper, do we have to do this?" I asked changing into a sun dress he had picked out. "Yes." He said. "I hate shopping." I said. "You seemed to have fun when you were shopping for me." Jasper teased. "That's different." I said. I twirled. It was cute. "Chai, come out. Let me see." He said. "No. I'm not satisfied yet." I said. "Please? Just come out so I can see." He said. "Jasper, yellow isn't my color." I said. I came out for Jasper. "Beautiful. But, you're right." He said. I went back and changed. "Which color do you like better? Burgundy or navy?" Jasper asked. I remembered Alice's advice. "Burgundy." I answered. "Here." He said. "Jasper, this is pretty." I said. I tried it on. "Oh, Jazz. This is amazing." I said. I rushed out and twirled for him. "Beautiful." He said. "Really?" I asked. "Yes." He said. "Jasper, seriously, does it look good?" I asked. "Chai, I wouldn't lie to you. The dress looks great." He said. "Then we'll get it." I said. We shopped more. Jasper dragged me into every store that had clothes he wanted me to wear. "Jasper, I'm tired. You've bought me three times as many clothes as we got you. This isn't fun for me anymore." I said. "Relax. It's almost one o'clock. You're probably hungry. Let's get something to eat. We'll do a little more shopping after lunch and then we'll go have some fun." Jasper said. I hadn't even thought about being hungry. I looked down and licked my lips. Jasper smiled. "I thought so." He whispered.

I had lunch. "Better?" He asked. "Yes. I was starving." I said. I looked into his eyes. They were golden, brighter than I'd ever seen. "What?" he asked. "Your eyes." I replied. "What about my eyes?" he asked. "The color. It's so bright, so warm. I haven't seen them like that before." I said. Jasper smiled. "The hunting makes them so bright. Eventually they'll fade." He said. "How can you be so casual about this?" I asked. "About what?" He asked. "About…about being a…"I stuttered. "Chai, if you can't say it, how can you expect to become one?" He asked. I took a deep breath and asked, "How can you be so casual about being a vampire." I asked. "Casual? You think I'm casual about this? Chai, when I woke up and Maria told me what she'd done, I knew there was no way to get to you. No way to tell you how I felt about you. No way to let you know what happened. No way to avoid how heartbroken you were going to be. But, that was then and this is now. You're my fiancée. I won't lose you ever again." He said. "You'll never have the chance." I said.

Jasper paid for lunch. "Do we have to do more shopping?" I asked. "You'll like this kind of shopping." He said. "Jasper, it's shopping. Shopping sucks." I said. "He took my hand and led me to Barnes and Noble. "Have fun." He said. I smiled and ran off into the shelves. I had an armful of books when I found Jasper. He took them from me. "Why Jasper Hale, aren't you sweet." I said. "Just being polite, Miss…" he said. "Whitlock. Chailyn Cheyenne Whitlock." I said. "Miss Whitlock." He said. I laughed and said, "You just like hearing my name like that."


	15. Car Shopping

"What guy doesn't like hearing his name attached to a girl's?" he asked. I smiled. "Jasper, when we get married, am I going to have to change my name?" I asked. "Not necessarily. Since I'm going by Hale to keep appearances and you've gone by Whitlock for 150 years, I suppose we have options. You can not change names, hyphenate it, or just change it to Hale." He said. I thought for a moment. I mouthed my name in the different ways. Chailyn Cheyenne Whitlock…it was so familiar, so comfortable. Chailyn Cheyenne Hale…it felt new and different. I wasn't sure I liked it. Chailyn Cheyenne Whitlock-Hale…I sounded different. "I like the last one." Jasper said. "Whitlock-Hale?" I asked. "Listen to how I say it. Maybe that'll help." He said. I stayed quiet. "Chailyn Cheyenne Whitlock." He said. It reminded me of Texas, of beginnings, of endings. "Chailyn Cheyenne Hale." He said. That felt wrong. It sounded cold and like something was missing. "Chailyn Cheyenne Whitlock-Hale." He said. That sounded new, different. "J, say them again. Just with my first name." I requested. "Chailyn Whitlock." He said. I'd gone by that for 150 years. "Chailyn Hale." He said. I still didn't like the sound of that. "Chailyn Whitlock-Hale." He said. I liked that. "I agree with you. That sounds best. "I said.

"I figured you didn't want to lose my human name." He said. "J, you'll always be Jasper Whitlock to me." I said. "Chailyn Whitlock-Hale." He said. There was a moment of silence and then Jasper said, "Perfect." We bought the books and went back to his car. "How was the shopping?" He asked. "It wasn't so bad." I said. "Good. We're not done yet." He said. "We aren't?" I asked. "Nope. We are going engagement ring shopping." Jasper said. "Why?" I asked. "Typically, a guy gives a girl a ring when they are engaged." He said. "But, I have the necklace you gave me instead of a ring." I said. "I know. I thought you might want a ring." He said. "You don't have to do this, you know." I said. "I want to." Jasper said. We pulled into the parking lot and Jasper shut off his car. "Are you ready for this?" He asked. "I am." I said.

Jasper and I looked at rings for hours. "Jazz, look at this one." I said. It was pure silver with a half carat round cut diamond. It was very simple. Just a band and the diamond. "Pretty. I like it." He said. I tried it on. "You like it?" He asked. "It's perfect." I said. "Good choice, Miss. It comes in larger carat sizes if you'd prefer." The clerk said. "Give me the best 1 carat diamond you have." Jasper requested. "Yes, sir." The clerk said. I waited while Jasper checked with the clerk about the diamond. "Thank you, Sir. Congratulations Miss." The clerk said. I smiled. We left the shop and went back to the hotel.

"Can I wear it?" I asked. "You want to wear it already?" Jasper asked. "Isn't that why we bought it?" I asked. "Yes. But, how will you explain it at school?" Jasper asked. He was right. Nobody even knew we were together yet. "You're right. I guess that would be hard to explain. But, it's so pretty. Please, Jasper. Can't I wear it while we're in Seattle? I'll take it off when we get back to Forks. I promise." I begged. Jasper handed the box to me. "I have to put it on myself?" I asked. Jasper smiled and took the ring out of the box, putting it on my left hand. Jasper cooked me dinner. It was amazing. "You're cooking is great." I said. "Thank you, Darlin'." He said. We went to bed. "Car shopping tomorrow?" I asked. "Yeah. We'll talk about it tomorrow." He said. "Tomorrow?" I asked. "darlin', after being with you so long, I've learned that you're sharpest with coffee." He said. "Only if it's good strong texas style coffee." I said. "Is there any other kind?" Jazz asked. I laughed. "No. No there isn't." I said. "Get some sleep." He said. I slept in Jasper's arms.

When I woke up, I got up and walked into the kitchen. "Jasper, my morning is missing something." I said. "Here you go." Jasper said, handing me a white china cup. "Thank you." I said. "You're welcome. If you'd stayed in bed like you were supposed to, that coffee would have been on time." He said. "Time to talk cars, right?" I asked. "Yes. What kind of car do you want?" He asked. "Something cute, fast and a brand nobody in your family has yet." I said. "How about a Ferrari?" Jasper asked. "a Ferrari?" I asked. "Specifically a Ferrari 612 scaglietti f1. In a dark red, rosso mugello with charcoal trim and polished standard five spoke wheels." Jasper said. "Would I like that?" I asked. "Why don't we go find out?" Jasper asked. Coffee, shower and then car." I said. "In that order?" He asked. "Yes." I said. I had coffee and a long warm shower. I got dressed in one of the outfits that Jasper had bought me. It was a knee length black skirt with a ruffled bottom, a blue scoop neck t-shirt and black heels. I curled my hair. "Darlin', you ready to go?" jasper asked. I walked out and his jaw dropped. "Wow. You look gorgeous." He said. "Thank you." I said.

"Now, you've had coffee, a shower and now it's car time." He said. "You sound so excited." I said. "Alice warned you. I love cars." Jasper said. "So she did." I said. "when you can't sleep, you have to do something." He said. 'well, stop talking and take me to my car." I said. Jasper drove me to the dealership and showed me the car. "I can see you're a gentleman with taste." The dealer said. "My name is Jasper Hale. This is my fiancée, Chailyn." I said. "Well, what can I do for you today?" the dealer asked. "We'd like to look at the rosso mugello Ferrari 612 scaglietti f1 with charcoal trim and polished five spoke tires." Jasper said. "Such fantastic taste you have." Marco, the dealer said. "I make it my business to make sure that my fiancée is happy." Jasper said. Jasper opened the driver's side door, took my hand and helped my into the driver's seat. He closed the door.

I settled into the seat, and gripped the wheel. "Miss, you look alittle out of place in that car. Why don't we find something you'll be able to afford?" Marco said. "Excuse me? Listen here, Marco. You're going to sell me this car exactly as I want it. You're going to give me the best deal you have, cause we both know you have one. Then you're going to bring your manager into your office and I'm going to have a chat with him." I said. I felt calming wash over me. "Jasper, knock it off." I thought. "Chai, let me handle this." He thought. I let him calm me down. Jasper took Marco aside and spoke to him. After a few minutes, Jasper gestured for me to come to his side. I reluctantly got out of the car. "You'll get to drive it soon enough." He thought.

We went to Marco's office and we got a great deal. Just as I had said we would. "Chai, stop glaring at him. He's already scared of you." Jasper thought. "He should be. What was he thinking talking to me like that?" I thought. Jasper smiled and shook his head. We finished signing the papers and Marco handed me the keys. I snatched them from him and headed off to my car, doing an angry version of a model walk. "You have my pity. She looks to be very conceited." Marco said. I glared. "Not at all. She just expects to be treated as a lady." Jasper said. "A lady?" He asked. "We were born and raised together in Texas. She's used to chivalry and southern hospitality." Jasper replied. I parked next to Jasper's Hummer and came over to his side. "Jasper, can we drive my car for the rest of the day? Please?" I begged. I was trying to sound sweet and innocent. "Of course we can, Darlin'." He said. "Thank you, Jasper." I said.

We drove back to the hotel and Jasper parked his hummer, locking it quickly. I rolled down my window and leaned out, "Hey there, Handsome. Need a ride?" I asked. I unlocked the door and Jasper got in. We drove around town for a bit before deciding to eat an early dinner.


	16. Trouble

After dinner, Jasper got a phone call from the antique store clerk. When he got off the phone, he said, "Your necklace is done." We drove to the antique store and went in to get my necklace. "Hello. Can I help you?" The clerk asked. This was a different clerk. He kept staring at me. "Hello. I'm here to pick up my necklace. I had it restored." I said. The clerk asked, " Name?" "Chailyn Whitlock." I replied. "Oh, the civil war necklace. It turned out beautiful." The clerk said. "Thank you, Mr…" I said. "Moore. Thomas Moore." He said. "Thank you, Mr. Moore." I said. Thomas left.

"Jasper, Calm down." I thought. "Chai… he's not…" Jasper started. Thomas had come back. "Here it is, Miss Whitlock." He said. I looked at it and smiled. "It looks new." I said. "Well, I'm glad you approve of my work. It looked a bit well worn." Thomas said. "Since I got it, I've hardly taken it off. I love it." I said. "it must mean a lot to you." He said. "Chailyn, listen to me." He thought. "Thomas, would you excuse me for a moment?" I asked. Jasper and I walked outside and closed the shop door. "What, Jasper?" I asked. "Chai, Thomas isn't human. He's a vampire." Jasper said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Positive." Jasper said. "But, why would he inquire into my necklace?" I asked. "Chai, he's lying to you." He said. "Thomas is just a store clerk." I said. "Chai, I recognize him. Haven't you?" Jasper asked. "Should i?" I asked. "It's Thomas Sanderson." Jasper said. "But, how's that possible? I went to his funeral." I said. "You went to my funeral, didn't you?" He asked. "Yeah." I replied. "And yet here I stand." He said. "I need proof." I said. "Touch his hand. If he's a vampire, his hands will be arctic cold." Jasper said.

We went back into the shop and I talked to Thomas. "Thomas, would you do me a favor?" I asked. "Of course, Miss." He said. "Would you help me put on my necklace?" I asked. "Of course, Miss." He answered. His hand brushed my skin lightly as I swept my hair out of the way and allowed Thomas to put my necklace on. "There you are." He said. "Thank you, Thomas." I said. "It was my pleasure, Miss." He said. "How much do I owe you?" I asked. "Consider it an engagement gift." He said. "well thank you. But, are you sure?" I asked. "Absolutely. I can't charge you for something so important." He said. "Well, Thank ya very much. That's very sweet of you." I said. "chai, careful. Your accent…" Jasper warned in thought. "That's an interesting accent you have." Thomas said. "I've had it all my life. In fact, My fiancé and I are moving from Texas." I said. "really? What brings you all the way to Washington?" Thomas asked. "Change of scenery." Jasper said. "It's so beautiful. Texas isn't anywhere near as green as Seattle." I said. "Darlin', we should go. We'll be late if we don't get going." Jasper said. "Alright, J." I said. Jasper headed for the door. "Thank you so much, Thomas." I said. "It was my pleasure, Miss Whitlock. Congratulations on your engagement." He said. I met Jasper at the door and we left.

Back at the hotel, I packed up all of our luggage. "Jazz, I want you to go down and check out." I said. "are you sure you want to leave?" Jasper asked. "I don't want to take any chances, Jasper. I'm frightened. Thomas might come after us here. I'd feel more safe back at home." I said. "If that's what you want." Jasper said. "Before you do that, could I have your keys? I'll put the bags into the hummer." I said. Jasper tossed me his keys. "Thanks, Jasper." I said. Jasper kissed my forehead and said, "I won't let anything happen to you." I smiled and replied, "I know you won't." Jasper left. I grabbed our bags and set them by the door. I made a final sweep of the room. Nothing had been left behind. I took our bags down and opened Jasper's trunk. I put the bags in and locked it. "Hello, Chailyn. Long time no see." A voice said.

"Thomas!" I exclaimed, turning around quickly. "Miss me?" He asked. "I don't want any trouble." I said. "There won't be any trouble." He said. "Jasper, you need to come outside now." I thought. "what's wrong? You're emotions are panicky.' He thought. "Jasper, it's Thomas. He's here in the parking lot." I thought quickly. "Stay calm. I'm coming." He thought. "I can't. Jasper, I can't." I thought. I was struggling not to cry. "it was very irresponsible for your boyfriend to leave you alone." Thomas whispered, menacingly. My breath was coming in quick short bursts. "Chai, you have to calm down. Try to get him to talk to you. Delay him." Jasper thought. "Jasper, I can't calm down." I thought. I felt a light touch of calm. "You're too far out for me to calm you down. Breathe. You'll be fine." He thought. Thomas pinned me against Jasper's car. He leaned in close to my neck. "He's left you human. A snack for later." He said. "J…J…Jasper had nothing to do with my being human. C…C…Carlisle did." I said.

Thomas smiled. "I knew who you were as soon as I saw that necklace. Nobody else could have had that necklace. Oh, sweet Chailyn, if only you had seen your face when I brought it out as new as the day that…that worthless fool gave it to you. You looked at me as though I were a hero. Do you know how long I've waited, how much I would have paid to see you look at me like that? I could have given you more than you'd ever dreamed. I had more to offer you. I could have given you everything you'd ever want. But you chose him. You chose that fool over me. Why?" Thomas asked, angrily. "Thomas, don't you see? I chose Jasper because he saw me for more than I was. Jasper took me in and took care of me. I didn't want to be handed everything." I said.

Thomas's features softened. "I…I don't understand." He said. "It's funny. There was a time when I envied the Belles. All I wanted was to be like them, to dress like them, to have everything I could want. But, I realized that while they had everything a girl could ever hope for, there was one thing I had that they didn't. I had happiness." I said. "We'll see about that!" Thomas exclaimed. "Jasper will find me wherever you take me. When he finds me, he'll kill you." I said. "Let her go, Thomas!" Jasper shouted. "Jasper!" I shouted. Tears streamed down my cheeks. "You'll be okay, Darlin'. I promise." He thought. "Whitlock. I see you've been changed. I'm surprised you haven't eaten her yet." Thomas said. "She's not a snack, Thomas. She's a human being and I'm not a monster." Jasper said. "Now, Jasper, we both know you've thought about how it would taste. Drinking her blood, feeling the warmth run down your throat, quenching the thirst you're struggling so desperately to control." Thomas taunted. "I'm not struggling to control anything. I love her and I'd never harm her." Jasper said. "You're more of a fool than I thought, Whitlock. You think your feelings for this girl are stronger than your lust for her blood? You want her blood and one of these days you're going to slip." Thomas said. "That's the difference between you and me, Thomas." Jasper said. "So you think." Thomas said. The next thing I knew, Thomas was gone.

I collapsed to my knees and cried. Jasper bent down and helped me up. He pulled me into a hug. "I'm here. I'm here." He whispered. "I was so frightened." I cried. "I know you were." He said. "Do you really want my blood, Jasper?" I asked. "Your blood is tempting, yes. But, I love you, Chailyn. I have more than enough control to resist you." He said. "Jasper, why don't you just change me? Thomas couldn't have threatened me if I was like you." I said. "You're right. As soon as we get back to Forks, we'll get the family together and discuss this." He said. "Really?" I asked. "Unfortunately, I don't think we can afford to put this off any longer." Jasper said. "should we call someone?" I asked. "Call Alice and tell her to keep an eye on you. Then call Carlisle and tell him we need to have a family talk when we get back." He said.

I called Alice. "Alice, I need you to watch out for my future." I said. "No problem, Chai." She said. We hung up and I called Carlisle. "Carlisle, Jasper wants me to tell you that when we get back to Forks, we need to have a family talk." I said. "okay, Chailyn." He said. I took a deep breath. "Chai, are you okay?" He asked. "fine." I said. "Sorella, tell the truth." Carlisle requested. "I'm frightened, but I'm okay." I said. "Chailyn, what happened?" he asked. "It's Thomas. He's…He's a vampire. He was working in the antique store. He saw my necklace, restored it and then he found me at my hotel." I said. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine. But, he'll come back. I know he will. He's jealous of Jasper." I said. Tears rolled down my cheeks again. "Chai, it'll be okay. When you get back, we'll discuss how to handle this." Carlisle said. "okay." I said quietly. "You'll be okay. Jasper won't let anything happen to you and neither will I." He said. "I'm scared, Carlie." I said. My voice was wavering. "Everything will be okay, Chai. I promise." He said. Jasper gently rubbed circles into my back. I hung up on Carlisle.

"Jazz, I don't wanna feel like this anymore. Make it better. Make me feel better." I begged. "How do you want me to make it better?" he asked. "Make me feel something else." I begged. "Happy? Calm? How do you want to feel?" he asked. "Safe. Loved." I said. "I can do that." Jasper said. He kissed my forehead. The light touch of his cool lips on my forehead made me feel safe, knowing Jasper was still there. I rested my head on his shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you. We'll have our wedding just like you want, Darlin'. I promise." Jasper said. It was at that moment that I felt loved.

"wow. You're good." I said. "Chai, I haven't done anything yet." He said. "but…I feel safe and loved already." I said. "Just relax." He said. I relaxed and enjoyed being in Jasper's arms. "Will I be okay to drive?" I asked. "You'll be fine." Jasper said. He got into his hummer after one last kiss. I got into my Ferrari and followed Jasper on the long drive home. It was dark when we pulled into the tree shrouded driveway of the Cullen's house. Jasper and I got out of our cars, leaving everything in the cars. We rushed inside. "CARLISLE! ESME!EDWARD!BELLA! EMMETT! ROSALIE! ALICE!" Jasper shouted. Everyone came into the room.

I ran to Carlisle. He took me into his arms and held me close. I buried my face into his shoulder. There was silence as I cried. Carlisle softly whispered Italian to me and then he started to sing quietly in my ear. I was tired. "Jasper, I think we need to give Chai some time to relax and rest." Carlisle said. I sleepily snuggled into Carlisle's chest. "C'mon, Darlin'. We'll get you into bed." Jasper said. I clung tighter to Carlisle. Jasper looked hurt. "Jasper, I'll take care of her." Carlisle said. Jasper didn't say anything, he just gave Carlisle a quick nod.

Carlisle took me upstairs to my room and had me take off my shoes and crawl onto the bed. He got onto the bed and lay down next to me, cuddling me to him. "It's been a long time since you've been this scared." He said. I didn't say anything. "Jasper looked hurt." He said. "I didn't mean to hurt him." I said. "I know, Honey. He was disappointed that he couldn't be what you needed right now." Carlisle said. I shivered. Carlisle wrapped me in a blanket. "Jasper, I want to be tired." I thought. Jasper sent me waves of drowsiness. I was asleep in no time. I woke up a few hours later. "Feeling better?" Carlisle asked. I drowsily rubbed my eyes and sighed contentedly. I did feel better. "I feel a lot better." I said. "Good. Why don't you go down and talk to Jasper. He has been worried about you." Carlisle said. "He's always worried about me." I replied. "that's because he loves you." He said. I got off the bed and headed for the door. I turned and went back to Carlisle. I hugged him and said, "Thank you, Carlisle." I said. "You're welcome." He said.


	17. A little fun at Lunch

**Author's note: Sorry it's been so long. I've got finals…**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer…**

I went down to the living room. "He's sitting in his car." Emmett said. "Thanks, Em." I said. I went out to Jasper's car. He was sitting there holding the engagement ring box. I looked down and noticed my ring was missing. "I have it." He said. "J, I'm sorry that I chose Carlisle." I said. "Don't be. I'm glad he was able to comfort you." He said. "I'm glad I have a fiancé who cares about me enough to want to protect me." I said. I got in the passenger seat. "So, I hear the girls took over Carlisle's study to plan our wedding." I said. "Really?" He asked. I laughed and nodded. "can you believe it?" I asked. "We don't want a big wedding." He said.

"I don't." I said. "Neither do I." He said. "This has been an interesting weekend." I said. "Have you thought about how you're going to tell everyone that we're together?" He asked. "I don't know. I'll figure it out." I said. "Chai, I think we can work something out." Jasper said. "Well, Jessica seemed pretty excited when you walked over the other day." I said. "Jessica? I can have Edward take care of her, if you'd like." Jasper said. I laughed and replied, "She'd probably have a heart attack." "Maybe. What do you think her reaction would be if I had Emmett grab you from the table, bring you over to our table and sit you on my lap?" He asked. "I don't know. But, I'd love to find out." I said. "Well then, you best go ask Emmett if he'll help." Jasper said. "Only if you come with me." I said.

Jasper and I went inside. "Emmett, how would you like to help me and Jasper go public?" I asked. Emmett smiled in a devilish way. "I'll take that as a yes." I said. "What do I have to do?" He asked. "Simple." Jasper said. I smiled and said, "You'll love this." "During lunch tomorrow, when Bella and Chailyn are sitting with Angela, Jessica, Eric and Mike, you go grab Bella and Chai and bring them over to our table. Then you set Bella on Edward's lap and Chailyn on my lap." Jasper said. "Easy enough." Emmett said. "Deal?" I asked. "Deal." Emmett said. I hugged him. "Thank you, Em." I said. "Oh trust me, I'm gonna enjoy this." He replied.

The next day, I was excited for school. I dressed in tight black dress pants, an emerald green v-neck shirt and a black button-up sweater with simple black heels. I grabbed my books and my sunglasses. I went down to the living room. "Hey, Edward?" I asked. "Yes?" He answered. "Would you mind if I picked up Bella for school?" I asked. "Sure." He said. I smiled. "Thank you." I said. I smiled at Jasper before I put on my sunglasses and drove to get Bella. Bella came out of her house expecting Edward. "Morning, Isa." I said. Her jaw dropped. "Wasn't Jasper sweet?" I asked. "He bought you a Ferrari?" She asked shocked. "Yep. Wanna ride? If not, I can call Edward and have him pick you up in his Volvo." I said, holding back laughter. "No way am I missing showing up in this." She said. I smiled and said, "Get in."

We drove to school and I pulled in next to Edward. Boys instantly swarmed my car. "Morning, Guys." I said as Bella and I got out. "Wow. Chai, is this yours?" Tyler asked. "Sure is." I replied. "When'd you get it?" Mike asked. "This weekend." I replied. I reveled in the attention and then said, "Look all you want just don't drool on my car. See ya boys." I said. Bella and I headed to our classes. Choir went by quickly, with my singing once again impressing Mr. Samuel. Literature was boring except for Jasper. "Nice show this morning." He said. "Not my fault guys like a good car." I said. "How do you like it?" Jasper asked. "I love that car." I said. "Bella seemed to like it." He said. I nodded. Gym was easy since it was running. I was ahead of everyone and my breathing was controlled.

After Gym, I slid into my seat in Calculus next to Emmet. "Hey Em." I said. "Chai." He replied. "Remember the plan for lunch?" I asked. "Quiet please." Miss Russell said. "I remember." Emmett wrote on a paper. Passing notes was the classic talking solution. "Take Bella first." I wrote. "Why?" He sent back. "I have a better idea. We'll surprise Jasper." I wrote. "Alice'll know." Emmett said. "She'd like this idea. She won't tell." I said. "What's the plan?" He asked. "After you take Bella and set her on Edward's lap, come back for me and I'll dodge you. Then, you'll act like you're going to try to get me and I'll run around alittle, dodging you, before I run to hid behind Jasper." I wrote. "I don't understand." He replied. "If I know Jasper, he'll get up and hold me lightly in his arms, which is when I'll kiss him." I sent back. "I like it." He said. I smiled. "So, we'll go with that?" I asked. Emmett nodded. I liked the dramatic nature of my new plan. Jasper might not like the kiss. He was a private person. But, it would get the point across and Emmett and I would have fun.

The bell rang and I left Emmett behind to go meet Bella. I smiled. "Ready?" Bella asked. "Oh yeah." I said. We got food and joined the table of our human friends. We had some fun. "Bella?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. "Jasper, send Emmett over." I thought. I saw Jasper nodded and Emmett got up. He walked over and grabbed Bella. She didn't say anything. He quickly walked back and set her on Edward's lap. Emmett headed back over. 'That was odd." Jessica said. "He's coming back." Angela said. Emmett came over and tried to grab me. I slipped out of his grip. Emmet came after me and I dodged him again. We played cat and mouse a few more times. Emmett lunged towards me. I ran and hid behind Jasper. "Come out, Chai." Emmett taunted. I peeked out from behind Jasper and shook my head no. Jasper pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder. I looked around and saw that everyone was watching us quietly. I sat up and looked Jasper in the eyes. I slowly leaned in and kissed his lips. I kissed him for a few moments before I got off his lap and walked out of the cafeteria. I went out to my car and leaned against it.

It was a typical Forks day, cold, grey, gloomy and misty. I stood outside, shivering from the cold and the mist. A jacket draped itself over my shoulders. "You've never dealt well with bad weather." He said. "I like it far too much to worry about it." I said. "You didn't stick to our plan." Jasper said, casually. "Emmett and I might have improvised. We wanted to have a little more fun." I said. "You always did like a touch of drama." Jasper said. "I'm sorry about the kiss. I know you don't like public affection." I apologized. "It served a purpose. Jessica was jealous, angry and shocked." Jasper said. "Good. Jessica needs to realize that you're my fiancé and stop hitting on you." I said. "Jessica's pretty harmless." He said. Jasper and I got into the car as it started to rain.

"I love rain." I said. "Well, Forks gets a lot of rain." Jasper said. "Yeah. It's not just the rain. It's the smell the rain leaves behind. The rain cleans everything. It becomes new." I said. "Is that why you came outside?" he asked. "No. I came outside because I felt like it would be good to get away from all the attention." I said. "What's wrong?" He asked. "My legs. They're really numb." I said. "You're really warm. I think you have a fever." Jasper said. "I don't feel good." I said. My vision started to fuzz over. "Hold on. I'm gonna drive you to the hospital." Jasper said. I heard a door open and close and then my door opened. Jasper got me settled in the passenger seat of my Ferrari. He drove fast to the hospital. I was struggling to stay conscious. "Jasper, I think I'm going to faint." I said. He got me out of the car and scooped me into his arms. "Carlisle, she's got a fever and she's starting to lose consciousness." Jasper said. "Jasper, don't leave." I said quietly. "I won't. I won't leave you for a minute." He said.


	18. Hospital break out

I went in and out of conciousness. "It's so warm." I complained. "We're trying to cool you down, honey. I've got you on an IV drip. You should feel better soon." Carlisle said. I felt strength slowly building. Within an hour, I had regained full conciousness.. "it's still warm." I complained. "I know, Darlin'." Jasper said. He put his hand on my cheek. "That feels good." I said. "What does?" He asked. "Your hand is so cold. It feels good." I said. "Carlisle, I have an idea." Jasper said. "Me too. It's unusual. But, it might work." Carlisle said. Jasper pulled off his shirt and laid next to me. I lay my head on his chest. It felt good. "How's that?" Carlisle asked. "It feels good. Cool." I said. "Jasper. You might be just what the doctor ordered." Carlisle said. "How so?" Jasper asked. "Your body temperature is cold enough to keep her body temperature at a normal stable level." Carlisle said. "Am I getting worse?" I asked. "You are. You most likely caught pneumonia from all the rain. But, your immune system couldn't handle it." Carlisle answered.

"How long?" I asked. Carlisle stayed quiet. "Carlisle,how long?" I asked. "Two days." He said. His voice was shaky. "Jasper, you have to." Carlisle said. "No. I would never ask you to do that, Jasper." I said. Jasper didn't say anything. "Chailyn, if he doesn't, within two days, you'll be dead. Someone has to change you even if it isn't Jasper." Carlisle said. "Jasper, can I have some time alone with Carlisle?" I asked. "Sure, Darlin'." He said. He got up and put on his shirt. He kissed my forehead and left. "Carlisle, I won't force him to change me. That's not fair to Jasper." I said. "Chai, he has to change you or allow us to." He said. "It has to be him. There's no variability to that." I said. "He's not going to do it." He said. "He will." I said. "How do you know?" Carlisle asked. "I believe in him." I said.

I had Jasper come back in. "Jasper, I'm sorry for trying to force you into this." Carlisle said. Jasper nodded. Carlisle left. "Jasper, I don't blame you." I said. "Chai, I would never forgive myself." He said. "I believe in you." I said. He looked bothered. "What?" He asked. "I believe in you." I repeated. "You think I can do it?" He asked. "I do." I said. "Why?" Jasper asked. "You've made mistakes in the past, but that's okay. Everyone makes mistakes. Jasper, you didn't choose this life. You were forced into it. You can do anything. I would never ask you to do this if I didn't think you could do this." I said. He was struggling to decide whether he would change me or not. There was an awkward pause. Jasper got up and left.

For the first time since I had arrived in Forks, I cried. "Hey,Chai." A voice said. Ouickly drying my eyes, I looked up. "Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Figured I'd come see you. Bad timing?" He asked. "Not at all." I said. "I passed Jasper in the lobby. He looked stressed. You look miserable. You ok?" He asked. "Not really. Jasper and I are having problems." I replied. "well, hopefully things work out. You know, Bella is having the same problem. She loves Edward, but he won't change her." Emmett said. "Maybe I should talk to him." I said. "You just need to have some fun. Cheer up." He said. "I assume you have a plan." I said. "I do. It's alittle irresponsible." He said. "Em, I really don't care." I said. Emmett left and I quickly changed. "Ready?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "Good. Hold on." Emmett said. I was piggybacked and Emmett ran outside. We got into his jeep. "Buckle up. We're gonna go have some fun in the mountains." He said. "I'm game." I said.

Emmett and I drove off into the mountains. "Emmett, let's go faster. I know you can drive faster." I said. "I'm not sure if that would be a good idea." He said. "Please, Em. I won't tell Jasper or Carlisle. I want fun. I thought you were fun." I whined. Emmett was quiet. "If I did that, Jasper would have me killed." Emmett said. "Let me handle Jasper." I said. When Emmett didn't respond, I said, "Carlisle and Jasper won't be happy that you broke me out of a hospital. If you're going to get in trouble, it might as well be for something we'll laugh about." "I suppose we could have alittle more fun." Emmett said. "Why so responsible? Where's fun Emmett?" I asked. "Right here." Emmett replied. He hit the gas and we shot off. An houtr later, we pulled into the Cullen's driveway, adrenaline pumping. "Next time, you gotta let me drive." I said. "We'll see." He replied. We laughed. Our laughter quickly died when wwe reached the porch.

I smiled and ran to hug Jasper. He didn't hug me or smile. "What were you two thinking?" Carlisle asked. 'We just wanted to have fun." I said. "Fun? You risked your life for fun?" Jasper asked, angrily. "Risk my life? You're one to talk about risking my life, Jasper. Isn't leaving me human risking my life?" I asked. "it's not the same thing, Chailyn." Carlisle said. 'How's it any different?" I asked. Carlisle didn't say anything. "it's not Emmett's fault. If you want to blame someone for risking my life, Jasper, take a look in a mirror." I said.

I shoved past Jasper and went inside. I changed into a plain white tanktop, jeans and tennis shoes. I took off running. It was dark and stars were starting to come out. The forest had never held so much beauty. "You shouldn't be running." Jasper thought. "Jasper, I'm not staying in a bed for endless hours. That's not my style." I thought back. "Please, come back. We can talk about this." He thought. "Jasper, I'm dying. I have 48 hours left. I'm not spending them safe in bed. I'm living my life for all it's worth." I thought. "Chailyn, Come back. We need to talk about changing you." He thought. "What is there to talk about? You made it clear, you won't do it." I thought. He was starting to annoy me. "Chai, let's talk." Jasper begged. "Fine." I thought back. I ran home and went to our room. "I'm here. What do you want?" I asked, angrily. He crossed the room and hugged me. I was confused. "Jasper?" I asked. "I'll do it." He said. I looked up at him. "What?" I asked. "I'll change you." He said.

"Jasper, are you sure?" I asked. "You were right. I'm the one risking your life. If you trust me enough to risk your life to be with me, then I should trust myself to change you." Jasper said. I hugged him and said, "That's the Jasper I know." He smiled. "J, I'm sorry for earlier." I said. "Don't be. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I never should have walked out." He said. "Jasper, when you change me, do it in Texas, where we first met. We can stay at our old place until I can take care of myself." I said. "If you'd like." He said. I felt as though changing in Texas wasn't what I wanted. I started to drift off and sleep. I took off my shoes and crawled into bed. I felt weak. "Jazz, could you have someone call me in sick?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll have Carlisle call us in." he said. "us?" I asked. "You don't think I'd leave you here by yourself, do you?" he asked. "I did think that. I wouldn't be alone. Esme would be here." I said. "I'm not leaving you with Esme." He said. Alice and Carlisle came in.

Alice looked nervous. It was Carlisle who spoke. "chai, I want to change you tonight." He said. I looked at Jasper. "Jasper, Are you ready?" Carlisle asked. "yes. Are you prepared to stop me by force?" Jasper asked. "If necessary." Carlisle replied.


	19. a lifealtering decision

I cried. Jasper came over and said, "its okay, Darlin'." I buried my head in his shoulder. "I'll give you two a few minutes alone." Carlisle said. He guided Alice out of the room. "I'm scared." I said. "I'll be right there." He said. "Promise?" I asked. "Promise." Jasper said. "What's going to happen?" I asked. "Carlisle would be able to tell you better than I could." He said. I got out of bed and went to find Carlisle. I found him in his study. "Carlisle, what's going to happen when I get changed?" I asked. "Chai! You should be in bed." Carlisle exclaimed. He came over and helped me into his armchair.

"Carlisle, I have to know. What's going to happen when I get changed?" I asked. "It's hard to say. Many people experience different things. Common experiences are pain, confusion and desperation." Carlisle said. "How long does it last?" I asked. "Usually, it lasts three days. But, it could be faster. It depends on the condition of the body being changed." He said. "I'm scared, Carlisle." I whispered. "I'm sure you are." He said. "Do you think this is a bad idea?" I asked. Carlisle knelt down in front of me and said, "Chai, why are you getting changed? Is it just for Jasper or is there more? If I thought it was a bad idea, I would never allow it. You know that." I sighed. Why was I doing this? I'd stayed alive because of Jasper. Of course he was part of the reason I was doing this. But there was more. I was doing it for Bella and Carlisle. "I'm doing it for Bella and you." I said.

"For me?" He asked, shocked. I nodded. "I love having you around. We're too close to be without each other. We're family." I said. "19 years old." He said. "Forever." I said. "You really haven't changed." He said. "Is that bad?" I asked. "Not at all. I remember how you looked in Italy; same sapphire blue eyes, same long blonde hair, same sweet voice. So much the same and yet so different. There's a little southern tone to your voice and a slight rosy blush to your cheeks." Carlisle said. "Are you going to miss my eyes?" I asked. "I will. But, they'll be golden and that will be beautiful." He replied. "Beautiful? Carlisle, I'm not beautiful. I won't be." I said. He pulled a book from his bookshelf and pulled a piece of paper. He stared at it for a few minutes before handing it to me.

I took it and looked. It was a drawing of a girl walking atop the stone wall of a canal. "That's you. Back in Italy. You remember?"Carlisle asked. "We were in Venice. I fell in." I said, reminiscently. "I had to dive in and pull you out." He said with a smile. "I remember that. You looked so handsome." I said. "Not the best fashions ever." He said. "There have been better fashions, it's true." I said. "Seems like you prefer civil war era." Carlisle teased. "What about you, Mr. Modern starbucks?" I asked, teasing him back. "I'm not that preppy." He argued. I looked at him in disbelief. "Whatever you say." I said. "It's called being grown up." He said, defensively. "It's called preppy." I retorted. "I'm not preppy." He argued. "High school cheerleaders aren't as preppy as you." I said. "I look sophisticated and respectable." Carlisle said. "You look like a dork." I said. Carlisle pulled me out of the chair and close to him.

"Let me go, Carlisle." I said. "Not until you agree with me." He said. "Never." I said. He started to tickle my sides. "Stop! That's not…not fair. Stop it!" I laughed. "Agree with me." Carlisle said. "No." I said. "Then I won't stop." He said. The tickling continued. "That's…That's torture." I laughed. "I'll give you torture." Carlisle said. He stopped tickling me and set me down. I was confused. He leaned out the door and yelled, "Alice, could you come here a minute!" Alice appeared in the doorway. "Yes, Carlisle?" She asked. "Chai has something to tell you." He said. "I wanted to tell you how excited I was about Portland." I said. "Good. Oh, Chai, it'll be so much fun." Alice said. "Make sure you bring Bella along. We don't want her to miss the fun." I said. "She's coming. I'll make sure she doesn't miss it." She said. I smiled. Alice left. I closed the door and turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, that wasn't very nice." I said. He shrugged. "You deserved it. Calling me preppy wasn't nice." He said. "It's true!" I exclaimed. "Is not!" He protested. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" I asked. "No. I've never needed to." He said. "Try it sometime. You look like you belong in Starbucks." I said. Carlisle and I laughed. "We haven't teased each other like that in way too long." He said. "I forgot you could be fun." I said. "I'm fun." He said. "Prove it." I challenged.


	20. Proof of Spontaneity

**Author's note: Sorry it's been so long. I've got finals this week. I'm hoping to have a good sized update on Thursday. Thank you to dream of vampire roses for the constant reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. She gets credit for all the brilliance of twilight. I get credit for what you don't recognize.**

"Go get a jacket." He said. I went to my room. Jasper was playing guitar, writing a song. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go spend time with Carlisle. I'll be back soon." I said. "Be careful. Have fun. Take your phone." He said. "I will." I said. I grabbed my phone and a black track jacket. "Ready?" He asked. I looked at Carlisle and smiled. "Changing into jeans doesn't make you less preppy." I said. "You don't like it, you fix it." He said. "Fine. I will." I said. Carlisle led me to his and Esme's room. "Ugh. Even your room screams preppy." I said. "Don't let Esme hear you say that." He said. I went through Carlisle's closet and found a grey t-shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. I handed them to him and said, "Change." I left.

A few minutes later, Carlisle came out. He looked too casual. I took his hand and led him back into his room. I dug through his closet and found a sea-green t-shirt and a black jacket. I handed that to him and left. He changed and came out. "Better." I said. "I feel odd." He said. "Shut up. You said to fix it, I did. Deal with it." I said. I grabbed my keys. "I don't think so, Darlin'." Jasper said. He came down the stairs. "You aren't driving." He said, stealing my keys from me. "Jasper, please." I begged. "No." he said, firmly. "But, Jasper…" I whined. "No." He repeated. He wasn't looking at me. I made him look at me and begged, "Please, J?" "No?" he said. It sounded like a question. I ran a hand through his hair and begged again, "Please, Jasper? I'll be careful." Jasper sighed and said, "Fine. But, Carlisle gets to drive." "Okay." I said, quickly. Jasper crossed his arms across his chest, a smirk on his face. I thought for a moment and glared at him. "That's not fair." I said. "You already agreed." He said. "You tricked me." I said. "Chai, let's go. It'll be fine." Carlisle said. "Okay, Carlisle." I said. Carlisle and I went out and got into his Mercedes. "Where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see." He said.

"Carlisle, you know I hate surprises." I said. "It's not a surprise." He said. "Then where are we going?" I asked. "You'll find out." He said. I sighed. Carlisle drove to Seattle. "Seattle? I was just here." I said. "Trust me." Carlisle said. He drove to the airport. "Are we going somewhere?" I asked. "We are." He said. Carlisle bought tickets. "10 minutes until our flight leaves." He said. "Our flight? Where are we going?" I asked. "New York." He said. "Why New York?" I asked. "We have a transfer flight." Carlisle said. I was frightened. "A transfer flight?" I asked. Carlisle nodded. I was nervous. Carlisle didn't do surprises like this. "Carlisle? Where are we going?" I asked. "Italy." He said. "Carlisle, I won't go. I'll go anywhere with you except Italy." I said. Carlisle looked at me and said, "We have to go." "Where in Italy?" I asked. "Volterra." He said. I felt my heart break. "Volterra. That's where you ran off to." I said. I started to tear up. "Chai, I'm not going anywhere. I want to show you a few things." He said. "Okay. I'll do it." I said. Carlisle hooked an arm around my shoulders and kissed my head.

We got on the plane. I loved planes that allowed the middle arm rest to fold up. It made it easy to cuddle with Carlisle. Cuddling with Carlisle made me feel comfortable, safe and at ease. Carlisle had one arm wrapped around my shoulders and the other was resting on the seat, our hands interlocked. "Going on your honeymoon?" An elderly woman across the aisle asked. I opened my mouth to speak but Carlisle answered, "Yes. We are." The woman smiled. "Italy is a wonderful place to go. So beautiful." She said. "It is very beautiful." I said. "I never could catch on to the language." She said. "Chailyn can speak fluent Italian. Don't you, honey?" Carlisle asked. "I do." I said. "Oh, really?" She asked. "I was actually born in Italy." I said. "How did you two meet, if you don't mind me asking?" The woman asked. "I was walking atop a canal wall and accidentally fell in. Carlisle saved me." I said. "Quite romantic." She said. "It was." Carlisle said.

We had a few casual conversations. Her name was Marybel and she was headed to Italy to say goodbye to an old friend. I must have drifted off. Carlisle woke me up and whispered, "We should change into more formal clothes." He handed me a bag and I went to change. A knee length black skirt, a white blouse, a black button up sweater and black flats. I changed and went back to my seat. "I'll be right back." Carlisle said. He came back a few minutes later in black dress pants, a black suit jacket, a white button up, black dress shoes and a black scarf. I shuddered. "Modern Starbucks." I said in disgust. "Looks good on you." He said. I playfully shoved him. He laughed. "Why do we have to be so preppy?" I asked. "We're going to visit a few friends." He said.

"Do your friends have names?" I asked. "Marcus, Caius and Aro." Carlisle said. "Caius and Aro. Unusual names. Very pretty names." I said. "Chailyn, I want you to do something for me." He said. "Anything, Carlisle." I said. "Continue to pretend to be my wife." He said. "Not unless Jasper knows. Jasper and Esme." I said. I tried to reach jasper, but it was too far. "We can call them at the terminal." Carlisle said. The rest of the flight was quiet. I stayed cuddled up against Carlisle. "Your name is so nice." I said. "Is it?" He asked. "Yes. Did you know it means the walled city?" I asked. "I didn't. What does your name mean?" Carlisle asked. "My name means life or waterfall." I answered. "That sounds like you." He said. "It does. It's a nice name." I said.

I yawned. "Would you like a little more sleep?" He asked. I nodded. I dreamed of the war. I was on the battlefield. I saw Jasper running towards me. He ran past me. I ran after him, catching up as soon as he stopped. "Jasper?" I asked. He was in uniform. "Jasper, it's me." I said. I saw three girls. One of them bit Jasper. I screamed. Then my dream changed. "I've missed you." The voice said. "Thomas, leave me alone." I said. Thomas stepped into my view. "He left you. He doesn't love you. He loves her. He'll never love you." He said. "That's not true." I said. "I love you. Let me change you. We'll be together forever. I'll never leave you." He said. He leaned forward to kiss me and I woke up with a scream.


	21. Airplanes and music

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Sorry to disappoint.**

Carlisle pulled me onto his lap and held me tightly. "it's okay." He said. I cried. "You'll be okay. It was just a dream." He said. I clung to him. "I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you."He said.I wasn't used to fear. Jasper had always carefully monitored my emotions and kept me calm and happy. The fear that dream had evoked was almost too much. I wanted Jasper's voice. "here. Jasper put this in your bag." Carlisle said, handing me an envelope and a cd. I opened the envelope. Jasper's handwriting. He'd hardly ever written me letters or anything, so I wasn't used to it . The letters were slanted with casual elegance. It read: _**Darlin',**_**  
**_** I know you might be frightened, but Carlisle will take care of you. There's no one in the world you'd be safer with for this trip. Marcus, Caius and Aro can be dangerous. Be careful. Don't underestimate them. Carlisle knows what he's doing.**_**  
**_** I know this trip is hard for you. After all you've been through, I don't blame you for not wanting to be in Italy. I've asked Carlisle to make sure you have a smile on your face. I'm sorry I can't be around to protect you. But, know that I love you and I'm only a call away if you need me.  
On the disk are a few song, some new and some that should be familiar to you. I hope they give you the comfort, safety and happiness you've come to expect from me. When you get back, we'll go out dancing or something. We'll take a night and go out and have fun.**_

Jasper

I re-read Jasper's letter a few times. It was a sweet letter. Romantic and casual. It made me smile. Jasper was so good at showing his love without any affection. I played the cd. His new songs were instrumental, but they were the best songs I'd heard in years. His older songs were comforting. He played Yellow Rose of Texas. I had missed the sound of Jasper playing guitar. Carlisle tapped my shoulder. "Time to transfer." He said. I got up and took my bag. "You could call Jasper." Carlisle said. I rushed off the plane and pulled out my phone. I punched in Jasper's number. "Hello?" He answered. "Jasper Hale, I loved your letter." I said. "Good. What'd you think of the music?" He asked. "The old songs were great. Your new songs were fantastic." I said. "I'm working on lyrics." He said.

"Jazz, will you write a song for me?" I asked. "Sure, Darlin'." He said. "Carlisle wants me to pretend to be his wife." I said. "When meeting Marcus, Caius and Aro, that would be good." Jasper said. "I'm scared. I don't know if I can do this." I said. "You have to." Jasper said. "I wish you were here." I said. "Alice said you had a bad dream. What happened?" He asked. "I saaw you get attacked. And I heard Thomas. He was trying to get me to leave you." I said. "Darlin', calm down. I can hear the anger and fear in your voice. Let me worry about Thomas. You just concentrate on the meeting." Jasper said. "I will. See you when I get home." I said. "See you when you get back." He said. We hung up.

I danced over to Carlisle. "You look happy." He said. I kissed his cheek. "I'm very happy. I needed to talk to Jasper." I said. We boarded our flight to Italy. I was tense. "Relax. Everything will be fine." Carlisle said. We sat down and within minutes we were in the air. "Italy. Home." I said. "You still consider Italy home?" Carlisle asked. "Yeah. I was born there. In part, Italy will always be home." I said. "I think you'll like Volterra." He said. "What makes you so sure?" I asked. "Chai, honey, I know you better than almost anyone. Besides, I'm the only one you tolerate using your first name. You have everyone else call you Chai." Carlisle said. "I guess you're special." I said. He smiled.

We landed in Italy and got off the plane. My nerves came back. I stopped walking. Carlisle took my hand and pulled me close to him. "It'll be fine, Miele." He said. "I can't." I said. "Listen to me. This is your last day as a human. Show these girls what Italy is." He whispred. "Italia." I said. I thought about what Carlisle said. This was my last day as a human. My last day of being average. Here I was baack in Italy, it was my chance to shine. "Carlisle, you're right. Tomorrow, I'll be a vampire. Today is the perfect day for me to go out with a bang. And I'm sorry, but I can't do that dressed like this." I said. "Fine. Go ahead." Carlisle said. "Thank you, Carlie." I said. Carlisle shook his head. I went to change.

I came back. "Well? What do you think?" I asked. I was wearing a slim-fit, floor length blue silk dress. "beautiful." He said. "Do I look good enough to meet your friends?" I asked. "Miele, You look amazing. Marcus, Caius and Aro will be charmed. All who see you are." He said. I blushed. "Ready?" he asked. "I think so." I said, nervously. Carlisle smiled reassuringly and said, "you'll do fine. I'll be with you the whole time." I laughed and said, "you sounded like a doctor." "I guess I did sound alittle bit like I was doing pediatrics." He said. "You always were a great doctor." I said. "I try. Hey…I'm still a great doctor."he said. "That's true. You still are a great doctor." I said. "Have you thought about what you want to do after high school?" He asked. "I'm not sure. There's quite a few things I'd be good at. But, I don't know." I replied. "You'll be good at anything you do. But, what are you passionate about?" he asked. I had no idea what I was passionate about. "How did you decide?" I asked. "You know how I decided." Carlisle said. "But, how can you still do medicine?" I asked. "I like helping people. I can still do medicine because there are still people to help." He said. "don't you ever feel bad because you lost a patient? Don't you ever feel bad when you look at a patient, say a young girl and realize you can't save her? How do you tell her?" I asked. "That does happen and it's the worst part of my job. Usually, I'll tell them anything that gives them hope." Carlisle said. "So, you lie to them." I said. "I only lie if I have no other choice." He said. "Did you lie to me?" I asked, fearful of his answer. "No. you have another choice." He said. "Couldn't you change the others who are dying?" I asked. "yes, I could. But, they have so much more to live for. You need what eternity can give you." He said. "Is it really me or is it you and Jasper who need eternity?" I asked. "Chai, it's you, Jasper, me, Alice, Esme, Emmett and Bella." Carlisle said.

"Bella, Alice, Esme and Emmett? Why them?" I asked. "Chai, Esme loves you like a daughter. Alice is glad to have another friend. Emmett sees you as a sister and he's glad to have another risk taker. But, you mean a lot to Bella. She cares about you. You're the sister she's never had. If you leave her, she'll be miserable. Have you ever thought about what this would do to Jasper?" Carlisle asked. "He'll be fine." I said. " Are you sure about that?" He asked. "Carlisle, Jasper has Alice." I said. "Miele, he had Alice. Now, Jasper only has eyes for you." Carlisle said. "No, he'll always care about her." I said. "Caring about someone is different than loving them." He said.


	22. Meeting the Volturi

Carlisle tensed. "Carlisle? Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked. "A little surprise." He said. "what kind of surprise?" I asked. "Another friend." He said. A young girl's voice said, "Greetings, Carlisle. Marcus, Caius and Aro will be glad to see you again. Who's your human friend?" "This is my wife, Chailyn." He said. Nerves filled me as I felt a cold gaze on me. I moved closer to Carlisle. "Jane, I've come to meet with Marcus, Caius and Aro. They won't be happy to hear that you've been scaring my wife." He said. "We'll see about that." She said, icily. Carlisle and I followed Jane. Soon we were infront of three men I assumed to be Carlisle's friends. "Miele, let me introduce you to Marcus, Caius and Aro." He said. "Nice to meet you, gentlemen." I said, bobbing a quick curtsy. "The pleasure is ours, Miss…" one said. "Chailyn W-Cullen…"I said. "Miss Cullen." He said. "Aro, this is the girl I told you about." Carlisle said. Aro quickly glanced at me. "Found her after all these years, have you?" he asked. "I have." Carlisle replied. "And Esme?" Aro asked. "That's why I've brought her. Prehaps the three of us can talk alone?" Carlisle asked. "Of course." Aro said. Everyone left. "what can I do for you, Carlisle?" Aro asked. "Chailyn will be marrying Jasper after she is changed." Carlisle said. "And you will be changing her?" Aro asked. "Jasper will." Carlisle said. "Jasper? Carlisle, the risks…" Aro said. "Minimal." Carlisle replied. "And the girl is okay with this?" Aro asked. "I've insisted it be Jasper." I said. "Insisted?" He asked. "Yes. Jasper and I have decided that he will do it." I said. "Carlisle is the leader of your coven. It is his decision." Aro said. "You'll find she can sway me very easily.' Carlisle said.

After our discussion, Carlisle and I left. "You did well." He said. "It wasn't easy. Frightening." I said. "Aro isn't easy to stand up to." He said. "so, Carlisle, tell me, how easily can I sway you?' I asked. "Miele, you know you can sway me." He replied. I smiled at him. "I think I care about you too much." He said. "We've been friends so long. It doesn't surprise me that you care about me." I said. Carlisle and I both smiled.

"So, Miele, yould you like to do some sight-seeing in Italy?" he asked. "Sight-seeing? In Volterra?" I asked, skeptically. "No. I was thinking of sight-seeing Rome, Venice, Milan. All the popular spots in Italy." Carlisle said. "Milan? Do we have to go to Milan?" I asked. "what's wrong with Milan?" He asked. "Fashion center of Italy." I complained. "Trust me, Chailyn." He said. "I trust you. I just hate shopping." I said. "It's Italy. Alice would never let me live if we passed it up." He said. "Carlisle, can we do Milan first and get the torture overwith?" I asked. "we can do whatever you'd like to do, Chai." Carlisle said. I kissed his cheek. "I've missed it here. It's beautiful." I said. "it is. There's so much beauty in the world." Carlisle said. "I'd love to take a year to travel the world." I said. "why not do it?" He asked. "I might after college." I said. "After college?" He asked. "yeah. Responsibility. Remember?" I asked. "You don't have to be responsible all the time." He said. "I'm not responsible all the time." I said.

"I'll get the car." He said. "car? What kind?" I asked. "Mercedes S55 AMG." Carlisle said. "Black?" I asked. "Is there any other kind?" He asked. I smiled and laughed. "I guess not." I said. He pulled up in the car and got out. "here you go." He said. "You didn't have to get out of the car." I said. "Yes I did. You're driving." He said. "But, Jasper said I can't." I said. "And I'm saying you can." He said. "I'm not sure." I said. "Chailyn, get in the car. You want to drive. We both know it." He teased. "Carlisle, I can't. It's irresponsible." I said. "Chai, Miele, take the keys from me, get into the driver's seat and let's drive around Italy. Be the wild, adventurous girl you were when we met." Carlisle said. "I've never been wild and adventurous. I've always been responsible and sweet." I argued. "Yes you have. Responsible, sweet, wild and Adventurous." He said.

I looked the car over. Sleek, stylish and built for speed. I loved this car. This car was great. "You want to drive. I can see it in your eyes." He said. "Good car though. Sleek, stylish and built for speed." I said. "Honey, it's faster than that Ferrari you drive. It's beautiful. Go drive." He said. I wasn't sure. It was tempting. "Okay. I'll do it." I said. ICarlisle handed me the keys. "Knew it." He said. "Oh, shut up." I said. I got in and drove down the road. "Slow down." He said. I sighed. "Fine." I said.

I shuddered as we reached Milan. "It'll be quick and painless. I promise." Carlisle said. "Only because it's you." I said. He smiled and led me into a boutique. I browsed and said, "Carlisle, this stuff is way too expensive!" Carlisle shrugged. "Money isn't a problem. We can have some fun." He said. "You don't need to spend any money on me." I said. "You're my sister. My kid sister." He said. "Carlisle, don't…" I started. "Chailyn, please. Let me do this. I want to make up for all the times I wasn't there. Please let me do this. For you…and for me." He said. "Carlisle, you don't have to make up for anything. If you hadn't left, I never would have met Jasper and I'd be dead. You gave me life. If anything, I owe you." I said.

Of course, Carlisle didn't take no for an answer. We went through a few boutiques. "Carlisle, I want to get my hair cut." I said. "Okay." He said. We went to a salon and I got my hair cut. "Well?" I asked. "Cute." He said. It was barely below shoulder length. The style was sweet, innocent and cute. "do you think Jasper will like it?" I asked. "not sure." Carlisle said. I smiled. We made a quick trip through Italy and then headed home.


	23. A journal of sorts

It was dawn when we got home. I went inside and waqlked up the stairs, black heels clicked as I entered our room. "What did you do to your hair?" He asked. "simple. I cut it." I said. I took my shoes off and changed into a nightgown. "do you like it?" I asked as I cuddled up with Jasper. "it reminds me of when we first met. You look so sweet and innocent." Jasper said. I kissed him. "So, how do you plan to stop?" I asked. "Truth be told, I don't know." He said. I smiled brightly and said, "That's okay." Jasper looked at me frightened. "Are you crazy? I have no plan and you are okay with that?" he asked. "I'm not worried about it." I said. Jasper got up and left.

I went to the front room. "Carlisle, is my book in your library?" I asked. "I never moved it." He said. I ran the the study and got my book. There were wedding plans and things all over. "You okay?" A voice asked. "Rosalie!" I exclaimed in shock. She looked at me. "are you okay?" She asked. "Scared. I don't want all this." I said. "Then leave. It'll kill Jasper and Carlisle. But, you'll be happy." She said. "I meant the wedding plans. Jasper and I already have a plan for my wedding." I said. "Good luck convincing Alice and Esme." Rosalie said, smugly. "what's your problem, Rosalie? Why do you hate me so much?" I asked. "I don't have a problem." She said. "I think you're threatened by me." I said, accusingly. "Threatened? By you? No." She said. "I think you are. Threatened that I'll take your spotlight. I'm already well liked by your family and that bugs you." I said. Rosalie glared at me.

I shook my head and walked past her. I went out back and climbed as high as I could into a tree and carefully balanced myself on the limb. I opened my book. It was just a random book. I'd filled it with memories, thoughts, quotes, lyrics and random text. It was a journal of sorts. I reminisced. It was all times from Italy. There were a few times that included Carlisle. I loved being up high. Of course, I wasn't usually in a skirt and high heels. "Gonna come down anytime soon?" jasper asked. "Not likely." I replied. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. "if you'd like, you may." I said. Jasper climbed up to a limb just below mine. "Good book?" he asked. "A classic." I said. "Can I see?" He asked. "sure." I said. I handed it down to him.

It was quiet. "Journal?" he asked. "I suppose it's a journal of sorts." I said. Jasper flipped through it. "Wow, you really had some great times in Italy." He said. "Yeah, I did. I loved Italy." I said. "Is that how you met Carlisle? Falling in the canal?" He asked. "Yeah." I replied. "_He dived in after me and I thought my heart had stopped. He was so handsome. I can't believe he actually saved me. His name is Carlisle Cullen. Even more exciting is that he's a doctor." _Jasper read. He smiled. "Wow, you had a crush on Carlisle!" he exclaimed with a laugh. "Shut up!" I exclaimed, blushing. I wanted to grab my book back. "I don't think so, kiddo." Jasper said with a big smile. "_Carlisle and I have been spending more time together. He's sweet. I love hearing him speak Italian. I think he's british, or he was. He's got a bit of a foreign accent ." _he read. "I was nineteen!" I exclaimed. "Darlin', you're still nineteen." Jasper said. "True. You might as well stop reading that. I have something better." I said.

"Oh? What's better than your crush on Carlisle?" He asked. "How about the stories in this book?" I asked. I handed him a black leather bound book. He opened the book and read, "_It's been months since I moved. Carlisle left. There was too many wonderful memories in Italy. Wonderful and painful memories. I've moved to the States. I've moved to Texas. Houston to be specific. The people here are different than they are in Italy. I've been staying with a gentleman. He took me in when nobody else would. I suppose there's something wrong with me…but he doesn't seem to mind." _ I was alittle nervous about what Jasper would say. "Chai, I had no idea." He said. I smiled nervously. "Keep reading." I said quietly. "_I'm glad I moved to Texas. The gentleman who took me in is sweet. He reminds me alittle of Carlisle. He's different. Sweet, kind and handsome. His name is Jasper Whitlock. He's a year older than me. I like that Jasper doesn't care that I'm not a southern belle. It's too bad that he's set on being in the army. Of course, he doesn't know I like him." _ He read. "I liked you pretty much from the first day you took me in." I said. 

"_Jasper calls me Darlin' and I like it. Something about the way he says it makes me feel comfortable and loved. I accidentally called him J, and it kinda stuck. A nickname I suppose. He's a great musician. He plays guitar for me sometimes. But, when he thinks he's alone, he sings along. His voice is amazing. If only he knew how much I liked him. We act sweet on each other when we're out in public, but Jasper says that's just so that everyone will believe we're courting and won't make a fuss about me living with him. Sometimes, I wish we really were courting. My heart can't take this pain anymore. I love him, but he can't know." _Jasper read. "You…you thought I didn't care about you?" He asked. "what was I supposed to think, Jasper?" I asked. "I don't know. I thought it was a good excuse to justify how I felt about you. I didn't want you to have feelings for me since I was going to leave. I didn't want you hurt." He said. "Keep reading." I said. _"Jasper signed up for the confederate army. He leaves in the morning. He's asked me to marry him. I never knew he liked me. I guess after all the pretending, he finally fell in love with me. It scares me. Jasper is leaving for the army. What if he doesn't come back? I don't know if I can handle that. It'd be just like when Carlisle promised to meet me. I love him more than my whole life. There isn't a single thing in the world I wouldn't give to be with him." _ Jasper read.

"Wow, you really loved me." He said. "Still do." I said. "And I'm glad about that." Jasper said. "Jasper, you have to hear the next entry." I said. I took the book from him and read, _"My worst nightmares have come true. Jasper has been killed in the war. I feel dead inside. When Carlisle left, I felt alone, abandoned and like I'd never be whole again. But, after meeting Jasper, I felt hope. I felt whole again. It was like nothing I'd ever felt. Jasper was my friend, my brother and my love. I've lost everything. The funeral is set for tomorrow. I don't know if I'll go. Honestly, I don't know if I can." _ I turned the page and read the last entry. _"I saw Jasper's body. He looked so handsome. So peaceful and serene. Laying my eyes over him for the last time was bittersweet. I fell in love with him all over again. Jasper Whitlock. I promised him I'd be here, waiting for him. I promised that I'd wait for him no matter how long it was. I'll keep that promise. After all Jasper did for me, I owe him at least that much. Forever. I'll wait forever. And if forever comes and goes without Jasper coming back to me, I'll happily wait for longer. Hopefully, the day will come when I'll get to see Jasper again. I'll look into his eyes and tell him everything. I'll tell him that I've loved him since I met him, I'll tell him about how much I've missed him and I'll tell him how I never gave up on my promise of forever." _I said.

I closed the book and looked down at Jasper. Neither of us said a word. But, there were tears in his eyes.


	24. A night with Jasper

**Author's note: sorry it's been so long! Preparing for school and having a new job doesn't leave much time for updates! I promise to have more up by tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, as such, I own nothing from twilight.**

"Did you really mean that?" Jasper asked. Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Every word." I said. My voice was shaky. Before I knew what had happened, I was on the ground held tightly against Jasper's chest.

I savored the feeling of being in Jasper's arms. The feeling of being loved. "Jasper, I'm not worried about how you'll stop because I know you love me too much to hurt me. You don't have to know how to stop. You just have to know to love. So, Do you love me Jasper?" I asked. "You know I do." He replied. "How much would you give to spend forever by my side?"I asked. "I'd give everything." He said. I reached up and kissed his lips. "I love you, Jasper Hale." I said. "Whitlock." He said. "Whitlock?" I asked. "My name is Jasper Whitlock." He said. "No, that's what it was. You're Jasper Hale and a few days from now, I won't be Chailyn Whitlock, I'll be Chailyn Whitlock-Hale." I said. "You'll be my wife. Finally." He said.

"I do admit that I'm nervous." I said. Jasper smiled and gently ran his hand down the side of my face. "It's okay, Darlin'. It's okay to be nervous. You're young." He whispered. "I'm not nervous about marrying you. I'm nervous about having a wedding, about being married." I said. Jasper smiled. "With Alice and Esme planning a wedding, I'm sure you are. Alice loves to go all out. But, talk to her and tell her what you want. This is our wedding, not hers. I want you to be happy." He said. "I know you do. But, what do you want, Jasper? Beside my happiness, what do you want?" I asked. "I agree with you, Chai. I want a small wedding. A small, intimate wedding surrounded by the people I care about as I marry the girl I love." He said. "That's so sweet, Jasper." I said.

Jasper and I went to the porch of the Cullen house. He had his arm draped over my shoulders and I had my head resting on his shoulder. We watched the stars twinkle in the sky. "The stars are beautiful here, but I miss seeing them all." I said with a sad sigh. Jasper got up and went into the garage. "Come on, Darlin'." He said. "Emmett's jeep?" I asked. Jasper smiled devilishly and opened the door. With a laugh, I climbed in. Jasper got in and drove off. "where are we going? It's late." I said. "I thought you wanted to see the stars." Jasper said. "I do. But, stealing Emmett's car? He's going to be angry and he'll kill you." I said. "Not when he hears I took it to make you happy." He said. "and why should that make any difference?"I asked. "Emmett loves you…" Jasper started to say. "Oh, Emmett. He's handsome, funny and so strong." I said. "Now, now, none of that. Don't forget, you're an engaged woman." He said. "I was kidding." I said. "Well, I would hope so." He said. I laughed.

"I still think Emmett will kill you for taking his car." I said. "Let me worry about Emmett. Here in a few hours you'll be a vampire. So, let's enjoy your last moments of being human." He said. "J, I'm not dying. I'm finally going to be able to live." I said. "But, something might go wrong." He said. "Jasper, nothing will go wrong. Trust me." I said.

We parked in a field and Jasper helped me out of the car. "Here we are." He said. "Oh, Jasper!" I shouted. I looked into the sky and turned in slow circles, gazing upon the stars. "Was it worth stealing Emmett's car to see the stars?" he asked. Too stunned to speak, I nodded. Jasper smiled. "It's so beautiful." I said. It was amazing. The stars were beautiful. But, the night was getting colder and I shivered. "Here." Jasper said. He handed me a sweatshirt. I put it on and snuggled into Jasper's side.

It was getting late. I yawned and snuggled closer to Jasper. "Looks like someone needs some sleep." He said. "I am tired. But, I don't want to see anything other than you and these stars before I get changed." I said. "Well, I can try to change you." He said. "You can do it, Jasper." I encouraged. "You have anywhere you want to be bitten?" Jasper asked. "Not really." I said. Jasper smiled. "I'll make it a surprise then." He said. Being very slow and deliberate, Jasper leaned me back as though dipping me in a dance. Nerves filled me as his lips brushed across my neck. I felt my heartbeat quicken. It could have been fear or anticipation. Jasper pulled away quickly. "Chai, you can't do that." He said. "Jasper, this is easy. I'll show you. You just lean back and do it. Just like this." I said. I leaned Jasper back and kissed his neck, allowing my lips to linger briefly. "it's easier for you." Jasper said. "True. Jasper, I want you to try again. This time I want to try something." I said.

Jasper dipped me back. "Careful." I thought. My heart raced. "Chai…" He warned. "Keep control." I thought. Jasper kissed my neck. "That worked." He said. "I thought it might." I responded. "So you just have to be able to think and talk to me." He said. "Yeah. I'm just hoping to find some way to help." I said. Jasper smiled. "You can help. You'll figure it out." He said. Jasper and I headed home. "You should have done it." I said. Jasper's grip tightened. "I almost did. I wanted to, but…" he said, hesitantly. "But you didn't. you showed self-control and I'm proud of you, Jazz." I said. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I should have done it." He said. "Jazz, if you'd changed me, Carlisle would have killed you." I said. " he's too attached to you." Jasper muttered. "Think of Carlisle as an older brother. He's protective." I said. "Why? Why is he so protective?" he asked. "Jasper, I'm not sure I should tell." I said. "Darlin', I can get you to tell me everything." He said. "Of course you can. You cheat." I said. Jasper flashed a quick smile. "You'll never get me to tell you anything." I said. He pulled into the driveway and got out.

A few seconds later, my door opened. "Getting out?" he asked. "Yeah. I was just thinking about what I'll look like when I get changed." I said. "Well, that's easy. You'll be beautiful. Pale,icy skin, deep red eyes that will become golden and the same long blonde hair. Your voice won't change at all. You'll be the same sweet girl you've always been, Darlin'." He said.

"Will you still love me when I'm a vampire?" I asked. Jasper looked at me and asked, "After being engaged for 100 years, you think that changing you into a vampire is going to make me stop loving you?" "No. I guess that was stupid." I whispered. He smiled and said, "Cute. Not stupid." Jasper helped me out of the car. "Jasper! I'm gonna kill you!" Emmett yelled. I smiled and said, "I told you so." Jasper turned to Emmett. "Hey, Emmett." I said. "Hey,Chai." Emmett said. "I told him not to take your car, Em. I'm going inside to talk to Esme and Alice about the wedding. Have fun you two." I said. "Now, Darlin', you aren't leaving me, are you?" Jasper asked. I smiled and said, "You're on your own."

I headed for the house and turned back. "Make sure you leave him in one piece, Em." I shouted. "Will do." Emmett replied. I went inside.


	25. transformation

"Alice? Alice!" I yelled. "She and Rosalie are shopping." Esme said. "Esme, I wanted to talk about the wedding. I want a small wedding. A few friends and family. Old-fashioned." I said. "Okay. I'll talk to Alice." She said. "Thanks, Esme." I said, hugging her. "My pleasure, Dear." Esme said. I left and went to our room.

I began to clean our room. I sighed. Jasper and I had made a mess of our room. It took hours to clean our room. I left Jasper's guitar and music stuff for last. The papers were scribbled on furiously. Lyrics on some and stanzas of music on others, but the title was the same. Jasper was writing a song for me. I was about to look at the lyrics when two arms wrapped around my waist and twirled me around. "Now, Darlin', you know I don't like people reading my work before it's done." Jasper said. "But, I've always got to read it." I argued. "Well, you'll have to wait." He said. "I hate waiting." I muttered. Jasper kissed my cheek and said, "I'll play it for you the morning after the wedding." I had forgotten there would be a wedding. I was happy just to be with Jasper.

Alice had said Jasper was happier when he was with me. I wondered how he would be during the days my transformation took place. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm just thinking about if you'll be okay during my transformation." I said. "Three days. I can handle it." He said. There was a soft knock on the door. "Chailyn, we should begin." Carlisle said. "Alright, Carlisle. We'll be there shortly." I said. "We've set up in the study." Carlisle said. I took my necklace off and looped it around his wrist. We didn't say a word. We didn't have to.

We headed to Carlisle's study. I saw a hospital style operating room table. I felt suddenly nervous. Jasper's arms snaked around my waist. "Jazz…" I thought. "Everything will be fine." He thought. "It's going to hurt." I thought. "I've never let anything hurt you before and I'm not starting now." Jasper thought. "I love you, Jasper." I thought. "I love you too, Chai." He thought. I took a deep breath and we went in.

"Okay,Chai, climb up on the table. Jasper, are you ready?" Carlisle asked. Jasper nodded. "You know what you have to do?" Carlisle asked. Jasper nodded. We were both alittle nervous. "J, I believe in you. I'm safe with you." I whispered. Carlisle took care to make sure I would be taken care of. Jasper leaned in and kissed my neck. "You can do it." I thought. I felt pain. "Jazz, love. Make me feel love." I thought. My pain decreased alittle as Jasper tried to manipulate me. "That's good. Now, keep going." I thought. I felt his grip on my hand tighten and the feeling of love disappeared. The pain intensified. "Jasper, stop. Jasper…stop." I thought. "J, please…you have to stop." I thought. As a last resort, I thought about his funeral and the soldiers. How I had felt and what I had seen.

My body burned. "It'll be worth it." I thought. I knew it would be worth it to come out living with Jasper. I'd been through so much pain, mostly emotional. This wasn't too bad…I was on fire and the dark emptiness was unnerving, but I had conscious thought. I obviously hadn't died. I was in limbo. I began to mull over my life. Typical childhood. When I had met Carlisle, things had changed. He had shown me the potential in the typical. But, all that had done was foster a desire to find that potential in myself. The day I left Italy, I had tears in my eyes, an ache in my heart and a flicker of hope that I would find the potential I had. America had been overwhelming. Immigrant. That had been my label. My name…at the time I had gone by Cullen. But, my memory tugged at a different word. Dimóra. It was a dance word. A 16th century dance word used to describe a pause in a dance. My father had told me stories about the women on his side of the family being dancers. It had become our last name. Chailyn Cheyenne Dimóra.

Jasper. The day I had met Jasper had been one of the worst days ever. I had stumbled into Houston late in the day. I was covered in dirt, my dress was badly ripped and my feet bare. I had collapsed in town square. I couldn't remember if it had been the heat or exhaustion and starvation. When I came to, I was laying on a wooden pew. The pastor of the church had taken me in. I ate little at first, but, as the days went by I had my appetite back. Pastor Guyll taught me better English and I was able to help him with preparing the church for Sunday service. One day, Pastor Guyll had given me a new dress and new shoes, alittle food and money and let me enter the world. I hadn't found anywhere to stay, so I commonly stayed out all night. I still helped out with the church on Sunday mornings. I had been invited to a party. I had kindly refused. It had been a mistake. People had cast me out. Some of the boys my age had chased me in hopes of catching me and teaching me a lesson. As I ran, I had tripped and stumbled.

"Careful." He had said. I hid behind him as my chasers found me. "well done, you caught our little runaway." One boy said. "I don't believe she wants to go with you." Said my savior. "Not her choice." A second boy said. "Fine, you want her? Come and get her." He said. There was a fight and the boys who chased me ran away. "Are you alright?" he asked. I had nodded. I helped him home. "You don't want to keep company with them. They're alittle abusive." He said. "Thank you for saving me from them. You didn't have to fight them." I said. "It was better than handing you over. Pastor Guyll would have my head." He said. "You know Pastor Guyll?" I asked. "he and I talk a lot after service. My name's Jasper by the way." He said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Chailyn." I said. "You must be Pastor Guyll's new help." Jasper said. "I am. I help before service and after." I said. "it's about time someone did." Jasper said. "well, he helped me get back to my feet." I said. "Is there somewhere I can take you? Where are you staying?" Jasper asked. "Wherever I can." I said. "You can stay here for the night. We'll find somewhere for you to stay tomorrow." He said. "I'll be okay." I said. "Please, I have an extra room. You can use it." Jasper said. "Alright, Mr…"I stopped. "Whitlock." He supplied. "Mr. Whitlock." I finished. "And your last name?" he asked. "Cullen." I said. "Chailyn Cullen." He said. "Chailyn Cheyenne Cullen." I said. "Parents have a thing for names beginning with C?" He asked. We laughed.

As I stopped dreaming, I realized the fire and pain were easing. I heard voices. "what do you see?" asked a calmly frazzled voice. Carlisle. I could picture him disheveled and worried. "Starting to clear up. She should wake soon." A happy voice said. Alice. "…I swear, if she's hurt, I'll kill him." An angry voice said. Bella. There was a soft whisper. Edward? Probably trying to calm Bella. "She's strong. She'll pull through." "Lucky us." Emmett and Rosalie. "poor dear. She's been through hell." A sweet voice said. Esme. "They both have." Carlisle said. Where was Jasper? "Should we stop him?" Esme asked. "No. Let him play." Alice said. Play? I listened. Guitar. Jasper. The tune was yellow rose of Texas.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. Everything was sharper and clearer. I looked around. "Carlisle, you look like hell." I said. My voice sounded more melodic. I stood up. Carlisle smiled. "Where is he?" I asked. "Try your car. He's been there a lot." Emmett said. I took a few steps. Wow…I felt light, airy. I headed to the garage. "if you don't get out of my car, we'll have problems, Jasper Whitlock." I said. He looked up and ran to me. He hugged me tightly. "I thought I'd killed you." He said. "You can't hurt me." I said. "I saw the funeral and you crying." He said. "Last ditch effort at stopping you." I said. "It worked." He said. . "Of course it worked. I'm a genious." I said. I kissed Jasper and asked, "Well, how do I look?" Jasper shook his head and said, "Darlin', you look as beautiful as the day I met you." "That's not really a compliment, Jazz. I looked horrible the day you met me." I said. "That's your opinion. Not mine." Jasper said.


	26. getting used to being a vampire

I grabbed Jasper by the front of his shirt and lifted him out of my car. "This vampire thing is going to take some getting used to." I said. "It only lasts for alittle while. You'll get used to it." He said. I smelled something sweet. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Something smells good." I said. "Like what?" Jasper asked. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I smelled ice cream?...no not ice cream. "French vanilla. And sandalwood. Patchouli. There's flowers. Violet and rose Apricot. The beach? No, coconut milk. There's more. But, it's light. Chamomile and lavender…southern jasmine." I recited. Southern jasmine. That had always been jasper. "J, you smell amazing. I never knew you smelled so good." I said. "Vampire sense of smell." He said. "Do I smell good too?" I asked. "absolutely. Warm brown sugar and strawberries. light tones of champagne, citrus and honey." Jasper said. "That sounds good." I said. "no wonder you're so sweet." He said.

Fire ripped at my throat. "my throat is burning." I said. "Time for a late dinner." Jasper said. We hunted. After a few months, I had gained control of my bloodthirst. My eyes had lightened. Carlisle was shocked by my quick transition. I loved being a vampire. I loved having time with Jasper. Monday morning rolled around and I eagerly got ready for school.

"how are you explaining your absence?" Jasper asked. I replied, "I was badly ill." "what about your appearance?" he asked. "New make-up." I replied. "and how are you explaining our relationship?" He asked. "How would you like me to explain our relationship?" I asked. Jasper was quiet for a moment and then said, "It's destiny." I smiled. We went to school in my car. "Still love the car?" he asked. "Yes. It's perfect. Just like you." I said. Jasper and I headed to class. Now that I was a vampire, my voice was slightly more melodic. Choir went well. Mr. Samuel was glad to see that I had improved my skills. Literature was slow. Mrs. Harpinger was out sick and our substitute, Mr. Tweed was obviously nervous. " I could do better than this." I thought. "You could. But, you aren't the teacher. He is." Jasper thought. "Jazz, he's incompetent." I thought. "Maybe. But, he's the teacher." He thought. "For five more minutes." I whispered.

I decided to skip gym. It was volleyball. Newborn vampire strength and volleyball didn't match. Calculus was spent messing around with Emmett. The bell rang and I shot up from my chair to go find Jasper. I was hurrying to the door when Emmett grabbed me. "Slow down. Lover boy'll wait for you." He teased. When Emmett finally let me go, I found Jasper. "Jasper, sorry I'm late. Em was holding me back." I said. He didn't say a word. "Jasper?" I asked. I looked at Alice. She didn't look directly into my eyes. It dawned on me. "What did you see?" I asked. "he's waiting for you in Spanish." She said. I dropped the books that were in my arms in shock. "J...J…Jazz." I stuttered. Jasper looked up at me and thought, " He won't lay a finger on you. I promise." I was scared. Thomas had found me. "Jasper, I'm scared." I said. He kissed my cheek and held my hand. That's all it took for me to feel safe. Jasper knew that.

I skipped biology class and called Carlisle. "Chailyn, what can I do for you?" he asked. "It's Thomas. He's here. Alice had a vision he'd be in my Spanish class." I said. I struggled not to panic. "chai, I want you out of there. Go back to the house and take Jasper and Emmett with you." He said. "I'm scared, Carlisle. What if something bad happens?" I asked. Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Everything will be fine. Trust me, Miele." He said. "I trust you. I'd trust you with my life. I'm just scared. Jasper has become suddenly distant." I said. "Distant?" Carlisle asked. "Yeah. Hardly acting like himself. Didn't say a word. Just talked to me in thought. He kissed my cheek and held my hand. But he didn't say a word to me otherwise." I said. "That doesn't sound like Jasper at all." Carlisle said. "What's wrong with him?" I asked. "Sounds like a minor case of shock." Carlisle said. "Shock?" I asked. "Probably caused from your run-in with Thomas in Seattle." He said. "But, he'll be okay, won't he?" I asked. "In time, Miele. It takes time, but eventually Jasper will be fine." Carlisle said.

I hung up and went to meet Alice in painting. "Emmett is in weight lifting and Jasper is in US history." She said. "Let me guess, civil war." I said. "Of course." She said. "Thanks, Alice." I said. I ran to weight lifting and after some explaining, I had Emmett. "Now to get Jasper." I said. "US history." Emmett said. "Yeah." I replied. There was silence. We reached the classroom. I looked in and smiled. "Too easy." I said. I took my hair out of the ponytail and messed it up alittle. I had worn a flirty,sexy knee length red dress and heels. "Watch this." I said, winking at Emmett. I opened the door and walked upfront, passing Jasper. "Can I help you, Miss…?" the teacher asked. "Chailyn Whitlock." I supplied. "Miss Whitlock." He said. "Please, Mr. Hansen, call me Chailyn." I said. "Miss Chailyn, can I help you?" he asked. I sat on his desk and said, "I believe you can, Mr. Hansen." "D…D…David." He said. "Well, David, I need a gentleman to walk me to my car. I see you've been studying etiquette. Which of your students would you say has the best etiquette?" I asked. "Mr. Hale, would you kindly escort Miss Whitlock to her car?" Mr. Hansen asked. "it would be my pleasure." He said.

Jasper got up and came up to Mr. Hansen's desk and held out his hand. I slipped off the desk and took his hand. He bowed and kissed my hand. I curtsied. "This way, Miss Whitlock." He said. Quitely, he added hale. We walked out of the classroom and met up with Emmett. "Quite a performance, Chai." Em said. "poor guy. He just couldn't handle the flirting." I said. "Playing the man was hardly fair." Jasper said. "Jazz, I wasn't playing anyone. I was merely using my feminine charm to get him to let you out of class." I said. "If that's just your feminine charm, then no guy, human or vampire stands a chance. Poor Jasper won't be able to take your flirting." Emmett said. " Jasper can more than handle my flirting, Em. I know what you're thinking and if the next thing out of your mouth is an innuendo, I promise you, Carlisle will hear about this." I said. I was trembling from head to toe. "Come here, Darlin'." Jasper said. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Nothing will happen to you, Chai. I promise." Emmett said. We got back to the house and Jasper led me to the couch.


	27. cheering up chai

. "Cheer up. Why don't you pick out a movie?" he suggested. "Any movie?" I asked. "Whatever you want." He said. I browsed through the Cullens' expansive collection of movies. I grabbed Guys and Dolls. I handed it to Jasper. "This movie doesn't seem like your taste." He said. "I love this movie. It's romantic and the music has long since been forgotten." I said. He smiled.

We watched the movie and I mouthed the words to all the songs. "You know the words to all the songs?" Jasper asked. "Yeah. I love the sound of Sinatra's voice and Marlon Brando is a good actor. It'll sound dorky, but I can characterize every member of your family. Including Bella." I replied. "Oh? And how do you classify all of us?" He asked. "Well, Emmett is Benny Southstreet, loyal but alittle stupid at times. Rosalie is Laverne, talented but a bit judgemental. Carlisle is lieutenant Brannigan, responsible and serious. Esme is General Cartwright, trustful and supportive. Alice is Nicely-nicely Johnson, friendly and happy. Edward is like sky Masterson. He's determined and a risk taker. Bella is Sarah Brown. She's alittle frightened of her feelings, but well grounded." I said, pausing for a moment. "And who are we?" Jasper asked. "You and I are Nathan Detroit and Adelaide. Nathan is in love and secretive, just like you. Adelaide is desperate to spend her life with Nathan and suspicious and tired of waiting for Nathan." I said. "Tired of waiting on me, are you, Darlin'?" Jasper asked. "J, I love you and I'll wait as long as it takes, but yes, I'm tired of waitng to get married. We've been engaged for 150 years. Let's announce the engagement. It's been months." I said. "If that's what you want, we'll announce it after Thomas is taken care of." He said. "Jasper, I'm tired of waiting."I complained. "Chai, give me a week. One week and if we don't have Thomas by then, you can announce that we're engaged to anyone you want." Jasper said. "okay." I said. Jasper kissed my forehead and said, "Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and I are going to make sure that Thomas can't bother you ever again."

I was alittle afraid. Jasper seemed destroy Thomas and his intensity was what scared me. I sat on the couch silently. Emmett tried to make me smile or laugh , but I hardly noticed. I needed Carlisle. He'd make it better. Carlisle knew more about me than anyone. It was because of how well he knew me, that he'd be able to cheer me up. I got up and went to carlisle's study. I sat in his chair and waited. The study door opened. "Chai, you okay?" he asked. "I'm not sure." I said. "Alittle sad. Perhaps even scared?" He asked. "Maybe. Jasper is so determined to get Thomas." I said. "And it scares you that he's being so protective?" Carlisle asked. "No. I've just never seen him like this." I said. "Have you tried talking to him?" He asked. "No. Should I?" I asked. Carlisle nodded. I got up and kissed Carlisle's cheek.

I left his study and headed to our room. I grabbed Jasper's guitar and the sheet music for yellow rose of Texas. Jasper was sitting in the kitchen writing down battle stratagies. I set his guitar on the counter and quietly walked over to him. I dropped the sheet music infront of him. "Jazz, teach me to play?" I asked. There was silence. For a few minutes neither one of us said a word. Then, Jasper turned and looked at me. "Teach you?" He asked. Slowly, I nodded. "Darlin', this song is hard. Why don't you start with an easier song?" He asked. "I need help with a certain part." I said. "You don't want to learn, I can feel it." He said. "Feel what?"I asked. "That. Guilt. What's wrong?" Jasper asked. "Nothing. Can't I want to learn how to play guitar?" I asked. "You can. But, you don't want to. You figured it would get my attention. Which it did." He said. He got up and walked towards me. I backed up. In this moment, I saw Jasper as a predator. "You know I can make you tell me." He said. "Only if you mess with my emotions before I mess with your freewill." I replied. "Let's take a walk." He said. "a walk? With you?" I asked.

Jasper smiled and took my hand. "Yes. A walk with me. You've never minded before." He teased. We went out and walked in the woods. "so, what did you want to talk about?" He asked. "You scared me. Since we heard about Thomas, you've been so determined to get him. It was so dark and violent. It scared me. I've never seen you that way." I said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Guess I let my past influence my actions." He apologized. "I want you to get him. But, don't let it be all you think about." I said. "It won't happen again." He said. "Thank you, Jasper." I said.

We walked into the forest and talked. "So, am I faster than you, stronger than you or what?" I asked. "I'll bet you're stronger. You've got newborn strength and as for speed, let's race." He said. "Okay." I said. We raced and it was neck and neck for a while. "This is thee best you can do, J? I think I can go faster." I said. I ran faster easily beating Jasper home. After five minutes, Jasper had caught up. "You've got to be faster than Edward." He said. "maybe. But, I think I need to talk to Carlisle." I said. "Why? Something wrong?" he asked. Before I could respond, a strange look was in Jasper's eyes. "It shouldn't take long." I said. "I'll be in our room." Jasper said. "Playing guitar?" I asked. "Maybe." He replied. "Working on my song?" I asked. "Again, maybe." He said. "He was smiling crookedly. "J, you are going to work on my song!" I exclaimed. "Yes. I'll be working on it." He said.


	28. wedding plans

"Can I hear it?" I asked. "On the morning after our wedding." He said. "Our wedding." I whispered. "Something wrong?" He asked. "Not really. I just…can't believe I'm finally getting married to you. I'm nervous. But, you knew that." I said. Jasper nodded. "I did. But, why are you feeling guilty?" he asked. Guilty? He wasn't supposed to know I felt guilty. "Alice. That's why you feel guilty." He said. I didn't say anything. "You still feel guilty for breaking up Alice and me." He said. I turned my back to him. "Alice already told you she's okay with this." He said. "I know she said that, but I'm not sure if I'm alright with that." I said. "So, you don't want to marry me?" Jasper asked. "That's not the problem. I do want to marry you, but I'm cheating alice." I said. "Darlin', you aren't cheating Alice." He said. "It feels like it." I said. He smiled. "I love this about you." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I love that you care about others and take care of others and what they need." Jasper said.

"I need to talk to Carlisle." I said. "Okay. I'll go talk to Alice." Jasper said. "and then my song?" I asked. Jasper shook his head. "Go talk to Carlisle." He said. I left and went to find Carlisle. "Carlie? I think something is wrong with me." I said. "Chai, what do you mean?" He asked. "I think I can control people's thoughts or willpower. Kinda bend them to agree with me and do what I want." I said. "It's possible, Miele. If that's so, then good for you." He said. "Carlisle, I bend people's will. I force them to do what I want. How is that a good thing?" I asked. There was silence for awhile. "You've been given a responsibility. You can keep peace and bend people to do their best." Carlisle said. "You really think so?" I asked. Carlisle nodded. "I do." He said.

I felt better about it. "There's something else." He said. I nodded. "The wedding." I said. Carlisle didn't say a word. "I should be happy, but I'm not. It feels like I stole Jasper away from Alice. I can't…I can't marry him when all I can think about is Alice."I said. Carlisle smiled and said, "Miele, Alice will be fine. She wouldn't do anything she didn't think was right." I sighed. "I think maybe I want to include her in my planning." I said. "Maybe you should." He said. "I love talking to you. You're my older brother. I need someone to talk to." I said. "You'll be the problem child in the family." He said. "I've never been a problem. I'm the solution." I said. "It'll be odd seeing my little sister marry my son." He said. "Carlisle, it'll be odd having my older brother become my dad." I said. We laughed. "I love seeing you smile. You look beautiful when you do." He said.

"I'm going to go find Alice and see if she would go shopping for wedding stuff." I said. "Don't like wedding plans?" He asked. "I just don't like shopping. I can't wait to get married, but I hate plans. They scare me. I also feel like I'm cheating Alice." I said. "Chai, you aren't cheating her. She's giving you and Jasper a chance at something you both deserve. She's giving you happiness." He said. "I guess that makes sense." I said. I hugged Carlisle and went to find Alice.

"Alice, how would you like to help me do some wedding shopping and planning." I asked. "Sure." She said. "Let's force Jasper to go." I said. We went up and I knocked on the door. "J, Could you come out here?" I asked. Jasper appeared. Alice and I grabbed him. "Come on, Jasper. We're going wedding shopping." We said in unison. "Darlin', I don't want to go. Here's my credit card. Take Alice and have fun." He said. "Jasper Whitlock, you'll go. Engaged for 100 years and not a word. You wouldn't make me do this by myself, would you?" I asked. I tried to work my new talent. "I'd love to go." He said. I smiled and kissed him. "I knew you'd go." I said. He sighed defeatedly. We headed for cars. "I'm driving." Jasper said. "No. I'm driving." I argued. "If I have to go, the least you can do is let me drive." Jasper said. "Rock, paper, scissors." I suggested. "fine." He said. "Alice." I said. alice readied to play. "Chai, that isn't fair. You should never bet against alice." He said.

"I'll never bet against Alice. What about you?" I asked. "No. I won't." He sighed. "You can drive, Jazz." I said with a smile. "Thanks, Darlin'." He said. We headed to Portland to go shopping. We shopped for hours and got everything we could need. "Can we go?" I asked. "Not yet. We have to go dress and tux shopping." Alice said. "Must we?" I asked. "Yeah. We need to get Jasper dressed." She replied. We went to a vintage store. Jasper and I tried to find outfits that fit our memories of eachother. I found the perfect outfit. "Find it?" Jasper asked. "Yeah." I said. He smiled. "Wow. That's close." He said. "Let me see what you found." I said. He showed me and I laughed. "It is really close. But, it's purple." I said. "Alittle you and me." He said. "Now, find a gift for each other." Alice said. "Here?" I asked. "Here." Alice said. "Okay." I said. I knew exactly what I wanted to find.

We left and went back to Forks. I smiled. It's the perfect gift for Jasper. Of course, Alice had already approved of our gifts. I was glad I had Alice's help. "Jazz, I'm going to kidnap your bride the night before your wedding." She said. "Alice, I want to spend the time with Jasper." I whined. "You'll get to. After I'm done with you." Alice said. "Alice, I'm sending the time with Jasper." I said firmly. "You are." She said quietly. "Thank you, Alice." I said. "How…how did you do that?" She asked. "I'm not sure exactly." I said. "I didn't see it coming." She said. "Alice, I'm sorry." I said, quickly. Alice looked scared.

I took off running. I needed the sensations. "Chai, it's okay." Jasper's voice said. "No, it isn't, Jasper. Alice was terrified." I thought. "darlin', please. Just come home." He thought. "Not now, Jazz. Leave me alone." I thought angrily. "Chai, I know you are scared. But, I promise you'll be okay. There's nothing wrong with you. Please, Chai, just come home." He begged. "jasper, I'm a monster. I force people to do what I want them to. How could you possibly love me?" I thought. I heard a car stop behind me. "Chailyn Cheyenne Dimora Cullen Whitlock-Hale, stop." A voice said. I stopped. "What did you call me?" I asked. "Chailyn Cheyenne Dimora Cullen Whitlock-Hale. That's your name." he said. "You knew my last name?" I asked. "Yeah. I remember it." Carlisle said. "How?" I asked. "The letters we wrote." He said. "Letters?" I asked. "Chai, don't you remember?" Carlisle asked.

I thought hard to remember. "Miele, would you like to see them?" he asked. "Don't come near me, Carlisle. I'm a monster." I said. "no. You aren't a monster. You're a newborn vampire. Don't worry about this new power you have. We don't know what you're capable of yet." He said. "Carlisle, I'm scared." I said. "Darlin', let Carlisle bring you home." Jasper said. "I'm afraid I'll hurt him." I thought. "You won't hurt him." Jasper thought. "Miele, come with me. I'll take care of you." Carlisle whispered. I didn't move. Carlisle took a step towards me. I went into a defensive crouch. "chai, I'm not going to attack you. Relax, young one." He said. I took a deep breath. The scents of my family and the forest surrounded me. I recognized Carlisle and Jasper and relaxed. "I…I want you to come get me." I thought. "Okay, Darlin'." Jasper thought back. "Carlisle, I'll get her." Jasper said.

Jasper calmly walked up to me and took me in his arms. I hugged him close. "You're okay. You're safe. I'm right here." He said. Jasper put his jacket over my shoulders. "I'll drive us home." Carlisle said. Jasper opened the door and stepped aside to let me in. "After you, Darlin'." He said, comfortingly. I got in. Once Jasper got in, I lay my head on his shoulder. Whem we got home, Jasper and Carlisle confined me to the couch. Jasper ran to our room and brought me an old quilt that we had sewn together. I cuddled under it. Carlisle pulled a chair over and handed me a box. "What is it?" I asked. "A jewelry box I gave you. I found it after you had left. It had my letters. I added yours." He said. "May I read them?" I asked. "Of course. Let me know if you need me." Carlisle said.


	29. Letters from the past

I opened the box and read Carlisle's letter.

_"Folletto,_

_ It's been much too long since we met in the canal that day. I do often think of that day and I long to come back and visit. Would you find that pleasurable? I look forward to getting a letter from you._

_ Carlisle"_

My letter was next. I was amazed by the script. It hadn't changed much.

_"Carlie,_

_ I was quite pleased to recive your letter. I too find myself thinking about that day you pulled me out of the canal. Indeed, I would find a visit from you incredibly pleasurable. I hope your travels have taken you to many wonderful places. Here, time passes lazily by and I feel as though the tasks I do are mundane and pointless. I hope to see future correspondence from you._

_ Chailyn"_

Our letter went like that for a few months. All of them dated and innocent. I came across a different letter.

_"Folletto mio,_

_ I miss you far too much. I find most if not all of the time, my thoughts are drawn to you. I greatly enjoyed my visit to you those many months ago and I do desire to make yet another trip. This trip however would be the last I'd make. Should you desire this visit, send word to me and I shall plan the trip._

_ Carlisle"_

The last he'd make? What had I done to make Carlisle write that? I quickly grabbed the next letter.

_"Carlie,_

_ If you only intend to make one last visit, permit me to request that it be on the first day snow falls. I have long loved the sparkle of snow and just the thought reminds me of you. The cool of your skin, the sparkle in your eyes, it all brings you to mind. I find myself yearning for your company, though the request seems desperate. But, I truly am in a state of desperation to see you._

_ Chailyn"_

Wow. Oddly romantic. It didn't sound like me. It sounded older. It sounded like a different person.

_"Folletto mio,_

_ Of course I'll permit you to request the day of my visit. Snow in Italia is lovely. It can't compare to you and how beautiful you are. I find you to be like a rose. Beautiful, taking away all words and breath with your presence. But, dangerous when underestimated. Love, snow is still weeks away yet. Can you bear to wait those few weeks? I shall continue to write to you. Nothing could stop me from sending word to you._

_ Carlisle"_

Wow. Who knew Carlisle was a closet romantic? Just reading his letters took my breath away.

_"Carlie,_

_ Your last letter was beautiful. Such words, they sent shivers down my spine. Your comparison of me to a rose seems unfair. A rose is the epitome of beauty inside and out, and it can't be true. Beside you, my beauty pales. Will you tell me of your travels when you visit? I'm sure you've seen amazing things. I wish I had the chance to travel to as many spectacular things as you have. Your last letter was dated from Paris! I tried many a time to imagine what it must be like, but found I could not._

_ Chailyn"_

Paris. Pictures showed such beauty. The history was amazing. I had never been there.

_"Folletto mio,_

_Here there is a blanket of snow. I find myself eager to make the trip to see you. Is there snow in Italia yet? How I hope there is. My comparison to you of a rose was unfair indeed. You are of course more beautiful than any rose. Forgive me for such an error. You wish to hear of my travels? If that is what you want to hear, then I shall tell you. Yes, my last letter was indeed sent from Paris. The nights in Paris would excite you. The mornings in Madrid are beautiful. The more travels I make, the more I find myself missing the rolling hills and lush green of England. Of course, London is busy. Prehaps I shall take you one day._

_Carlisle"_

Carlisle really had been everywhere. Paris, Madrid, London. It was no wonder he was such an amazing doctor.

"_Carlie, _

_Italia has yet to see snow. I find this rather vexing as I wish to see you. Oh, my darling, there is nothing to forgive you for. I do wish to hear of your travels. Paris, Madrid and London. They sound wonderful. You'd take me with you? Really? That would be a dream within itself. The window seems to have frosted. I expect it shall snow by the time you receive letters from me._

_Chailyn"_

"_Carlie,_

_There is snow up to the bottom step of our porch. I could not be more thrilled. Your visit will be soon. Send word when you shall begin your trip._

_Chailyn"_

"_Folletto,_

_I was greatly pleased to hear it had finally snowed in Italia. You can't possibly imagine how impatient I have been to visit you. I shall leave tomorrow on the one o'clock train from Berlin. You may expect me to be with you in a week. I know this shall distress you, but you must believe me when I say that it will be worth the wait._

_Carlisle"_

Carlisle's letter made me smile. I faintly remembered this time in my life. The frosted windows, the heavy, long coat for winter, the warmth of milk.

"_Carlie,_

_You should arrive any day now and my heart swells with excitement. I miss you far too much I fear. My hand often starys to the frost on my window. It's cool to the touch, but it fills me with warmth. Your presence will warm me even more I'm sure. The whistle of the afternoon train has become like music to my ears and I eagerly run to the station in hopes of seeing you step off the train. The train pulls away each day and my face falls and I sigh. Oh, Carlisle, I am so excited to see you. Though, it saddens me that this is to be your last visit._

_Chailyn"_

Suddenly I remembered standing in a chilly wind, cold stinging my cheek. Snow surrounded me. The train slowed and stopped. Excitedly, I held my breath. People got off and people got on. The train pulled away and I sighed sadly. "Excuse me, Miss. Can you lead me to the household of Miss Chailyn Dimora?" A gentleman asked. "Certainly, sir. I am Miss Dimora. Who might you be?" I had asked. "Why, don't you remember me, Chailyn?" he asked me. "Carlisle!" I exclaimed. He laughed. "Good to see you, Chailyn." He said. "I can't believe it's really you!" I exclaimed. "Were you expecting someone else?" He asked. "Of course not. Come, everyone is waiting for us at home. You will stay with us, won't you? Mother has already prepared a room for you." I said. "Of course I'll stay with you." He said.

I stopped thinking about it. "Did you enjoy the letters?" Carlisle asked. "Yes, but I can't remember some of the stuff following the train." I said. "Would you like me to tell you?" He asked. "Please." I said. "What do you remember last?" Carlisle asked. "You saying you would stay with us." I replied. "Well, we walked back to your house and your mother helped me settle into the guest room. Then she had you help with dinner. I helped you and your mother clean off the table. We talked while you did dishes. The next day we had b reakfast and I joined your family on an outing to the park. Then you went to the store for your mother and I escorted you. We came back and had lunch. I talked yo your dad and that night, we went out and I proposed to you." Carlisle said.

"That was the night before you left." I said. "Miele, I didn't leave. I was in Volterra and I forgot about what I had said. I'm so sorry." He said. He grabbed an envelope and handed it to me. "Open it." He requested. I opened it.

"_Chailyn,_

_I'm so sorry. I realize you will either never get to read this, or never forgive me. I do understand if you choose to ignore this letter and cut me out of your life. But, remember that I love you. I travelled to Volterra, not telling you, not because I no longer cared for you. It is because I cared for you that I didn't tell you. This has become a deep regret in my life. If by chance you do read this and have moved on with your life, I hope you will at least grant me the privilege in being a part of your life. Whatever part that may be._

_Carlisle"_

I sat and let Carlisle's letter soak in. "I had no idea you felt that way, Carlisle." I said. "It's true. This letter is the most emotional and honest of anything I have ever wrote." Carlisle said. "I do have a letter I wrote that I never sent you. There's a whole set of them." I said. "May I read them?" he asked. I nodded. "Jasper, could you go get me the bundle of letters sitting on my dresser?" I asked. "Of course, Darlin'." He said. He ran and brought me the letters. "Thank you, Jazz." I said. I handed Carlisle the letters. He read them. I stopped him on the last letter. "Read it aloud." I requested. "Alright, Chai." He said.

"_Carlisle,_

_Have you forgotten me? Do you no longer hold any love or feelings for me? I'm lost. You l;eft me and gave me no warning. I kept hoping you would return or I would get a letter explaining your disappearance. I hope you can understand my disappointment. Carlisle, I'll always love you. Nothing will ever change that. Whatever caused you to leave, I hope you find what you are looking for. You had such an big impact on my life. I'll remember you forever._

_Lovingly yours,  
Chailyn."_


	30. Reacting to what you read and remember

"Wow. I hurt you really badly. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that." He said. "We both got hurt, Carlisle." I said. Carlisle quietly nodded. "Thank you for letting me read those, Carlisle." "You're welcome." He said. I handed him back the letters. He put them away. "How ya doing, Darlin'?" Jasper asked. "Better. I guess I'm still pretty emotional." I said. "You just aren't used to being a vampire yet. It takes time." He said. "Jasper, do we have to get married so soon? I know it's been a longtime, but can we wait?" I asked. "Sure, Darlin'. We can wait as long as you want." He said.

Alice came bouncing into the room, dragging a less than enthused Bella with her. "Get up." She said. "Alice, she's been told to stay here." Jazz said. "Jasper, why argue with her?" Edward asked, taking his place next to Bella. "It's okay,J. I can Handle it." I said. I got up and Alice pulled Bella and me upstairs. "We're doomed." I whispered. "Oh you two are not." Alice retorted. "We're at the mercy of you and Rosalie." I said. "Why are we doing this?" Bella asked. "There is a party at school and we're going." Alice said. "A party? Let me get Jasper ready before you two start on me?" I asked. "Alright. Lord knows he can't dress himself." Alice said. I smiled. "Oh, Jasper, could you come here a minute?' I asked. "What is it, Darlin'?" He asked, appearing at my side. "Let's go to our room." I suggested. We went to our room and I locked the door. "Let's get you changed." I said. "Let's not." He said.

"Please, Jasper?" I begged. "Nope. Alice dragged me on enough of these surprise parties when I was dating her. I'm not going." He said. "Please, Jazzy?" I begged. "No." He said. There was a knock on the door. "Come in, Alice." I said. Alice smiled and handed me a white dress bag and pulled out a knee length, form fitting lavender dress. I put it on. "Alice, come look." I said. "Wow. This looks great on you." She said.

Jasper closed the door and relocked it. "I'm going." He said. "Jealous, Major?" I asked, teasingly. "Yes." He said. "You shouldn't be. You know I'm yours." I said. "Darlin', I think it's time I propose to you in public." He said. "In public?" I asked. Jasper nodded. "Can I wear my ring then?' I asked. "Yes you can." He said. I excitedly kissed his cheek. Jasper changed. "handsome." I said. "Thank ya, Darlin'." He said.

I left the room and let Rosalie and Alice do my hair and make-up. "Well?" I asked. "Wow." Rosalie said. I looked in the mirror. "Wow." I said. I looked amazing. Jasper looked in. "Wow. Chai, you look beautiful." He said. "Thanks, Jasper." I said.

We all headed to the party. Rosalie, Emmett and Alice went in Rosalie's BMW, Edward and Bella went in Edward's Volvo and Jasper and I went in my Ferrari. The party was great. There was a slow, classical song and Jasper got down on one knee. "Chailyn, I love you. You and I have had some great times. I don't want them to end. I know we're in high school, but I think we'll be happy together." He said, taking my hand. "Chai, Darlin', will you marry me?" He asked. I put my free hand and pretended to wipe away tears. "yes. Of course I will!" I exclaimed. He slipped my ring onto my hand. I hugged him. "Congratulations, Chai." Bella said. "Thanks, Bella." I said.

As the party went back to normal, I saw Jessica glare at me. I headed over and said hello to Jessica and Angela. "That was a big surprise." Jessica said. "Yeah." I said. "Did you and Jasper date long before tonight?" Angela asked. "yeah. It's been around three or four months. But, we grew up together when we were younger. It's been about ten years." I said. "I sure wish Dr. Cullen would adopt me. Seems his kids all find love matches." Jessica said. "Yeah. Carlisle is a great guy." I said. "Wasn't Alice and Jasper dating a few months ago?" Jessica asked. "Yeah. Alice broke up with him." I said.

"Darlin', I hate to interrupt you, but Alice wants to get pictures." He said. "Alright, Jasper. I'll be there soon." I said. "Alright." He replied. "I should go." I said. I left them and quickly joined Jasper. "Thank you, Jazz." I said. "My pleasure, Darlin'. I know you were stressed." Jasper said. "Jessica was being Jessica." I said. "Come dance with me." He said. "Jazz, I haven't danced in public in years." I said. "Please?" He asked. "Alright." I said. He smiled. We danced to a few songs. "Is dancing with me so awful?" He asked. "no. But everyone keeps staring at us." I said. Jasper looked me in the eye and said, "Let them stare." I was shocked. "Who are you and what have you done with Jasper?" I asked. "Darlin', you look beautiful. We've finally been publically engaged. Just enjoy the party and the time with me." He said.


	31. This looks like a good time to run

When the party came to an end, we headed home. I did my homework with alittle help from Jasper. "Well, I've got no idea what to do." I said. "Work on the wedding!" Alice shouted. I sighed. I went to Jasper's desk and began to work on wedding plans. "No peeking at my music." Jasper said. "Alice wants me to work on the wedding plans." I said. "Well, I have more of a say than Alice. Relax, Darlin'." He said. "Alice is right. I should work on wedding details." I said. "I'll help." He said. "You don't have to." I said. 'I want to." He said. "Alright, Jasper." I said. "Are you mad at me?" he asked. "No. This wedding, school, Thomas. It's too much." I said. "We'll work together. We'll plan the whole thing." Jasper said. "What about Thomas?" I asked. "Let Carlisle and me worry about Thomas." He said. "What am I supposed to do about school?" I asked. "I'll help with school. You'll be fine. Relax, Darlin'." He said.

"Play some music for me?" I asked. Jasper grabbed his guitar and played. I lay on the bed and relaxed, listening to the melodies that Jasper played. "You're such a great musician." I said. Jasper didn't say a word. He just played . I listened to Jasper and began to relax. "Jazz, we should work on wedding plans." I said. "Alright." He said. Jasper and I worked on wedding plans for hours. "Darlin', I love you dearly, but I can't do this anymore." He said. "Neither can I." I said. 'I think we need to have alittle fun." Jasper thought. "I agree." I thought. "Where to?" he asked. "Race ya to Houston?" I thought. "You're on!" Jasper thought. "Sneaking out? Who knew you were such a rebel, J." I thought. "Darlin', I blame you. You're such a bad influence." He said. "Liar." I said. "Don't call me a liar." He said. "Jasper, quiet. You're going to get us caught." I said.

"Too late." Carlisle said. "Jasper, run!" I thought. "meet at our house?" He thought. "Yes. Go!" I exclaimed. Jasper jumped into his car and drove away. "Chai, don't." Carlisle said authoritatively. "I'm sorry,Carlisle. I must." I said. "Be careful." He said. I hugged him close. "I'll call you." I said. "Go ahead, Miele." He said. I grabbed my keys. "Chailyn, take my car." Carlisle said. "Your Mercedes?" I asked. "For my own piece of mind." He requested. "Alright, Carlie." I said. "Tell me where you're going?" He asked. "Houston." I said. He smiled. "Be back in time for school." He said. I handed him my keys and drove off.

Carlisle wanted me to take his Mercedes so that I would be careful. I drove to Houston and parked. The moon was high in the sky. My mind flashed back to our house. My mental picture was blurry. "The river." I remembered. I walked to the river and followed it. I came across our home. It still stood, but it was a shadow of the place I remembered. I opened the door and walked in. Our furniture was dust covered and slightly worn. On our old table was a broken vase with flowers strewn across the surface. As I walked through our home, I looked over the dusted and often broken things of our life together. This was our home, even after all these years, this was still our home. I entered our room. Jasper was standing at the end of our bed.

I stood beside him. "It's still there." He said. I followed his gaze. The rose. It still lay on his pillow. I hugged him. "Oh, Jasper. I've missed this place so much." I said. "I'm sure you have." He said. "Haven't you?" I asked. "Yeah. I have. It's part of our lives." He said. "It is. I hate how rundown it looks." I said. "We'll fix it up." Jasper said. "We will?" I asked, excitedly. "If you'd like. I figured you'd like it." He said. "I'd love it." I said. "Since we'll be fixing it up, why don't we use weeknights?" He asked. "Alright." I said. "Only if you have your homework done, of course." Jasper said. "Jaaazz." I whined. "Darlin', you have to graduate high school. The only way to graduate is to do your homework." He said. I sighed.

The sun came up. "Where's your car?" Jasper asked. "At home. Carlisle wanted me to take his car." I said. I knew what Jasper was thinking. "He's too overprotective." He said. "Calm down. Carlisle is basically my older brother. You're marrying his sister. He has every right to be protective." I said. Jasper smiled. "What?" I asked. "You." He said. "What about me?" I asked. "You're so sweet and loving to everyone." He said. We began the drive back to Forks. When we got home, we quickly changed clothes and got ready for school. "Chailyn, come see me after school." Carlisle said. "Alright, Carlisle. May I have my keys back?" I asked. "Why don't you drive the Mercedes today?" he suggested. "She wants to drive her car, Carlisle." Jasper said, frustratedly. I put my hand on his chest. "It's okay, Jasper. I'll take the Mercedes today." I said. Carlisle, Jasper and I left early in order to drop Carlisle off at work. Once Carlisle was at work, Jasper and I headed to school. "Why do you let him do that to you?" Jasper asked. "Jazz, I'm used to Carlisle being protective. He always has been protective of me." I said. Jasper got frustrated.

"Jazz, calm down. You get the same way." I said. "But, I'm your fiancé! I'm supposed to be protective!" He exclaimed. "Carlisle's my brother! He is supposed to be protective too." I said. "He acts like I can't protect you!" he shouted. "Stop yelling." I said. "You let him treat you like a child. You're capable of taking care of yourself." He said angrily. I took a deep breath and grabbed Jasper's jacket collar, pulling him to me. "You're sexy when you're all worked up." I said, quickly kissing his lips. He looked surprised. "Now, calm down, smile and go to class. I'll see you in literature." I said. I let go of Jasper, grabbed my books and locked the car.

As I walked away, I suddenly felt very lustful. "Cut it out, Jasper." I thought. "Sorry." He said. Jasper walked me to class. "See you in literature." I said. He nodded silently. I went into class. Choir. I was alittle bored. Mr. Samuels used me as an example. I was perfect in his eyes. When choir was over, I hurried to literature. "Slow down. I'm not even there yet." Jazz thought. "Guess I'm alittle excited to see you." I thought. "I could tell." Jasper said. "I don't think school is a good idea. At least not right now." I thought. "Why?" he thought. "J, my eyes." I thought. "When we get to class, faint. I'll catch you. Then we'll get you out of here." Jasper thought. "Alright. But, J, you'll need to help. I can control the thirst, but you have to do something for the fainting." I thought. We got to class and I felt tired and dizzy. I stumbled a few steps and fell back.

True to his word, Jasper caught me. "Mr. Hale, could you take Miss Whitlock to the nurse?" Mrs. Harpinger asked. "Yes, M'am." Jasper said. he gently picked me up and carried me. "You alright, Darlin'?" he asked. "Fine. Let's go, Jazz." I said. We hurried off and quickly went hunting. We hurried back to school and got back just in time for class. "See you at lunch?" Jasper asked. "Oh, you'll see me alright." I said. "Darlin'…" Jasper warned. "Jasper…" I warned. 'We're not going to do this, Darlin'." He said. I smiled. "Wanna bet?" I asked.

Jasper and I glared at each other. We both backed off and went to class. "No kiss?" I thought. " I'll make it up to you." He thought. I smiled. "I'll hold you to that." I thought. "Concentrate on your class." He thought. "J, it's gym. It's not hard." I thought. I sighed. Running was so much fun. It was super easy, but now it was boring. I had to monitor myself. Luckily, the bell rang.


	32. Taking care of Thomas

Calculus. "Em!" I exclaimed. "Chai?" He asked. "It's calculus time!" I exclaimed. "Calculus time." He said. I smiled. "Did you study for the test?" He asked. "What test?" I asked. "Calm down. No test today." He said. I punched him in the shoulder lightly. "Jerk." I said. We went through class. Lunch came after and I disappeared to find Jasper. "Chai?" He asked. "Jasper." I said. "What you thinking, Darlin'?" He asked. "I'm thinking we skip lunch and take a walk." I said. "Just a walk?" He asked. "For now." I said. Jazz smiled.

We took a walk, holding hands. "It's nice to be able to hold hands in public." I said. "You always like holding my hand. It makes you happy." He said. "It does. I love holding your hand. That little bit of contact with you is nice. It shows everyone that you're mine." I said. "you mean it shows Jessica." Jasper said. "Yeah. I'm definitely not her fan." I said. Jasper shook his head. "How sweet. The little couple." Thomas said. "Thomas." I said. "Chai, surprised to see you." He said. "Jasper, go to school." I said. "Darlin'…" Jasper started. "Just go, J!" I shouted. Jasper turned and left.

"So, you're giving up?" He asked. "No, Thomas. I'm taking you down." I said. "By yourself?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "You think you can take me down?" He asked, tauntingly. "If I have to. That's up to you, Thomas." I said. "But, can you do it? Can you really kill me?" He asked. I tried to stay confident in what would need to be done. "You can do it, Darlin'. I know you can." Jasper's voice said through my head. Knowing Jasper believed in me, I was instantly more confident. "I will kill you, Thomas." I said. "We shall see." Thomas said.

Thomas and I crouched into defenseive positions. We circled a few times and then Thomas attacked. I took a small step to the side and he sped past me. He tumbled to the ground. With a snarl, Thomas charged me again. I waited until he got close and jumped into the air. As I landed gracefully on the ground, I crouched and jumped at Thomas. I punched his jaw, throwing him against a tree with a loud crack. "You can't fight me, Chai." He said. "Yes, I can." I said, furiously. He laughed. "Can you? Can you stand to have my death on your hands?" He asked. That stopped me briefly. Could I stand to have his death on my hands? Even though he was trying to kill me, he was still a person and he deserved to live too. "No, Thomas. I can't. I'm not a monster like you. I won't kill you." I said. "But, we will." Voices behind me said. Thomas and I looked at the voices. My family stood there, all of them. Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper.

"Leave." I said. "No." Jasper said. "Jazz, I need to do this by myself." I said. "Chai, this isn't just your fight." Jasper said. "Yes it is." I said. "No. This fight is between me and Thomas." He said. "You think you can beat me, Whitlock?" Thomas asked, arrogantly. "I do." Jasper said. I watched in horror as Jasper pushed me out of the way and took a step towards Thomas. "Jasper." I said. "I need to do this, Darlin'." He said. "No, you don't. Jazz, please." I begged. Jasper looked at me. The look in his eyes was one of sorrow. It silenced me. I walked up to Jasper and wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Come home safe, J." He smiled and said, "I will, Darlin'. I'll never leave ya again." He said, his accent slipping heavily. I sighed dreamily. I was passed off to someone. "Take care of her." Jasper ordered. "I will." Carlisle said.

When had Carlisle gotten here? My dazzed fog kept me from wondering. "He's going to get hurt…" I whispered. "He'll be alright, Miele." Carlisle said. I couldn't stand to watch. I buried my face into Carlisle's jacket. He held me close, kissing my forehead lightly. I heard an angry snarl and flinched. I saw Thomas laying on the ground, a rip in his shirt sleeve. I was shocked. Jasper stood over Thomas menacingly. He was going to kill Thomas. I pulled away from Carlisle and put my hand gently on Jasper's shoulder. "Jasper, stop." I said, softly. He looked at my furiously. I was frightened and as Jasper felt my emotions, he paused. I brushed past him and reached down to help Thomas up.

'What are you doing?" Thomas asked. "Helping you up." I said. "Why?" he asked. A smile spread across my face and I said, "Because you're a person." Thomas looked puzzled. "But, I tried to kill you." He said. "You did. But, that doesn't change the fact that you're a person and I'm not going to take away your life." I said. "You should." He said. "Perhaps, but it's not mine to take." I said. Thomas was speechless. "Chai, what are you waiting for?" Jasper asked. "I'm not going to kill him." I said over my shoulder.

"Whitlock, you're really lucky to have her love. Chailyn, you're really a special woman. You've found happiness and I'm glad you have. You deserve it." Thomas said. I smiled and nodded to him politely. Thomas ran away and I turned to my family. "Why did you let him go?" Jasper asked, furiously. I didn't say anything. I just kissed his cheek and walked past him. "Chai! How could you let him go?" He asked. "Jazz, it's over. Let it go." I said. "He'll come back." He said. "No, Jasper. He's not." I said.

It took me the greater part of two hours to explain to him why I had let Thomas go. I wasn't sure he totally grasped my reason, but he finally relented.


	33. Learning patience and how to dance

He worked on his music in the bedroom, while I had to learn to dance for the wedding. "Chai, you'll never be able to dance if you don't stop trying to lead." Alice said. "Alice, I don't need to learn to dance." I said. "yes you do. Dancing is an important part of a wedding." She said. "I've danced before!" I shouted. "You need to be able to waltz." She said. "No, I don't." I argued.

Jasper and Carlisle came down to see what the yelling was about. "What's going on?" Carlisle asked. "She won't learn to waltz." Alice said. "I don't need to." I said. "Yes you do!" Alice said, her voice raised. "No I don't! I can dance other dances." I said. Jasper sent me calming waves. "Knock it off, Jasper! I'm so sick of you manipulating my emotions everytime I'm the slightest bit unhappy." I snapped. "Calm down, Darlin'." Jasper said. "Don't tell me what to do." I said, angrily. Jasper looked hurt. "Miele…" "No, Carlisle. Don't even start with me." I said. I looked at my family, the one's I'd just hurt and ran upstairs, locking myself in our room. Agonizing pain was lodged in my soul. If I still had a soul. "Darlin'?" Jasper asked from the other side of the door. "Jazz, if you're smart, you'll go away." I said.

There was silence for awhile and then I heard Jasper's voice say, "Guess I'm not very smart then." "Go away, Jasper." I said. "I'm not going anywhere, Chai." He said. I glared at him. He stared back. I was starting to get frustrated. "Calm down." He said. "No." I said. Jasper tried to calm me down, but I fought back. I felt Jasper's calming touch and fought against it. Jasper increased his calming and I struggled to fight against it. Just as Jasper was struggling to keep me calm, I was struggling to fight against him. This struggle went on for a long time, Jasper and I weren't going to give up. "Jasper, please. I don't want to learn to dance. I can dance just fine. I don't need Alice to teach me to dance." I said. I was frustrated, but Jasper's presence tore at my defenses. I knew he could feel my resolve melting away. I cuddled against Jasper's chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I dry sobbed and Jasper held me tight against him. "Hush now, little one." He whispered, caringly. Hearing the care in Jasper's voice made me sob harder. "Honey, please. It'll be okay." He said. "I don't wanna learn to dance." I said. "Then you don't have to." He said. I hugged Jasper and said, "Thank you, Jazz." "Darlin', do you think we could go downstairs and dance? No rules, no ultimatums. Just the two of us dancing like we used to do." Jasper said. "No Alice?" I asked. "Just you and me. Nobody else." He said. i smiled. "Alright, J. Let's dance." She said.

Jasper and I went downstairs and they started to dance. Chai smiled. Dancing with Jasper was fun. He never criticized her if she made a mistake, he just smiled and continued dancing. "Ugh. Your dancing is so old fashioned." Alice groaned. I winced. Did Alice have to meddle with everything? "Don't let Alice bother you, Darlin'. Just concentrate on dancing." Jasper thought. "I just hate that she meddles in everything. Our wedding. I want our wedding to be everything we always hoped it would be." I thought. "And it will be. Alice isn't the one getting married. This is our wedding, Darlin'." Jasper thought. I smiled.

We kept dancing and nobody knew that our dream wedding would be taking place sooner than they thought. "Jasper, do we have to wait? I just want to have our dream wedding. I'm tired of waiting." I thought. "Just alittle longer, darlin'." Jasper thought. I sighed. "Jazz, I just want to get married." I thought. Jasper sighed. "It'll only take alittle more time. We've waited so long already. Just alittle longer. We can wait a few more days." Jasper whispered. I sighed impatiently. "A few more days." I whispered.


	34. Fleeing responsibility

The next day, school went as it always did. But, for the first time I could remember, I wanted nothing more than to be alone. I didn't sit with the Cullen's or with my human friends, in fact, I didn't even go to the cafeteria. I could tolerate most of the student body, but I couldn't be around anyone. Especially not Jasper. I didn't need to be an empath to know that this was going to cause my relationship with Jasper to be stressed. For how long this mood to be alone would last, I hadn't the slightest clue. I did know that this wasn't good and that I needed to get out of Forks fast.

For once in my life, if you could call it that anymore, I did something irresponsible and wild. I skipped the rest of my classes and drove away. Stranding Jasper and abandoning my friends and family. But most importantly, abandoning the life I'd come to know. I thought about heading to the house, but I changed my mind. I drove to Seattle and stood in the airplane terminal trying to decide on a location. The options had few limitations. I wanted a real escape, somewhere that Jasper and Carlisle and the rest of my "family" would never think to look for me. The only question was: where? With my past and now the volturi to worry about, Italy was out of the question. However, Greece…Greece was supposed to be lovely this time of year.

"One ticket to Greece please." I said, reaching the desk. "We have one seat left, but it's first class. Prehaps you'd like to go somewhere else? Italy is lovely this time of year. We have a few coach seats left on the next flight." The desk attendant said. "How much for the ticket to Greece?" I asked. "That ticket is three thousand dollars and fifty six cents." The attendant said. "I'll take it." I said without a moment's hesitation. I paid for the ticket, but I didn't stop looking over my shoulder until I was in my seat and the plane had left the ground.

Santorini. That's where I was headed. I'd been there once. I closed my eyes and tried to clear that memory. I relaxed and took a deep breath. Slowly, the clouded memory became clearer.

I'd been to Santorini as a child. I was waiting on the dock with a brand new suitcase. I was young. Seven? Maybe eight? Excitement flashed across my face as my young self ran into the arms of a silver haired man. Deep inside, I knew him. But, I couldn't identify him. But, I focused on him. His kindly wrinkled face. His grey eyes held a twinkle and his lips were brushed into a soft, warming smile. Suddenly, as though I was again that young girl, standing on the dock, I smelled salt, grapes and the sweet smell of lilies…Madonna Lilies. "_Madonna lilies are your grandmother's favorite. While she was away dancing, your grandfather would put a Madonna lily tied with grapevine on her pillow and sprinkle it with salt. He believed that it would keep them together and mean a safe trip home."_

That voice was her father. So, the man on the dock was her grandfather. She'd spent the summers with her grandparents at their home in Santorini. It was one place she'd been able to roam as she pleased and it was the one place left in her world that still held her childhood innocence and the promise of happiness.

She opened her eyes and that's when she realized that for the first time in months, there was no other voice in my head, the feelings were my own. I was on my own.

We touched down and I headed to Fira. The island of Santorini was beautiful. There was no doubt about that. It was sunny, but I was hidden by my straw cowboy hat. The loose clothing styles of Greece made keeping my secret easy. Of course, Greece was famous for their mythology and the whimsicality that was woven deep into the land. So, being a vampire in a land rich with myth didn't necessarily required to be hidden. I rented a small place in Fira that overlooked the turquoise waters.

I changed out of the blue jeans and long sleeved shirts that had become my wardrobe in Forks and changed into a long, loose, flowing blue cotton skirt, a loose fitting, long sleeved white shirt and black flats. I looked at myself in the mirror and the girl I saw reflected in clear, shimmering surface wasn't me. It was the face of someone who was lost. Someone I wasn't proud to be.


	35. Escape from Forks

After the first day in Santorini, I felt compelled to go barefoot. Loose clothes and no shoes. I was havinfg the time of my life. It was nice to be away from all the responsibilities of being a teen and a newborn vampire. Here in Santorini, I was free to come and go as I pleased. It was sunny all the time, but I never had to take off my straw cowboy hat. At night, I often went swimming. The cool water and the moon and starlight made the whole scene beautiful and romantic. The romance made me miss Jasper for the first time in weeks.

I knew it was probably a mistake, but I called Jasper. "Chai, Darlin', where are you?" Jasper asked. "Jasper, calm down. I can't tell you where I am, but I can tell you that I'm safe." I said. "Chailyn, I don't know where you are, but I want you to come back to Forks." He said. "Jasper, I can't come back right now." I said. "Chai, I'm worried about you. You just leave school, nobody knows where you are, you're making decisions too quick for Alice to pick up on. You're thoughts were focused on Seattle. Edward knew that. But, we figured it wasn't a big deal. We all run off to Seattle from time to time. You're feelings weren't out of the ordinary. They were content." Jasper said. "Jazz, I'll come back when I'm ready. I just need some time away." I said. "I found your car at Sea-Tac." He said. "I'll come back in a few weeks. My return flight leaves in about six weeks." I said.

"Six weeks? Chai, where are you? I'm not the only one who's worried about you, Darlin'. Carlisle is worried too. He's a mess, Chai. He never leaves his study, he won't talk to anyone, he hasn't gone hunting since you left. He just pours over an atlas and your letters and your journals." Jasper said. I went silent for a few minutes. "He's trying to find me." I said quietly. "Chai, please. His emotions are so strong." Jasper begged. "Let me talk to Carlisle." I said. The phone changed hands and Carlisle's voice came on. "Chailyn, where are you?" He asked. "Carlisle, I'm fine." I said. "Please, where are you?" Carlisle asked. "I can't tell you. I need some time." I said. "Carlisle, I'll tell you where I am, but you keep Jasper in Forks until my flight comes back." I said. "Alright." He said. "Santorini." I said. "Santorini is an island. What city?" Carlisle asked. "Nope. I'm not giving you that. The most I'm telling you is that I'm in Santorini." I said. I hung up.

Six weeks. I had six weeks of freedom left. I threw my phone into the ocean. I wanted nothing more to do with conversation to home. For the next six weeks I continued to enjoy my life here. In Santorini, I felt free. I felt different than when I was in Forks, I felt normal. I sat beneath a tree and thought about home. I didn't miss Forks at all. I missed Jasper. While I did miss my family, mostly I missed Jasper.

Finally, it was time to go home. I knew I was going to miss Santorini. But, it was going to be nice to see Jasper again. I went to the airport and flew to Heathrow. I called Jasper. "Hello?" He answered. "Hey, Jasper. I'm in London. My flight leaves in an hour. Meet me in Seattle?" I asked. "Sure, Darlin'." Jasper said. "I'm flying into gate 23A at 1:30." I said. "I'll be there." Jasper said. "Jasper?" I asked. "Yeah, Darlin'?" He asked. "I love you." I said. "I love you too. I've missed you." Jasper said. "I've missed you too." I said.

My plane boarded and I left rainy London behind. I still dressed as I had in Santorini. A long loose sleeved, floor-length blue dress and my cowboy hat. I was still going barefoot. Excitement filled me as I got off the plane and headed up the stairs to the airport terminal. As I walked out the gate, I picked a place out of the way to set my bag. As soon as I had set down my bag, i heard my name. I turned and saw Jasper at the end of the hallway. I smiled and ran at a normal persons pace into Jasper's arms.

He swung me around. I kissed him excitedly. "I love you. I missed you." I said. Jasper smiled at me and said, "It's good to have you back where I can hold you." "It's good to have you hold me again." I said. "So, where were you?" Jasper asked. "Fira, Santorini." I said. "Greece?" He asked. "Yeah. Jasper, you should have seen it. It was beautiful. I felt…I felt free. I felt safe. I felt normal." I said. "Normal? What do you mean you felt normal?" Jazz asked. "I didn't have to hide on sunny days, I didn't have to dress like it was winter, I could enjoy myself and the amazing scenery." I said. Jasper smiled and asked, "Show me on spring break?" "Spring break?" I asked. "Yeah. Spring break. Just the two of us going to Santorini. No hiding, just enjoying one another." He said. I smiled. "Alright, Jazz." I said. Jasper grabbed my bag and we went to my car. "No shoes?" He asked. "No. I was compelled to lose my shoes in Santorini and I can't bring myself to wear them again." I said. Jasper laughed. "Well, whatever is comfortable I suppose." He said.

"Aren't you made at me for taking off?" I asked. "Why would I be mad at you for going on vacation?" Jasper asked. "I left without a word to you." I said. "Chai, you don't have to ask for my permission to go somewhere. Yes, you did worry me, but you called and let me know you were okay. And I appreciated that." He said. We went to my car and Jasper drove us home in silence. I wasn't sure how to interpret the silence. "Okay, what's going on? Your feelings are all over the place." Jasper thought. "Sorry. I forgot about the feelings thing. I'm just worried that my taking off is going to be a wedge between us and I don't want that." I thought.

"I can promise that this won't be a wedge between us. I just needed to know that you wanted to leave. I would have left with you. When I realized you were gone and found your car in the airport parking lot, I was disappointed and scared. I didn't know if you were coming back, I was so…so hurt that I wasn't worth being told that you weren't happy. You blocked me out and I thought you just need the space to grow and try to handle your own feelings. So, I backed off and let you have that space. I stayed close in case you needed my help. But, I didn't even know you were unhappy." He said. "I felt trapped. I just needed to get away for alittle while and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't plan this out beforehand, I just did it. Everything I did was a last minute descision, that's why Alice didn't know. If Edward had read my mind, nothing would have made any sense. My thoughts were spread all over." I said.


	36. Was it me

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short! Promise the next one will be longer.**

There was more silence and then in a broken voice, Jasper asked, "Was it something I said or did?" "Stop the car." I demanded. Jasper stopped the car and we got out. Jasper leaned against the driver side door. "It was nothing that you did or said. If anything, Jazz, I ran away to find myself. I needed to right myself. We're getting married and I don't want to make a mistake with you. I want you to get what you deserve and I don't feel like I can do that until I have myself in control. But, I need you to know without a doubt I love you." I said. "Just promise you'll let me know when something is wrong next time." Jasper said. I kissed Jasper. "Jazz, how much do you want to go back to Forks. "Why?" He asked. I smiled and said, "How fast can you pack a suitcase?" I asked. "Pretty quickly, why?" He asked. "Feel like sneaking out with me?" I asked. Jasper smiled deviously. "Absolutely, Darlin'." He said.

"Well then, when we get home, Carlisle will want to talk to me, he'll probably take me to his study. Then, you'll knock, come in and take me to our room to have a talk with me. At which point you'll pack and we'll leave out the window and into the car and be out of touch before they figure it out." I said. "But, Alice will know." He said. "Alice won't tell. It's romantic. She likes that." I said. Jasper smiled and said, "You're a bad influence, Darlin'." I playfully shoved him. "I am not!" I shouted.


	37. santorini with Jazz

We pulled up to the house and we got. "You gotta pretend to be mad at me, Jazz." I thought. We went inside and Jasper started yelling at me. "How could you be so irresponsible? Someone could have seen you sparkle! Did you think about that?" He asked angrily. "Nobody even saw me. I blended in. Get over it, Jazz." I said, calmly. "You don't even care that you risked exposing yourself and the rest of us! God, you're such a child! I never should have changed you!" He exclaimed. "How could you say that? I wasn't exposing us. It's not a big deal, Jazz." I said. "It is a big deal, Chailyn! Do you really wanna bring the volturi down on us all?" He asked. "The volturi? Really, Jazz? You're threatening me with the "royalty" of the vampires? Is that the best you have?" I asked. "The volutri aren't playing around, Chai. The volturi are a serious threat. They have a lot of power. You know that!" He shouted.

As I had predicted, Carlisle came over and said, "Chai, I'd like to speak to you in my study please." He said, putting his hand in the middle of my back and leading me to the study. We went in and closed the door. "Chai, it was very irresponsible of you to run to Santorini. It's a big risk for all of us." Carlisle said. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I just needed to get away." I said. "And I understand that, Chai, but you need to be careful about where you go. You're not human anymore. You have to be careful about things like that, Chai." He said. I nodded, pretending to be disappointed. There was a knock on the door. "Good timing, Jasper." I thought.

Jasper opened the door and in a very serious tone of voice said, "Excuse me, Carlisle. I'd like to talk to my fiancée if I may." He said. "Of course, Jasper." Carlisle said. I walked past Jasper and out the door. "Our room." He said, seriously. I went into our room and Jasper closed the door. "What should I pack?" He asked. "loose, comfortable clothes and grab your cowboy hat." I said. "You just like seeing me in a cowboy hat. You think it's sexy." Jasper said shaking his head. I smiled. "Of course I do. You're amazingly sexy and with a cowboy hat, it's only amplified. Besides, with the southern accent, you're even more yummy." I said.

Jasper shook his head and kissed my cheek. He packed his bag as quick as he could and we jumped out our window and hurried to the car. "Ready?" I asked. "Ready and willing." He replied. I drove as fast as possible to Seattle and bought our plane tickets. We flew out to Santorini. "Jazz, look out the window." I said. He reached over and looked. "Wow. It's beautiful, Darlin'." He said. I smiled. "It is beautiful." I said. "Not as beautiful as you, but still very beautiful." He said. I kissed him. We rented the small cottage I had just left earlier. It still felt like home. More so with Jasper. "I love you, Chai." He said. "I love you too." I said. "No wonder you loved it here. It's amazing." He said. "You like it?" I asked. "Absolutely. It's so scenic and so romantic." He said. "You think it's romantic? Wait until tonight." I said. "You seem so happy here." Jasper said. "I am happy here. Happier than I am in Forks." I said. "Have you thought about staying here?" He asked.

I was caught off guard. "How can I stay? There's school and college and all that." I said. "Darlin', your feelings tell me that you love it here." He said. "I would love to stay here. But, responsibility comes first." I said. "Chai, if you like it here so much, we can move here after graduation." Jasper said. "We?" I asked. "Yes, we. You're so happy. The intensity of your happiness is something I can't even attempt to make you feel." He said. "Aren't you manipulating my feelings?" I asked. "I haven't been doing anything since we jumped out the window of our room. It's been all you. Right now, how you feel is all you." Jasper said.

For once it was all me. Jasper was monitoring my feelings, but he didn't have to alter them. That made me even happier. Jasper and I watched as the sun set. Once the sun set, I took my hair out of the messy bun I'd swept it into and jumped into the waters. As I splashed into the cool waters, i felt cleansed. Renewed. Jasper jumped into the water after me. "You look sexy with your clothes wet against your body and the moonlight lighting up your face." Jasper said. I felt a twinge of embarrassment. Jasper laughed. "Don't be embarrassed. You look beautiful." He said. I felt even more embarrassed after that compliment.

Jasper and I swam for a few minutes. But, those few minutes were pure magic. We got out and raced up the stairs to our cottage. I easily beat Jasper, that didn't mean much. After we changed into dry clothes, Jasper and I explored the island hand in hand at a leisurely pace. We talked to each other like we were old friends, seeing each other for the first time. "You don't like it here, do you?" I asked, quietly. I was nervous about his response. "It doesn't matter to me where I am as long as I'm with you." He said. "But, Jasper, how can this work? I'm miserable in Forks, but here in Santorini, I feel at home. And I love you so much, but I don't know if I can do without you. But…I can't…I can't go back to Forks." I said. Jasper pulled me close to him with a soft chuckle. "You are the most important thing in my life, Chai. If you don't want to live in Forks, then we don't have to. Darlin', I would do anything to make you happy. If that means living in Santorini, then we'll live in Santorini." Jasper said. "You mean it, Jazz? Really?" I asked, excitement filling my voice. "Absolutely. I mean every word. But, only under one condition. You marry me in Forks the day we get back." He said. "Alright, Jasper. It's a deal." I said. "We'll get a bigger place than our little cottage, of course. And the view will be fantastic and we'll go swimming every night under the stars and the silvery moonlight. It'll be fun and _romantic._" Jasper said, slipping in his accent on romantic. I licked my lips.

The next few weeks went by too fast. Before I knew it, Jasper and I were on a plane for Seattle, leaving behind my beautiful Greece and the life I'd come to know. I sighed. Jasper put an arm around my shoulders and said, "We'll be back before you can miss it." I smiled and said, "Let's get married Friday night." I said. "Alright. Friday night. How's eight o'clock sound?" He asked. Looking into his warm caramel eyes, I smiled and said, "It sounds perfect." "Then it's settled. Eight o'clock on Friday night." Jasper said. I smiled excitedly and kissed Jasper. Jasper hugged me and swept me off my feet and carried me into the house.


	38. Maid of honor

Once we were in the living room with everyone, Jasper put me down. Nobody said a word about our disappearance and somehow, I knew that was because Jasper had been with me. I hated the idea of being scrutinized by my family for going on a trip by myself.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me. "The feelings of anger and hate are so strong from you. Calm down, Darlin'." Jasper thought, kissing my cheek. Then, he did something that he hadn't done in so long. He took my hand, led me to our room and handed me his guitar. "Your guitar?" I asked. Jasper smiled and said, "Yes. My guitar." I looked at him confused. He laughed. "I'm going to teach you to play." He said. "But, what am I gonna play?" I asked. Jasper handed me some sheet music. "With alittle luck and a lot of practice, you'll learn to play that." Jasper said. "Yellow rose of Texas? I thought you said this was a hard song. " I said. Jasper said, "It is. But I think you can learn it with some practice and some hard work." He said. I kissed him. "Let's get to work, Darlin'." Jasper said.

Jasper patiently taught me how to play basic chords on guitar. After several hours of practicing basics, I was supposively ready to learn to play yellow rose of texas. "You really think I'm ready?" I asked. "We'll know soon after you try to play it." He said. I tried to play the song and after an hour of failing, I handed Jasper his guitar and left the room. I climbed a nearby tree and tried to catch my breath. "I'm going insane. I just need to calm down. I want to run away, but that totally wouldn't help my case any. God, where is Carlisle? I need to know what is going on with me." I thought angrily. I glared and walked into the house. I grabbed Carlisle by the arm and dragged him out to his car.

"Chai? What's going on?" He asked. "Carlisle, I don't have time for questions. I need you to stop being my brother and my friend and be a doctor. Take me to the hospital and tell me what is wrong with me." I said. "Okay, calm down." He said. "Calm down? Carlisle, I can't calm down! I can hardly handle being here in Forks. I hate it here. I feel trapped." I said. "Trapped? Chai, are you feeling depressed?" Carlisle asked. "I think I might be." I said. "Can you stay here for a moment? I need to talk to Jasper and then we'll go to the hospital and do some tests. Okay?" He asked. I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself. Carlisle left and to me, it seemed like he was gone for several days. He came back and pulled me into his arms. "Let's get to the hospital. I think I have a pretty good idea what is wrong with you, but it's something I've never seen in a newborn vampire." He said.

We got into Carlisle's Mercedes and drove to the hospital. Carlisle took me to a small exam room and asked, "Did you start feeling trapped before you left or was it just after?" "Before. That's why I left." I said. Carlisle nodded. "And once you were in Santorini?" He asked. "I was so happy. I felt like I had finally found a place where I belonged. But…" I started. "But?" He asked. "But without Jasper, it didn't seem…it didn't seem worth it." I said. Carlisle just nodded. "Chai, I think you might have an anxiety disorder." He said. "An anxiety disorder?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

"What do I do about it?" I asked. "Well, Chai, I'm not sure what you do about it. It's never happened to a vampire before. At least, not as far as I know." He said. "Well what do you normally do?" I asked. "Normally, we'd write a percription for an anti-depressent. But, since you're a vampire, I'm not sure if they would work. The best thing I can think of right now is to have Jasper monitor your emotions carefully and alter them if need be." Carlisle said. "Alright, Carlisle. If you think it's best." I said. I sighed. Back to having Jasper babysit my every move. "Darlin', I'll only alter your emotions if they become erratic to the point that it would be in your well being for me to alter them, alright?" Jasper thought. I sighed. "Don't you ever get tired of having to constantly monitor my emotions?" I thought. "Not at all. I care about you and if that means I need to monitor your emotions, it's worth every minute because I get your love." He thought. That made me smile. "Alright, Jazz. I love you." I thought. "I love you too." He thought.

Carlisle drove me back to the house and I went to find Jasper, only to find Alice and Edward holding him captive. "Alice? Edward? What are you doing? Let Jasper go!" I said. "Not on your life, Chai. What's this I hear about wedding plans I have no part in?" Alice asked. I looked at Edward. "You told her?" I asked. "I had no choice. She got a vision of your wedding and it wasn't what she'd expected it to look like." He said. "Didn't you like my plans?" Alice asked. "Some of them, but Jasper and I already had a plan. You took it out of proportion and tried to make a big, grand production out of it. That's not what we want. We want a small family and friends wedding." I said. Alice turned to Jasper. "Is that what you want, Jasper?" She asked. Jasper nodded. Alice looked hurt. "Alice, I want your help, but not at such a huge scale." I said. Alice smiled. "Alright." She said. Edward let go of Jasper and I ran to him. I hugged him tightly. "It's alright. I'm fine, Darlin'." Jasper said.

"When's the wedding, Chai?" Alice asked. I let go of Jasper and said, "It'll be Friday night at eight." "Alright. Who are your bridesmaids?" Alice asked. "Bella, Charlotte and you of course." I answered. "Jasper, do you know who your groomsmen are?" She asked. "Emmett, Edward and Carlisle." He answered. "Your best man?" Alice asked, continuing her quiz. "Peter." He said. "Chai, who's your maid of honor?" She asked. "That had better be me." A voice said. I turned to see who had intruded.


	39. old Friends New

"Ann Marie!" I shouted, excitedly. We hugged and I said, "Ann Marie. Ann Marie will be maid of honor."

I looked at Jasper and saw that he was smiling. "Jasper. Did you?" I asked. "I had some help. Peter and Charlotte found her for me." He said. I hugged him and thought, "Thank you." "I thought you might need someone to be your maid of honor and if I remember right, you liked Ann Marie the most in Texas. More than you liked Susanna, Angelina or Elizabeth. Of course, they had to come too. But, I had Rosalie take care of them. They seemed to get along with her good enough." Jasper thought. "That's enough you two. It's not fair to Alice or Ann Marie for you two to have your little mind conversations." Edward said.

"Fine, Edward. I'll be good." I said. Ann Marie and I went out to the garage. "So, How have you been, Chai?" She asked. "I've been great, I guess." I replied. "That doesn't sound like you have been great. What's been going on?" She asked. I sighed. "A lot. I found Jasper and Carlisle by accident, split up Jasper and his wife so that we could be together, I'm planning a wedding, I'm still adjusting to being a vampire and I'm trying to get my life in order." I said. "That doesn't sound so bad. It sounds like you're a girl who's getting married. Chai, you found Jasper again because you were made to find him again. Alice could see that there was so much between you. That's how she knew to step aside. You don't need to worry anymore. I'm here to help you. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do." Ann Marie said. "What about the belles?" I asked. "Elizabeth, Angelina and Susanna have no part in this. This is your wedding, Chai, not theirs. Now how do you feel about Jasper?" Ann Marie asked.

I stayed silent for a few minutes before I said a word. "My feelings for Jasper are the same as they were 150 years ago. He's everything I've ever wanted. With..with Carlisle, things were always fun and he was romantic, sweet and he had my heart. But, with Jasper…things are the same and yet extremely different. Jasper took me in at my worst and helped me get up on my feet. He loves me for me. He's perfect, you know what I mean?" I asked. "Yeah. I know what you mean. Are you sure about this? You know without a doubt that Jasper is the right guy for you?" Ann Marie asked. "I do. Jasper is the guy who I want to spend my life with. He makes me feel special. There's nothing wrong with the world when I'm with him. When I'm with Jasper, everything is perfect. The stars can't twinkle enough, the moon doesn't glow bright enough, no flower is beautiful enough. The way he smells, the southern accent he subtly slips into conversations when I'm around, the way he smiles, the way he always takes care of me before he takes care of himself and the way he looks at me. They're all things that tell me that Jasper is right for me." I said. "But?" Ann Marie prompted.

"But…I guess, I'm concerned that everything we have won't be the same when we're married as they are now. And that…that scares me. Jasper was…is…such a big part of my life. I love what we have so much that I'm scared to put that at risk." I said. "That's natural, Chai." Ann Marie said. "Is it? Nothing about this feels normal." I said. "Are you sure? Nothing about being with Jasper feels natural?" She asked. I thought about it. "When you put it that way, everything about being with Jasper does feel natural." I said. "Then what are you so nervous about?" She asked. "I think I'm just nervous that I won't be good enough." I said. "Don't worry about that." Jasper said. "Jasper! I didn't know you were there." I said.


	40. stand off between the love birds

He took my hand. "Darling, we need to talk." Jasper said. I knew I was in trouble because Jasper had never pronounced his g's before. I followed Jasper a few steps away. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. I'm just nervous about the wedding." I said. "Something else. There's something you're not telling me." Jasper said. "I'm afraid we'll get married and you'll decide I'm not good enough, but you'll feel obligated to be with me." I said.

"Chai, how could you think that? You'll always be good enough. You should know that after 150 years of being my fiancée. I love you and if anyone isn't good enough, that would be me. Darlin', you deserve so much better than me and so much more than I can give you. But, you don't see me as less than you deserve. If I thought you weren't good enough, I wouldn't have let Alice step aside and I wouldn't have proposed to you. But I did. I love you. I have since Texas and I always will." Jasper said. "I think I knew that on some level, but I'm just nervous about the wedding." I said. "Darlin', it'll be fine. Now, I have to go. I have to work on your song." He said.

I grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. "Jasper, can I hear alittle of my song? Please?" I asked. Jasper rolled his eyes. "Can't you wait for a few days?" He asked. "If I have to." I said. Jasper smiled and said, "Well then, I'm sure you can wait until Friday night." My jaw dropped. "But…But…Jazz…" I started, but Jasper put a finger to my lips. "It's just a few days." He whispered softly. I knew that fighting with Jasper would be pointless. He never shared his music unless it was perfected. I shook my head and sighed, "Alright, J. I'll wait. But, not patiently. I want to hear this song. With the amount of time you spend working on that song, it'd better be the best you've ever written and played." I folded my arms across my chest. "It will be, Darlin'. Why else would I put so much time into it?" He asked.

"Will you teach me to play it later?" I asked. Jasper chuckled. "After seeing that sparkle in your eye, how could I refuse?" he asked. "You can't. I love that about you." I said with a smile. "You love that you are the only one I can't refuse?" He asked. "Absolutely." I said. Jasper shook his head. "You're a weird one. That's for sure." He said. "And you love me anyway." I said. "That I do," he said, "Unfortunately." I glared at him. "I'm just teasing,Darlin'." Jasper said. I kissed Jasper's cheek and said, "You'll have to leave, J. Ann Marie and I have tons of plans to finish. Where's Alice when I need her?" I asked. Alice showed up at my side. "Here I am." She said. "Evesdropping again, Alice?" I teased. "You're not exactly quiet, Chai." She replied.

"Alright, Jasper, time to go." I said. Smiling, Jasper replied, "I think I'll stay and help, Darlin'." I glared at him and said, "Jazz, leave. You don't have anything to do. You'll be bored." "That's alright. As the groom, I should have some say in the wedding. And I would love to help, you ladies." Jasper said. I clenched my hands into fists. "Ann Marie, you'll want to stand back." Alice said. "Why?" She asked. "Jasper and Chai are getting into another standoff." Alice said. They took a step back. "Why do you suddenly want to help?" I thought. "Why don't you want me to help?" He thought. "It's kind of traditional. Girls plan the wedding, guys just do what they're told." I thought. "Darlin', what about our entire relationship has ever been traditional? Besides, I believe you wanted an old time wedding and if my memory serves me correctly, Men did the planning and women did what they were told." Jasper thought, with a smile.

"You're frustrating." I thought, angrily. "And yet you love me anyway." He thought. "I won't give up this time, Jasper." I thought. "Well, you're being rude to Ann Marie, don't you think? Having a _childish_ standoff with your fiancé?" Jasper thought. "You're not being very gentlemanly, _Mister _ Whitlock." I thought, sarcastically emphasizing Mister. "Chai, just let him help with the planning." Alice said. "No way, Alice. I'm not going to give in to him so easily!" I exclaimed. Ann Marie rolled her eyes. "Ann Marie, would you go get Carlisle for me?" Alice asked. Ann Marie took off and soon, Carlisle came with her. "What's going on?" Carlisle asked. "Jasper and Chai are at it again." Alice said. "What is it this time?" He asked. "Whether or not Jasper will help with the wedding plans or not." She replied. Carlisle sighed. "Jasper, why don't you come with me. I have a task which you might enjoy more than the girl's wedding plans." He said.

Jasper knew better than to argue with Carlisle and he agreed. However, I stood there in arrogant joy. Carlisle came over and said, "Relax, Miele."


	41. Plans for the future

Suddenly, I ran to Jasper and kissed him passionately. I decided that if Jasper wanted to play this game, I'd play his game. I kissed him back, just as passionate as Jasper wanted. Then, I bent his will to fit mine. He wasn't expecting to feel so amourous. Pretty soon, Jasper was kissing me passionately, his arms wrapped around me, dipping me back gently. His grip tightened ever so slightly and pretty soon, my feet didn't touch the ground.

"Jazz…I think we need to put off planning for a bit. We need to do some special planning." I said. "We…we do?" He asked, confused. "Of course we do. Don't you remember, J?" I asked. "No…what planning?" Jasper asked. I rolled my eyes. "Jasper Whitlock! You can't remember anything!" I exclaimed in disgust. 'Darlin', you never mentioned any special plans." He said. I rolled my eyes again and took his hand. "Just come with me, Jasper." I said. "Yes, M'am." Jasper said.

I led him deep into the woods and he asked, "Where are we going?" "We're going to somewhere far, far away from the town and our family to have a night to ourselves." I said. "A night to ourselves?" He asked. "Yes, Jasper. A night to ourselves. You do know what that is, don't you, J?" I asked. "A night to ourselves?" he asked. "You don't remember what a night to ourselves is like?" I asked. "Not really." He said. I felt hurt that he couldn't remember those nights. "Chai, I'm sorry. I wish I could remember those night, but there's tons about my human life that I can't remember." He said. That hurt me even more. "Including me?" I asked. "Unfortunately." He said. That was the final stab. "Chai, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. You know that, but I can't help not being able to remember. Isn't there something you can't remember? Something important?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. There had to be something I couldn't remember. But…I couldn't remember. I sighed and said, "There are things I have trouble remembering, but there isn't anything I think of that I can't remember." Jasper and I decided to go to Houston. "You know, this coming to Houston thing is beginning to become a habit." Jasper teased. I laughed. "I love it here. Can we keep our little house here? Please, Jasper?" I begged. "Of course we can, Darlin'." He said. We sat on the porch and talked about our future. "Santorini…we'll live in Santorini, but we'll keep our house in Houston." I said.

Jasper was quietly staring out at the landscape for a while before taking my hand in his. "Chai, we'll never have kids," He said. "I'm sorry that I took that experience from you. You'd be a good mother." I looked at him and smiled, "Jazz, you have nothing to be sorry about. I get eternity with you. Sure, I'd love to be a mother, but I don't have to be." Then, he looked at me and said, "I was thinking, maybe we could adopt a kid and raise him or her as our own." I was shocked. "Are you sure, J? A kid is a big step for us. And he or she would be human…with blood. Could you handle that?" I asked.

Jasper sat quietly, thinking before he finally said, "It would be hard at first, but I could do it. I would do it. For you." I had no idea what to say. Just when I thought there was nothing else he could give me, Jasper offered to give me the one thing that I had known I could never have. A child. It would be torture for him every day, desiring the blood of our child and refusing yourself the one thing that would quench the burning need.

"Jasper, I could never ask you to put yourself through that. I would never allow you to put yourself through that." I said. "Chai, what are you going to do, when all your friends are having children and you don't have one and you want nothing more than your own child?" He asked. I knew that I would want to have a child one day. After all, what couple wouldn't want a family? "You're right, J. I will want a kid one day. But, not right now. Right now, I want to spend a year or two getting our lives back together." I said. Jasper smiled. "Alright, Darlin'." He said. I hugged him and said, "You're the sweetest guy I've ever met."

I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder and felt him rest his head gently on mind and looked at the stars.


	42. rebellious cleaning

. "I remember us sitting here every night watching the sun go down and watching the stars come out." Jasper said. "I remember that." I said, softly. I loved having some place that was just for me and Jasper. "You alright, Darlin'?" He asked. "I'm fine, Jazz. I'm just enjoying our little getaway." I said, softly. "Me too." He said with a smile. We sat silently, enjoying each other's presence. "Unfortunately, we should be heading back to Forks. Everyone is probably wondering where we ran off to." Jasper said.

Without missing a beat, I reached into Jasper's pocket and took out his cell phone. Jasper looked confused. "Carlisle, hey. It's Chai. Jasper and I are in Houston. We're going to spend the night and we'll be back in the morning. No, we'll be fine. Yes, Carlisle. I'll call you before we leave Houston. Alright, put alice on," I said. "I know, Alice. But…Yes, Alice. I understand, but…no, Alice…I…I know alice…Alright. I'll tell him, Alice. Yes, Alice." I said with a sigh. "What? Bella? Alright." I said. I cast Jasper an apologetic look. His hand was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hey, Bells. I'm sorry. Bella, I…Bella…it wasn't like that. Bella, Please. Just listen. ISABELLA! I'm getting married in a few days! I needed some time with Jasper without constantly having to spend every minute of my day making schedules or following schedules. Surely, you can understand that with Edward. Alright, Bella. Can you put Carlisle back on?" I asked.

I waited and Carlisle came on the line. "I knew you'd be the troublemaker." Carlisle said. "I'm not a troublemaker. What is wrong with wanting to be with my Fiance?" I asked. "Nothing. But, Miele, you run off to Houston every other night. You do have responsibilities here in Forks." He said. "Carlisle, I hate being in Forks. It's depressing." I said. "Well, it's still your home. You're not married yet, so you're still my responsibility." He said. . "Vostra responsabilità? Beh, mi dispiace che io sono un tale onere. Nessuno ha chiesto di diventare mio Guardian, Carlisle. Stavo facendo bene senza di voi." I said. "That's exactly why I am your guardian, Chailyn. Your little rebellious streak." Carlisle said. "Rebellious streak? So it's rebellious to go on a trip with my fiancé? It's rebellious to plan my wedding? Well, you better get over it,Carlisle Cullen." I said. "Don't take that tone of voice with me, Chailyn Cheyenne Dimora Cullen Whitlock-Hale." Carlisle said in an authoritative tone. "We're done talking, Carlisle." I said. "Don't you dare hang up on me, Chailyn." Carlisle threatened. "bye, Carlisle." I said, angrily. I hung up on him, handed Jasper his phone and went inside. I started cleaning in a storm.

"Chai, Chai, Darlin', calm down. Cleaning this way isn't going to do you any good." He said. "That overbearing, controlling, jerk! How dare he! I'm rebellious? Ha! He wants rebellious, I'll show him rebellious. I'll show him how much of a troublemaker I can be." I said, furiously. "Would you just calm down? Chai, Carlisle is just protective. You said so yourself." Jasper said. "Come ha il coraggio per essere così oververingly protettivi! Egli non ha il diritto di trattare me come io sono un bambino indifeso! Io non sono un bambino, io sono una donna cresciuta! Che cosa fare con la mia vita non è la mia attività, suo." I said angrily. "Darlin', you're speaking Italian again." Jasper said.

"Sorry, J. I just got alittle too worked up. I guess I'm just ready to grow up. But, I think Carlisle sees me as the girl he knew in Italy." I said. Jasper put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my cheek. I smiled and put down the now filthy cloth. "It's going to take forever to clean this place up." I said with a sigh. Jasper kissed my cheek again and gave my shoulders a light squeeze. I picked up my cloth and went to the sink to rinse it out. After rinsing it out, I started to clean again. The dust covered every surface in our house. With a light sigh, I continued to clean the house, hoping to restore it one day to its former glory.


	43. Punishment

We had one night in Houston. I knew I should have been spending time with Jasper, but I wanted to clean up the house. I wanted it to be beautiful. Just like it was in my memories. I sat down on the dust covered floor and began to clean one of the wooden chairs in the dining room. I cleaned all night, moving from room to room until they all sparkled. I found a vase and took it to the creek, filling it with cool texas water. I picked native flowers, filling the vase with bluebells. I'd missed the Texan bluebells. I put the vase of bluebells on the table and smiled. There was still a long way to go before our place would look as beautiful as it did in my memory. But, the sun was starting to come up and it was time to head back home.

"Ready?" Jasper asked. I laughed. "Jasper whitlock, What have you been doing all night? You're positively covered in dirt." I said. Jasper smiled and said, "I guess you're right. But, I know a great way to get dirt off." He said. "Well, whatever it is, you better be clean before we get back to Forks. Otherwise Alice will kill you." I said. "You'd never let Alice kill me." Jasper said. "I will if you don't get cleaned up." I said. Jasper picked me up and carried me over towards the river. "No…Jasper….Jasper, don't you DARE…" I begged. Jasper dropped me into the river, but I grabbed his shirt front and pulled him in with me. I splashed him. He splashed me back. We crawled out of the river and took of running.

When we reached Forks, we were dry, but all of our clothes were wrinkled. Jasper and I ran inside and passed Carlisle. I slowed down and kissed his cheek before running upstairs into our room. Jasper and I changed into new clothes and got ready for school. We hurried out to the car and I flipped Jasper the keys. "Oh, no. I don't think so. You two aren't driving to school." Carlisle said. "Carlie…I can explain…" I started. "Save it, Chailyn. You and Jasper have to stop running off all the time! In fact, Chailyn, you'll be riding with Rosalie, Alice and Emmett to and from school. Jasper will be riding with Edward and Bella." Carlisle said. "For how long?" I asked. "Until you two can start being more responsible." Carlisle said.

I sighed. Sadly, I kissed Jasper and got into Rosalie's BMW. I knew it was hard for Carlisle to be like this. Carlisle was compassionate, and disciplining Jasper and me was hard for him. "I'm sorry, Jazz. I never meant to get us in trouble." I thought. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for, Darlin'. If anything, I'm the one who should be sorry." He thought. I sighed and wished for the ride to school to be shorter. We got out, and I waited for Jasper, Edward and Bella to show up. As Alice passed me, she whispered, "It'll be better after the wedding. Just hold on." I saw Edward's Volvo pull up and walked over. I was impatient at the speed. I wanted to rush to Jasper's side, but it was too risky.

As moment's passed, I reached the car and hugged Jasper. "Miss me?" He asked. "I hate this. Carlisle is being stupid and…and… Non mi interessa se è mio fratello o no, egli non ha diritto di disciplina me come io sono un bambino!" I said. "Darlin', Italian again." Jasper said. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Jasper. This just has me very worked up." I said. "I can tell." He replied. "Jazz, I love having emotional freedom, but I need you to take over." I said. Jasper kissed my forehead and said, "No problem." Spanish class was harder for me. With all the stress, my Italian had come to the forefront and I was having trouble with Spanish. "¿Miss Whitlock, me puede decir cuándo utilizar las palabras por y para?" Mr. Alcona asked. "Por e para entrambi: per. Essa dipende dalla situazione. Por viene utilizzato per il movimento attraverso il tempo e lo spazio, mentre para viene utilizzato per le destinazioni di persone, luoghi, cose o gli obiettivi." I said. "Miss Whitlock, that is Italian, how about spanish?" Mr. Alcona asked."Por y para ambos significan para. Depende de la situación. Por se utiliza para el movimiento a través del tiempo y el espacio, mientras que se utiliza para destinos de personas, lugares, cosas o metas." I said.

The period lasted forever. When I came out, I was a ball of frazzled nerves and ready to punch the first person who got too close. "Chai, calm down. You're driving me crazy!" Jasper begged. "Sorry, J. I'm just alittle stressed." I said. "You've been stressed all day." He said. "I know I have been and I'm sorry that you have to deal with my feelings too, Okay? I don't want them anymore than you do! But, I don't have a choice!" I shouted. People nearby turned to look at us. Jasper and I were the buzz couple. Constantly in the high school gossip scene, but we had never argued at school before. "Calm down. You're making a scene." Jasper said. "I'm making a scene? Really? If you haven't noticed Jasper, we always make a scene. Just by being together." I said. "Chailyn, I love you and we'll make it through this just like we've made it through everything else. Together." Jasper said. Looking into his eyes, I felt disappointed in myself. I flung myself into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my head in his shoulder. Jasper just held me tight.


	44. Tension arises

The crowd dissolved and Jasper and I headed outside. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm just alittle stressed, Jazz. I'll be fine." I said. Jasper looked at me, doubt clear on his face. "I'll be fine, Jasper. I promise." I assured him. "You'd tell me if there was anything wrong, right?" He asked. "Of course I would." I said. "Have you thought anymore about the baby?" He asked. "Jasper, a baby? Right now a baby is the last thing we need. If we have a baby, then we have even more responsibilities and I have enough responsibilities right now. I can't handle anymore right now." I said.

Jasper and I left school and began to walk home. But, I stopped. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked. "Nothing. I'm just gonna go talk to Carlisle." I said. "Alright…do you want me to go with you?" He asked. "Sure…if you want to come with me, you can." I said. "I'll go with you, but I'll let you talk to Carlisle by yourself." Jasper said. When we got to the hospital, Jasper stopped in the lobby and sat down. Suddenly, I was alittle nervous. Jasper smiled and nodded encouragingly. I went to Carlisle's office and knocked.

"Come in." He said. I walked in. Carlisle was sitting behind his desk. "Chai, what can I do for you?" He asked. "Carlisle, I want you to stop punishing Jasper and me. We're not kids. You can't just punish us to keep us in Forks." I said. "Well, Chai, I can punish you and Jasper. You're staying with me, and Jasper is my son, so I can punish you if I find it necessary." Carlisle said. "Carlisle, we both know you hate punishing people. It goes against your nature. Why are you really doing this?" I asked. Carlisle was quiet for a moment. "I'm doing this because you need to be more responsible. You can't just run off whenever you please." He said. "This coming from the man who left me alone in Italy and ran off." I said. "Now, Chai, you know that I didn't have a choice. The volturi…" He said. "Don't. Don't you dare use the volturi as an excuse for your running off." I said.

"I didn't have a choice! I left you where you were because a life with the volturi wasn't what I wanted for you. You didn't deserve that. You deserved better than that, Chai." Carlisle said. "Stop punishing Jasper at least. It's not him you're really punishing. You're punishing me." I said. "I am punishing you both. Jasper shouldn't be running off either." He said. I sighed frustratedly. Carlisle finally broke down and softly said, "Alright, Chai, I'll let you both have your freedom back, but promise you'll be more responsible." I nodded. "I promise I'll be more responsible, Carlisle. I'll make sure Jasper and I don't cause any more trouble." I said. Carlisle hugged me and said, "I knew you were going to be trouble with my family." I shook my head.

Furious at Carlisle, I stormed out of his office and roughly grabbed Jasper's arm, pulling him out of the hospital. "I'm sensing things didn't go well between you and Carlisle." Jasper said. "You're a mind reader, Jazz. Things never go well with Carlisle. He thinks he's the boss of me, but he's not my father." I said, bitterly. Maybe not, but he IS your brother." He said. "Non è il coraggio di chiamare quell'uomo mio fratello! Dopo il modo che egli tratta di me, non è nulla! Mi sento? NIENTE! E se si conosce ciò che è bene per voi, rimarrai fuori di questo! Non provare anche con le mie emozioni!" I exclaimed. "Italian, Darlin'." Jasper said, calmly. I was too frustrated to translate. "I just…ugh! Forget it! You'll never understand!" I screamed. I was about to storm out when Jasper replied, "Calma, mio dolce rosa meridionale. Funzionerà. Ti amo, e questo è ciò che conta." "What did you say?" I asked. "Calma, mio dolce rosa meridionale. Funzionerà. Ti amo, e questo è ciò che conta." He repeated. "You speak Italian?" I asked. "Alittle. I've been learning…for you. So I can calm you down during your heated moments." He said. "J, that's so romantic. You didn't have to learn Italian." I said. Jasper shrugged and said, "I know. But, I wanted to and since it seems to be your language of choice, I needed to speak it." I hugged Jasper and we headed home.

Once home, after some time had passed, I approached Jasper and said, "Jasper, if you really want to learn Italian, the best way to do that is to go to an Italian speaking country." "Chai, I'm not sure that is a good idea. We were just in trouble with Carlisle. We don't want to be in more trouble." Jasper said. I stormed out of the room and refused to speak to him. Everyone felt the tension between Jasper and me.

Weeks went by and we didn't look at each other or speak to each other. At school, Jasper and I sat as far away from each other as we could. At lunch, I refused to sit at the Cullen's table. I sat with Angela and my human friends. "So, like, what's going on between you and Jasper Hale? Are you like broken up now? Cause he's like totally gorgeous." Jessica said. "Jessica! How can you ask that!" Angela exclaimed. "What? He totally is gorgeous." Jessica said. "He's still a Cullen." Mike sneered. I moved my untouched lunch around with my fork silently. The lunch bell rang and we headed to class. Angela stopped me and said, "Chai? If you need someone to…um…talk to, I'm here for you." I managed a half-hearted smile and thanked her.

As the weeks went by, I cut myself out of the lives of the Cullens' more and more. I didn't even talk to Bella. I felt more alone than I had ever felt in my life. I found myself going on more and more daytime walks and sneaking out more and more at night. Nights were usually spent in Houston. It seemed to be the one place right now where I could feel like myself. Every morning, I hurried back to Forks and the Cullen family.

After three months of tense silence, I finally decided to stop coming back. The last time I snuck out, I hung my necklace off of Jasper's guitar and left. I stayed in Houston. I worked on the house as much as I could and got it back to the state I remembered it being in. It was more beautiful than I remembered, or maybe it had been so bad, it just looked better by comparison. Life in Houston made me feel better. It made me feel free again. It was easy to blend in. I dressed like I had in Santorini and went into town. Things in Houston had changed, but it was close enough to the same that I knew where things were. All the southern accents made me miss Jasper's. After all, none of them compared to Jasper's. I wanted to call him, to hear his voice, but I didn't think he'd want to hear from me. So, I considered writing a letter, but decided that our separation was for the best. With his venom responsible for my vampirism, I knew he'd always be a part of me. Most people didn't notice me, and that was fine. Over time, I slipped into a pleasant, albeit empty lifestyle. But, as I sat outside on the porch, staring at the stars, my mind drifted to Jasper.

We had spent a fair amount of time cuddled up on the porch, looking at the stars. My hand went to my neck where my necklace usually hung. For the first time, I felt its absence. It was then that loneliness set in. I went into the bedroom and saw the faded, dried rose on Jasper's pillow. The fight that had started our separation was stupid. But after so long away, how could I return to the Cullens?


	45. Missing something

"Missing something?" A voice asked. I looked up and asked, "What are you doing here?" There was a glimmer of moonlight hitting metal. "I thought you might want this back." He said. I smiled and he put it around my neck. "You stopped coming back." He said. His voice was soft.

"I didn't think you would want me to come back." I said. "I never wanted you to leave." "We hadn't spoken in months, Jasper. I didn't see that changing anytime soon. So, I left." I said. I stood up and looked into his eyes. He pulled me to his chest and said, "Don't leave me ever again." This was one of the few moments when Jasper's tough exterior broke down. He was vulnerable and my leaving had only made him more so. I put my arms around his neck and said, "Yes, Mr. Whitlock." This got me a smile from Jasper.

"Darlin', can we go back to Forks or would you rather stay here for a few more days?" He asked. "Tomorrow we can head back to Forks. As for tonight, we still have some work to be done here. We need to get the house in order." I said. "Looks like you've gotten the house in amazing order." He said. Jasper and I cuddled on the porch and watched the stars. "I missed you." I whispered. "I missed you too." Jasper whispered. Jasper and I went inside the house and talked about the wedding. We worked out all the details for the wedding. We had flowers, all the dresses and suits and the music. I shook my head. "Hard to believe it was taking Alice and the girls months to plan this wedding and we did it in a few hours." I said. Jasper and I cuddled up in bed until the sun came up. The next morning, we were back in Forks. Carlisle had another strict conversation with me about running off. I knew that he was secretly happy that I was back.


	46. Jasper and Maria

Between high school and wedding plans, I was having trouble keeping up. Jasper was helping by doing our homework. Since he'd been through high school several times, it took him a few minutes. "It's critically unfair that it only takes you maybe five minutes to do both of our homework." I said. Jasper smirked. "Darlin', I've only been through high school decade after decade. I've been doing this homework for decades." He said. I shook my head. "That doesn't make it any less unfair." I said. "How are the wedding plans going?" He asked. "Alright. I just hope it is everything we wanted." I said. Jasper got up and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Everything will be perfect. All I want is for us to be happy. Chai, we don't have to get married. I love you and I just want you in my life. Married, engaged for eternity, dating, I could care less as long as we're together." Jasper said. "I want to get married. I just want our wedding to be perfect." I said. "As long as you're there, it will be." He said.

I shook my head and said, "You're such a charmer, Jasper Whitlock." Jasper flashed me a smile and said, "A man can only try." "You two are gross." Emmett said. "Way to ruin a moment, Em. I'll get you back for that." I said. "You're too sweet to get me back." He said. "She might be, but I'm not." Jasper replied. "Like you'll do anything. You're too whipped." Emmett teased. "Me? Whipped? I don't think so." Jasper said, defensively. I left the room and rolled my eyes. "C'mon Jazz, we have to go check on the wedding plans." I yelled to him. "Coming, Darlin'." He shouted back. Emmett just laughed. "You had fun with that, didn't you?" Jasper asked as we got into the car. "Yes. Yes, I did." I said. "That was hardly fair." He said. "And your point?" I asked, sarcastically. Jasper drove us to school.

As soon as lunch came, Jazz and I commandeered an empty table. The table was covered in wedding brochures, samples of paper and pictures of everything our wedding could need. We'd banned Alice from the wedding plans and from the space around our table. She wasn't terribly excited about that. By the end of lunch, Jasper and I had gotten all of our plans nailed down and were ready to get married. "Finally. I am so glad that we finished all the plans. Now I can relax." I said. "Relax? That means you can do your homework for yourself." Jasper said. "Oh, Jazz, you're so good at it though." I said, flirtingly. Jasper smiled. "Not gonna happen, Darlin'." He said. "We'll see." I said.

We went through our school day as usual and when we got home, we went about our normal routine. I sat down to do my homework. After a few minutes, I asked Jasper for help with my homework. "Jazz, can you help me?" I asked. "Sure." He said, taking a seat beside me. "Great. I need help with my history." I said. I opened my book and my breath caught. "One second thought, maybe I'll ask Carlisle." I said. "No need, Darlin'. What do you need help with?" He asked. "Really, Jazz. I'll just ask Carlisle. Sorry I pulled you away from whatever you were doing." I said. "Chai, what do you need help with?" He asked.

I sighed and handed him my history book. The title in bold letters read, "The Wars of the South." The look on Jasper's face was fear for a brief moment, then he swallowed hard. "Jasper, you don't have to help. I can get someone else to help me." I said. Jasper was silent for a moment. "Jasper?" I asked, looking into his eyes, searching for some sort of reaction. Five minutes later, Jasper was still silent. I took his hand in mine. "J, it's alright. You're safe. You're home. You're with me again. She can't touch you. She can't get to you." I said. Jasper looked at me and for the first time, I saw him break down. I led him out to the living room and sat him on the couch. "Talk to me about her." I said.

There was silence for a few minutes and then he started to speak. "The life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries. You have to imagine the way the world looks to the powerful, the greedy…the perpetually thirsty. There are places in the world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection. The areas with the most people are easier for us to exist. Here those who exist this way—can feed without attracting notice. The covens in the South don't care if the humans notice or not. It's the Volturi that keep them in check. They are the only ones the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed." Jasper said. I listened quietly, not interrupting. "The north is, by comparison, very civilized. Mostly we are nomads here who enjoy the day as well as the night, who allow humans to interact with us unsuspectingly—anonymity is important to us all. In the south, it's a different world in the South. The immortals there come out only at night. They spend the day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemy's. Because it has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The covens there barely notice the existence of humans except as food for the taking. They fight over the areas with the largest populations of humans. The Volturi eventually had to step in. Later, when the Volturi were in Italy, survivors of the volturi's strike set up their southern claims. The war started again…smaller this time. Any time anything went too far, the Volturi stepped in. The careful ones continued." Jasper said. I took his hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze. Jasper continued, " When I was human, when I lived in Houston, I joined the army at seventeen in 1861." I interrupted, "I remember that." Jasper smiled half-heartedly and continued, "I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it. My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always…liked me, listened to what I had to say. Dad called it charisma. Whatever the reason, I was quickly promoted through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. By the battle of Galveston in 1863, I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age. I was in charge of evacuating women and children from a city where union mortar boats had reached that harbor. After a day of preparation, I led they first group to Houston. One night, after dark, I made sure the party was safe and then headed back to Galveston."

Jasper paused for a moment, no doubt remembering all that had gone on. "a mile out of the city, I found three women. I went to offer them my aid." He started. "Ever the gentleman." I said. Another half hearted smile and then more story. " They were three of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Such pale skin…All of them were so young. The looked to be girls more than women. They weren't with our party. Two blondes and a little brunette. Nettie, Maria and Lucy. Maria wanted to add me to her collection. She thought I was young and strong. My instincts told me I was in trouble, but my judgement overruled my instincts. I had been taught to protect women, not fear them."

" " What is your name, soldier?" Maria asked me. "Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am." I stammered. I couldn't be impolite to her. Her last words to me were, "I truly hope you survive, Jasper. I have a good feeling about you." I woke up a few days later and began my new life. I began to worship the ground Maria walked on. Eventually, it was only Maria and me. Then I met Peter. He of course fell in love with a newborn, Charlotte and they ran away. I let them run. Maria didn't like that. I became very depressed and began to feel the feelings of my prey. I met Alice one day in Philadelphia and eventually we ended up with Carlisle." He said.

"Oh, Jasper. Why…you never…why didn't you…I had no idea." I said. "I couldn't…I couldn't bring myself to tell you. You were back. We were together and you were happy. I didn't want to take that from you the way Maria had taken me from you. It was such a dark time in my life. A dark, dark time. I'm sorry." He said. I forced Jasper to look into my eyes and said, "Jasper, you have_ nothing_ to be sorry about."


	47. Alone at last

Jasper and I cuddled for a little bit before I allowed him to help with my homework. We completed my homework in no time. "Jasper, you're a miracle." I said. "Thank ya." He replied. I kissed his cheek and hurried upstairs to wrap up his wedding present. "Darlin', what are you doing?" Jasper called. "Nothing, Jazz. Just more homework." I lied. "Chai, you shouldn't lie to me." He said, leaning against the door stop. "Well, you shouldn't be snooping where you aren't welcome." I shot back quickly. "So, I'm not welcome in our room anymore, ay Darlin'?" He asked, his accent heavy. "Not…Not right…now." I said, trying to fight against the power of his southern accent.

Jasper smiled. "Problems?" He asked. "N…Not…Not at…all." I stuttered. "Well in that case…" Jasper said, his sentence trailing off. I felt lust growing in the pit of my stomach. I lightly bit my lip. Jasper's smirk widened and the feeling of list grew even more. I tried to fight, but each time I began to struggle, Jasper would increase the lust. Finally, unable to stand the gorgeous, although conniving southern vampire I was engaged to, I flung myself at Jasper and kissed him passionately. "I…hate…you…so…much…Jasper…Whitlock…" I said between passionate kisses. "Nah ya don't, Darlin'. You love me." He thought. "Yes. Yes I do. Oh, Ja'sper, I love ya." I thought, my accent slipping into my thoughts.

We kissed for a bit, before Jasper slipped from my arms and closed the door. Every molecule of my body vibrated in his absence. I couldn't stand it and I trapped Jasper against the bedroom door. "W…What are you doing?" Jasper asked. "You left me for too long." I said. "I did?" He asked, his voice an octave higher. I nodded. "Well, I'm deeply sorry, M'am." He said. His accent sent shivers down my spine. He used this momentary slip in my guard and lightly tossed me onto the bed.

"Allow me to make it up to you." He said. "If you must." I said. That night, Jasper and I spent in our room together. There wasn't a single thing we didn't do in that room. The next morning, Alice knocked on the door, "Chai, we need to go over the wedding plans and make sure you've got everything settled." She said. I paused half to Jasper's lips and said, "Don't worry, Alice. I've checked it several times. All the plans are fine." I finished my kiss with a soft smile. The sound of Alice's retreating footsteps was music to my ears. Throughout the morning, Alice and Bella tried to get me and Jasper out of our room. Emmett even tried. Finally, around nine o'clock, Carlisle knocked on the door. "Alright you two, time to go to school. I'm not calling you two in sick. If you are late, you'll have to accept your consequences." He said.

Jasper and I sighed deeply. "Coming, Carlisle. Give us a minute to get decently attired." I said, silently smiling to myself. I could just imagine Carlisle's reaction. Hearing his little sister talk about her current state while locked in the bedroom shared by her fiancé, who just so happened to be his son would cause disgust and a desire to get as far away from the situation as possible. "J…Just don't be late." He stuttered. My smile widened. "Go easy on him, Chai." Jasper thought.

"Oh, Carlisle?" I asked. "Yes, Chai?" He asked. "I love you, Daddy." I said, fighting back a laugh. Jasper shook his head, a smile on his face. Carlisle didn't answer, but I could hear quiet retreating footsteps. Jasper and I made it to school with five minutes to spare. "Gotta love vampire speed." I said with a smile as Jasper and I separated to go to our classes. "I think you like your car alittle too much. Maybe I should drive from now on." He thought. "Not gonna happen, Jasper." I thought back.


	48. Wedding disaster

School was alittle boring. I hated days like this. I sat down in Spanish and Jasper gave me a raised eyebrow look. "You okay?" He asked. "You already know. Why ask?" I answered. "What's wrong?" He asked. "This day is so slow! I can't take another minute of this, Jasper. It's driving me crazy." I said. "It's almost over." He said. I rolled my eyes and replied, "It can't pass fast enough." Jasper laughed. "You'll be fine, Chai. Trust me." He said.

Finally, when the end of the day came, I rushed to Jasper's class, took his hand and ran at a human pace to my car and drove home. "I thought you liked school?" He asked. "I love school. But, today was slow." I replied. Jasper smiled. "It'll be over soon. It'll be summer and we'll have to go to college." He said. "College?" I asked. "Darlin', we're seniors, remember?" He reminded. "Right. Seniors. Jazz, where are we going to college?" I asked. "Well, I thought we might apply to the University of Houston." He said. "University of Houston? Do they even have majors we would be interested in?" I asked. "There is a music major for me and a creative writing major for you." He said. "Creative writing? I don't know. I'm not sure about that." I said. "If you don't like it, you can always pick a different major. I just thought you would pursue your writing. You've always had a talent for it and you've got a passion for it." Jasper said. "Just because I have a passion for something doesn't mean I want to do it for the rest of my life." I said. "You're a horribly frustrating girl sometimes." Jasper said.

Home again, life became hectic. Wedding details and flyers and announcements and details littered the table and the floor. I was starting to get frazzled. "Jasper, HELP!" I shouted in my thoughts. "Need some help?" He thought. "Emotions. Too much."I said. Within moments, I felt the familiar comfort of Jasper's calming control over me. "Thanks, J." I said. Jasper and I fought against our hectic surroundings. But, as things had a tendency to do here, the wedding plans threatened to burst into something larger than Jasper and I had planned. By Thursday, the day before the wedding, things had gone from bad to worse. The florist, cake decorator , band and pastor had cancelled. Frustrated by this turn of events, I locked myself in our room and refused to come out. Jasper took up sentinel outside the bedroom door and occasionally tried to get me to come out or to at least to talk to him.

With a sigh, I spent the rest of the afternoon making phone calls to anyone and everyone listed in the phonebook. Unfortunately, after hundreds of phone calls, the wedding was still doomed to fail. I sighed. I knew what I was going to have to do. I would have to do the flowers, cake, find a band and a pastor before tomorrow. How was I gonna get out of the house without being sucked into new plans? Jasper was still standing sentinel outside the door. I silently opened the window and snuck out.

Next, I had to get a car. I let Alice see my plan and see me shopping in Portland. Minutes later, two cars pulled out of the garage heading to Portland. I went into the garage to get my keys from the key rack, but they were gone. "Sneaking out? Really, how old are you? Seventeen?" He asked. "How did you know?" I asked. "Darlin', I know you better than that." He said. I had under estimated Jasper. "What's your plan?" He asked. "My plan? What makes you think I have a plan?" I asked. Jasper looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I sighed and said, " Jasper, I don't have time for this."

"If you wanna go anywhere, you'll have to make time." He said, holding my keys up. I glanced at the key rack. Carlisle's keys hung from the key rack and with some finesse, I might be able to get his keys and the wedding would go as planned. I decided to try being flirty. I walked over to him and put my hand on his chest. "You know, Jasper, we have the house to ourselves and we've been so busy planning this wedding, we haven't had much time to just be a couple. Why don't we just go back inside…go upstairs and I'll make it the night of your life." I said, seductively. "Up…up…upstairs?" Jasper asked in a stutter. "Yeah." I said. I headed to the door. Once I got to the door, I turned back and asked, "Coming, J?"

I opened the door and let Jasper in first. He went in and I quickly closed the door, grabbed Carlisle's keys and jumped in the Mercedes. I cranked the engine over and it purred like a kitten. "Come on, baby. Let's see how fast you can go." I said.

I was fifteen minutes from Seattle when I caught the light of a single headlight in Carlisle's rearview mirror. I rolled my eyes. Jasper had been following me. I sighed. As I hit Seattle traffic, Jasper passed me with a wink. While I wasn't happy that he had passed me, or been following me to start with, I did have to admit that he looked good riding it. I drove to a bakery supply store and bought the ingrediants I would need for the cake. The next stop was a florist supply.

"What are you up to, Darlin'?" Jasper asked. "Go home, Jasper." I said. I knew he wouldn't go home. I went to get supplies for the floral work. The whole time, I ignored Jasper. Choosing flowers was going to be the hard part. I loved flowers, but limiting my selections to only a few was going to be hard. I chose plum colored mini cymbidium, Cartagena orange roses, white roses and purple freesias. The bridesmaids bouquets would have the Cartagena orange roses removed. "Alright, if you are staying, you might as well come look at this." I said. Jasper came over and looked for a minute and then said, "Beautiful." I frowned. It was missing something. I just wasn't sure what. I played with various fillers and greenery.

The greenery added to the bouquet just enough to finish it. It was beautiful and looked perfect to me. The wedding bouquets would be lovely when I assembled them. I bought the flowers and left. " What's left?" Jasper asked. "Music and a pastor." I replied. "Have you thought about asking Angela's dad?" He asked. "Angela Weber?" I asked. "Yeah. Her dad is a pastor." He replied. "I don't know. It doesn't seem right. There's something wrong about it. The right person will come along, I just have to be patient." I said. "Alright. You said you need music. What did you have in mind?" He asked. "I'm not sure." I said. "Darlin', you've got enough on your plate. Why don't you let me take care of arranging for music?" Jasper suggested. "Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out." I said. "Chai, how are you going to do all the floral work and the catering by yourself while trying to arrange music and find a pastor? Don't you think that is too much to do for one person even if you do have all night?" He asked. I sighed and said, "Fine. You can help. I'll take care of the cake and flowers and you can help me with music and the pastor. Alright? Just you, me and Ann Marie." "Alright, Darlin'." He said.

Jasper, Ann Marie and I began to work on the wedding things. I headed for the kitchen, taking over the island for my floral work and the counter for my baking. Jasper was upstairs and working on music. Ann Marie was sitting at the table, watching me. "You are amazing, Chai." She said. "Am I?" I asked, not looking up from my recipe. "Yeah. Who else could bake their own wedding cake, arrange all the flowers and do it in less than twenty four hours?" She asked. I smiled. "I don't think that is so amazing." I said. "Did you get Jasper's ring for tomorrow?" Ann Marie asked.

I closed the recipe book with a sharp snap. "Jasper's ring! I never bought a ring!" I exclaimed. "Calm down, Chai. We'll go to Seattle and buy a ring. We'll be back in plenty of time to get everything done." Ann Marie said. I went upstairs and knocked on the closed bedroom door. "Jazz, Can I borrow some money?" I asked. "Sure, Darlin'." Jasper said. He handed me about a thousand dollars cash. I headed downstairs and Ann Marie and I left. We drove to Seattle and went to a jeweler. "May I help you, Ladies?" the jeweler asked. "I need to buy a wedding band." I said. "Alright. Do you have anything particular in mind?" he asked. "I want it to be something unique. My fiancé is rather old fashioned. He really likes the civil war era." I said. "I think I have a few rings that you might like." The jeweler said.

For the next twenty minutes, Ann Marie and I looked at the wedding rings. When we had seen all of the rings the jeweler had picked for us, we took a moment and looked at the rings, considering each and every ring. Ann Marie looked at my face and said, "it's not here. I can tell by your face." I looked at her and sighed, "I want it to be here. But none of these rings are right." "Let's look around. Maybe there is a ring that will get your attention." She said. We browsed the ring cases, but none of them caught my attention. They all seemed so mass produced and normal. I was about to give up, when Ann Marie said, "Chai, come here…quickly." I went to her side and she pointed to a ring. "Ann Marie, that ring is absolutely…perfect!" I exclaimed. I turned quickly and asked the jeweler, " How much for this one?" The jeweler came and looked at the ring. "You want that one?" He asked, confusedly. "Very much so." I said. The jeweler set the ring on the counter. "What do you think?" I asked. "I think it's perfect." Ann Marie said. "It seems exactly like Jasper." I said. Ann Marie smiled and I asked, "How much for the ring?" The jeweler said, " That ring is four hundred and sixty dollars." Without a moment of hesitation, I handed the jeweler four hundred and sixty dollars. Ann Marie and I hurried back to the house with Jasper ring in my pocket and smiles spread across our faces.

Jasper met me at the door. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then Ann Marie and I went back into the kitchen and began working. We worked into the early hours of the morning and with help from Ann Marie, the cake and the flowers were ready for the wedding later that day. "Chai, you should get some rest. Your wedding is this afternoon." Ann Marie said. "I guess so." I said. "Why don't you go lay down?" She asked. "I need to check on Jasper and make sure he found a band and a pastor." I said. Ann Marie shook her head. I went up to our room to check on Jasper and found him hanging up the phone.

"Well?" I asked. "We have music and we have a pastor. How are the flowers and the cake?" He asked. "Ann Marie and I have everything done." I said. "That's good." He said. I was still amazed that we had everything done for our wedding later that day. "J…Jazz, are we actually having a wedding today?" I asked, surprised. Jasper smiled and said, "I think we are, Darlin'. I think we are." I hugged him excitedly and said, "I have one question for you, Darlin'." Jasper said. I looked into his eyes and asked, "And what would that be?" "Marry me?" He asked, holding me tight. "Absolutely." I said. I gave him a kiss.


	49. Match made

Everyone came back about an hour after we had finished all of the tasks. Jasper and I weren't allowed to spend any time together for the rest of the day. Of course, Alice was behind this ban. Neither Jasper nor myself were happy about the separation. I didn't know who to spend my time with. I was alittle restless. Not even Jasper could have calmed me down.

An hour before the wedding, I was getting dressed in clothes I had never thought I would wear again. I stood by the window of Carlisle's study and looked at the people below. All of them had come to see jasper and me begin this new phase of our lives. Carlisle came in and said, "It's almost time, Miele." "So it is." I said, quietly. "Are you ready for this?" He asked. "I think so…I'm nervous." I said, hushedly. "That's natural." He said. "Is this a mistake?" I asked. "Chai, you love Jasper, don't you? You know the two of you will be happy together. Don't you?" He asked. "Of course I do." I answered. Carlisle came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Then what's holding you back?" He asked. I wasn't sure I had an answer. "I don't know." I said. "You don't have to. When you walk down the aisle and stand next to Jasper, everything will become clear to you, Miele." Carlisle said. "I hope so, Carlisle. I really hope so." I said. He gave my shoulder a light, reassuring squeeze and said, "Time to go." I took a deep breath and Carlisle and I took our place. "Count to three and then you can start your walk." Alice said. I felt every atom of my body buzzing like I was going to become air.

In my head, I slowly counted to three. Music began to play. Yellow Rose of Texas. I smiled. Carlisle and I took our first step and I opened my eyes. Jasper was standing at the alter playing. I felt a smile on my face. With each step, I felt more and more nervous. But, something else was starting to enter my mind. I looked down for a moment and took a deep breath. I looked up at Jasper, standing at the alter playing guitar and I couldn't help but smile. Jasper was personally playing all the music at our wedding. Things were becoming clearer with each step. This couldn't have been any more right. We were finally going to be together.

Carlisle gave me away. Jasper and I stood at the altar hand in hand and said our vows. We kissed and this kiss had a different magic to it. We walked down the aisle together. "Which car would you like to ride in for our honeymoon?" Jasper thought. "Well, I like cars, but I think I have a better idea." I thought. "Alright, Darlin'. If that's what you want." He thought back. "That's what I want, Jazz." I thought back. Jasper and I went into the garage and Jasper said, "Hold on tight." I put my arms around his waist and we sped off on Jasper's motor cycle.


	50. It was destiny

**Author's note: This chapter was super short. Hope you've enjoyed the series. I have a sequel started. Let me know if you'd be interested. **

"You'll have to forgive me, Chai, but we won't be going on our honeymoon right away." Jasper said. "That's alright." I said. "First, we have a house to buy." He said. "Where?" I asked. "Well, I was under the impression you didn't want to live with the Cullen's and stay with me in the room I used to share with my ex-wife. I thought you wanted to have a home of our own." He said. Jasper and I went to claim the house in Houston and then we made a quick stop in Santorini to get a house there.

Jasper and I took a plane to Italy. We checked into our hotel and settled in. "So, what would you like to do now, Darlin'?" He asked. "Let's go for a walk under the moonlight." I said. We started out into the night and walked through Venice. As the moon was directly overhead, we reached the outskirts of Volterra. After a quick visit with Marcus, Caius and Aro, we smiled. "All of this has been a dream." I said. "No, Darlin', not a dream. It was destiny." Jasper said.


End file.
